Donde cenizas quedan,que no lo espanten los de afuera
by ligthangel
Summary: Años atrás vivieron una gran historia de amor, pero lo miedos, dudas, celos y mentiras los separaron. Ahora después de años vuelve a encontrarse, trabajando juntos no podrán negar la atracción que aun siguen sintiendo. Pero cuando las mentiras serán descubierta, Darien descubrirá que estaba unido por mucho mas que su historia a Serena, el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

- Pero que buen c….

- MINA! – si esa era mi amiga mina

- Aun no me lo creo…como diablos estuviste con ese adonis – si ella y la sutileza no van de la mano, sin decir que estamos en la sala del comedor del trabajo y claro ella babeando por el nuevo jefe…si mi ex-Novio Darién

- Baja la voz que nos va oír – le reclamaba, pero claro ella cuando me hace caso. Si no fuera porque la quiero tanto, a esta loca no sé qué hubiese hecho para no aburrirme en esta empresa.

- Hay por dios…si tan solo míralo. No mira su….hay que ganas de morderlo – cabe destacar que hacía gestos con su mano, como apretando a lo lejos su linda retaguardia…A pesar de ello es loca rubia me haces destornillar de la risa, amigas de hace unos 5 años aunque bastante diferentes en carácter; porque en apariencia somos parecidas, salvo que ella está orgullosa de sus atributos y sabe cómo destacarlos, nunca nadie la deja de ver cuando pasa por el lugar. Organizadora de eventos de la empresa, como tiene que ser no hay fiesta o recepción a cargo de ella que no sea mencionada por semanas

- Mina basta que nos va escuchar – mi cara sonrojada comparado con un tomate era pálida, bueno el tomate yo no! Y como si nos hubiese escuchado se da vuelta, me ve y me guiña el ojo y luego se va

- Lo viste, te guiño. te guiño el ojo – sacudiéndome el brazo, como si alguien no lo notara, ella se encargaba de decirlo a toda la empresa.

- Basta es mi jefe…bueno el socio de mi jefe, recuerda que trabajo con él – a ver si entiende…bueno estuvimos juntos pero eso es pasado; y ahora es dueño de la mitad de la empresa, y como secretaria de gerencia tenía el agrado o el desagrado de verlo todos los días.

- Tan solo míralo y pensar que lo conoces sin esas camisas….- por dios más baba no podía tener – y si vas y te hechas un polvo con él – que?

- Mina – mi horror era imprescindible no por lo que dijo, sino porque el día que vi cruzar la puerta y presentármelo como el nuevo socio yo ya lo había hecho….

- Es pasado – dije como ocultando mis perversos pensamientos – aparte debe tener a millones de chicas como a ti babeando, y una por noche en su cama – ni yo me lo creo aunque, yo si lo conocía, bueno conocí al Darién de hace 6 años. Este será igual?

- Si como no – bueno no la podía engañar – como si no te lo hubieses imaginado acorralándote en la oficina, poniendo sus manos en tu cintura, lamiéndote el labio, el cuello y luego

- MINA! – bueno se pasa, en medio de comedor y yo demasiado caliente para esos pensamientos lujuriosos

Encima se ríe – no vas a decirme que no te lo imaginas y otra cosas – me dice parándose con los cejas levantadas – si no te lo hechas tú, iré yo; y no abra quien me pare para hacerlo mi esclavo sexual –

- Mina, basta y si tanto quieres ve tú – yo y mi fingido enojo, claro como si me creyera

- Si..si es pasado, pasado, ni vos te crees eso – tenía razón – mira esta más bueno que una casa,que un ferrari, que digo de la cosa mas bella que exista. Y de ultima un polvo no te viene mal,te relaja a ti y a él. Luego si te veo no me acuerdo – acercándose a mi antes de disponer a irse me susurra – como si no recordaras ese cuerpo encima de ti, haciéndote llevar al cielo – la miro , se levanta – chausito nos vemos a la salida – me deja aquí sola y con la vergüenza palmada en mi cara porque si tenía razón!

Subiendo al piso 20 de la empresa "Milenio", la misma es una importante empresa de telecomunicaciones, que estaba con una sola misión ser la numero n° 1 del país, y a mi jefe que no tuvo menor idea que funcionarse con la empresa chiba haciéndose así la más poderosa del mercado.

Aquel día en donde lo vi cruzar la puerta con la primer negociación me quise morir…morir es poco quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragara él se quedó mirando, supongo igual de sorprendido que yo. Aunque claro cuantas empresas chibas había? y yo y mi despiste no los relaciones. Siempre habla con la secretaria porque su jefe estaba fuera del país cómo no?…..así fue como terminamos. Años atrás a pesar de que su familia, más precisamente su madre no me aceptara por no ser de su clase, (aunque si supieran), no me quería. Pero a Darién eso no le importo igual salía conmigo. Nos conocimos en los antepenúltimos año de la preparatoria Junban, yo era una becada, mientras que él era el más guapo deportista y popular del instituto, claro como un insecto como yo se volvió novia de él?. Fácil. Él me noqueo con una pelota, y termine inconsciente en la enfermería. Cuando por fin me desperté, él estaba a mi lado con preocupación y muerto de miedo. Las semanas siguiente se convirtió en mi sombra, de mas esta decir que era una sombra molesta, no me dejaba en paz, sino me molestaba se burlaba. Yo no quería saber nada de él y él no se molestaba en hacer caso solo repetía una y otra vez que podía pasarme algo. Las semanas se volvieron insoportables, aunque un día me encontró llorando por mi último examen, en el cual me había sacado 30 puntos. Estaba desconsolada en un rincón hundiéndome en mi miseria, cuando me vio solo me abrazo y me dijo que todo iba estar bien, al reacción lo aparte "_tu no entiende", "déjame en paz_" me levante y Salí enfurecida, como iba a entenderlo yo era una becada, y él no, a la cual me dijo "oye cabeza de chorlito, si quieres aprobar no debes llorar y ponte a estudiar" .

Bueno eso hice, pero antes le dedique una mirada amenazadora "_idiota, arrogante, insoportable_" se acercó y me dijo "_aprueba y veras_", con eso se fue el muy arrogante

Con solo recordar me sonrojaba por aquella época, el ascensor se abrió en mi piso y salí si ver. Me choque con una gran masa corporal que desprendia olor my masculino, unos pectorales bien formados y duros. Demasiado conocido levante la cabeza, vi sus ojos zafiro y esa sonrisa que derretía corazones por donde pasaba.

- Que abras estado pensando que no ves donde caminas – me dijo aun en sus brazos – aunque a mí me gustaría participar – y con eso reacciones separándome de él

- Que –

- Bueno si me guio por tu cara oye diría cosas pecaminosas – pero qué diablos

- No digas tonterías – le dije mirándolo de enfrente, entonces me levanto la barbilla con la mano y me dijo

- A mí no me engañas Serena – trague duro – cuando quieres que participe sabes dónde encontrarme – y me soltó y se fue. Yo me quede helada no podía reaccionar

- Parece que viste al diablo – me dice una voz que logra sacarme de mis estado de piedra, me gire

- Es todo tu culpa – le dije señalándolo – si no me mires con esa cara de pollito mojado, si no lo hubieses traído, no tendrías de que preocuparte – le dije a mi jefe, si mi jefe y amigo Andrew, se había casado con Lita, mi amiga de la vida, la cual sabía todo lo que había pasado. Pero claro cuando solicite el empleo hace 3 años no sabía que él era el dueño, por ese entonces ello solo eran novios.

Encongiendose de hombro – es más divertido así – hay como me hace enojar

A mitad de la tarde se aparece mina

- Hola holis- como su característico saludo

- Que haces por aquí –

- Vengo a presentar a Andrew estos presupuesto para el próximo evento, me tienen agotada – me dice tirándose en la silla enfrente mio, seria en una casa de campo alejada de la ciudad; y si todos deberíamos ir y para colmo la mayoría se quedaría a dormir…por más que intente no pude negarme debería ir, y me quedaría a dormir, aunque compartiría dormitorio con Mina (o eso esperaba con lo loca que era) el problema era que iba a estar bajo el mismo techo que Darién chiba; y eso me preocupaba

- Vale, se los alcanzo – le dije agarranlos y metiendolos con todo los demás

- Dime…- me susurra al acercarse – como aguantas?

- Qué?

- Si, como aguantas no abrir esa puerta? – señalando la oficina de Darién – y tirártelo en la oficina

- Qué?. Por dios Mina – casi horrorizada pero mi en mi mente varias veces ya había fantaseado con eso. En la cual terminábamos los dos desnudos y cansados

- Vamos. Si hubiese sido yo en tu lugar, a la semana – mirándome con ojitos maliciosa – digo el viernes me encierro con él, secuestrándolo hasta el lunes y hasta pasar por todo el abecedario no paro

- Mina – le dije gritando cosa que me arrepentí mire a ambas oficina y no vi movimiento entonces me relaje mirando a Mina

- Bueno – dice encogiéndose lo hombros – una tiene que probar todo no¡?

- Que voy hacer contigo – le digo poniendo mi mano en la cara

- No sé con ella, pero a mí se me ocurren varias cosas. Pero contigo – que! ,levanto la cara y si, Darién está ahí y escucho todo por dios!

- Darién…no ,,no te...No te vi- no es hora de tartamudear

- Tranquilas chicas solo escuche el final – lo dice tan calmado mientras que mina lo escanea de arriba abajo, el descaro de mi amiga es increíble – voy al piso de recursos y vuelvo serena ..Estoy esperando una llamada de estados unidos, si llaman diles que en 5 min estoy – yo asiento y se va ambas tanto mina como yo giramos para ver su parte trasera

- Por dios! – dice mina y con ese comentario Darién se da vuelta

- Les gusta algo chicas? – dice lo más sonriente el arrogante

- Que no no yo. Digo nosotras – deja de tartamudear, por fin de abre la puerta del ascensor que espera; y entra si dejar de guiñarme el ojo. Otra vez y suspiro pero luego la miro a mina

- Bueno basta con él – le digo seriamente – sabes muy bien lo que pasé. No no me interesa revivirlo

Encogiéndose de hombro – bueno está bien, pero una vez no estaría mal para sacarte de tu sequía de 6 años no? –Levantó una ceja – aparte nunca escuchaste su versión

...

- Nos vamos – dice mina cuando me viene a buscar al final de la jornada

- Si - recojo lo último del escritorio y me dirijo donde mi loca amiga, me espera al lado del ascensor cuando de pronto la puerta de la oficina de Darién se abre, lo veo con su portafolio y si dispuesto a irse también

- Ya se van? – ambas asentimos, al acercarse parecían los minutos más largo de mi vida hasta que por fin la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Darién como buen caballero nos dejó pasar mina y a mí.

- Me quede pensando – decía mientras bajamos por el ascensor y como era de esperar justo detrás mío – bueno ya que no quieres salir conmigo – y automáticamente miro a mina con cara de "como no me dijiste que este adonis aun te tiene ganas" trago saliva

- Darién – digo

- Bueno ya entendí eso – y si desde que llego me había invitado millones de veces, y siempre me negué, no podía cometer el mismo error 2 veces no? – No me importaría estar encerrado contigo – diciéndome esto último en una voz sexy. Trago saliva, sale del ascensor que justo se abría en planta baja

- Como no me dijiste? – me dice mina agarrándome del codo y tirando hacia afuera

- Ya…No voy a salir con él –

- Que terca – y me golpea con los dedos la frente saliendo del ascensor y yo detrás

Recuperándome del schok. Me dirijo a toda prisa para acércame a Darién y lo encaro – No me interesa, me da lo mismo, arréglate sólito y no me molestes más….es más esfúmate!

Me mira con ojos seductores – creo que escuche un deja vu – se acerca a centímetro – y tú y yo sabemos cómo termino eso no? – levanta sus hermosas cejas y sonríe. Diablos no puede aún derretirme así y con esa frase se va

Ya siendo viernes y por fin el último día de la semana, la mañana paso normal si inconvenientes, Darién y Andrew estuvieron de reunión hasta después del mediodía; y yo respire tranquila….Cerca del mediodía, se a parece por el piso la golfa de recursos humanos, Melisa, con una minifalda que digo, el cinturón en forma de pollerita; y una blusa que no deja nada a la imaginación. Sino fuera porque se enteró después de una años que conocía a Andrew, no me contrataba y claro si ella se arrastraba por él. Hasta que mi amiga lita le dejo muy claro cómo eran las cosas. Buenas la amenazó para nada sutil, aún recuerdo ese día y desde entonces no lo molesta más. Yo creo que no es porque no le tiene ganas sino por miedo a lita

Pero claro la incorporación de Darién hizo que saque su acernal otra vez, y cuando se enteró que yo Salí con él. Peor!

- Necesitas algo Melisa – sin hacerme caso va directamente a la oficina de Darién, ignorándome entra y sale

- Donde esta? – me pregunta con su característico humor

- En reunión –

Haciendo cara de puchero – yo venía a invitarlo almorzar…bueno tu sabe. Él y yo. Bueno no tengo que explicarlo – si claro las veces que vi sacarla a patas de la oficina, cuando se quería encerrar con él, cómo Mina me había sugerido a mí

- No sé a qué hora vuelven – le digo así se va, me mira de arriba a bajo

- Aun no entiendo cómo se fijó en ti – y con esa lengua de víbora se va

- Se fue? – pregunta alguien escondido en la cocina y una risa de atrás de él se escucha. Giro y veo a Darién asomarse por la puerta con Andrew detrás

- Si – me rió. Se está escondiendo de la víbora

- Menos mal, te debo una Serena – me dice Darién y cuando Andrew palmea el hombro de este pasa por delante

- Más de uno yo diría – y se va a su oficina

Miro a Darién nervioso y se pasa una mano por el pelo – gracias otra vez y no le hagas caso – me dice

- No te preocupes, jamás lo hago – le digo sonriendo

Ya siendo tarde y arreglando las cosas para irme sale Darién con unos papeles

- Te vas? – me dice con una cara que conozco está tramando algo

- Si, precisas algo – le digo indiferente

- Bueno la verdad…..- parece nervioso – mira me salvaste al mediodía pero eso no quiere decir con el hecho de que seas distraídas

- Que – que quiere decir?

- Varios de los contratos están mal. Así que – me dice encogiéndose los hombros y deposita varios de ellos sobre mi escritorio

- No puede ser, los revise uno por uno – es increíble y se los saco antes que llegue al escritorio, encarno una ceja – acá no hay error – pasando uno a uno los papeles

- Mira aquí – señala uno y veo una marca roja, pero me falto un acento - y aquí – un punto!

- Que esto no son errores –

- Si lo son,….y te pasa por distraída, pero tranquilo lo vemos la próxima vez, hasta mañana cabeza de chorlito – me congele por el comentario, pero tan bien eso me hizo reaccionar, agarre los papeles los corregí y Salí tan rápido. Seguro que estaba alabándose de forma arrogante, como siempre en el lobby junto a Andrew o alguna emplea ducha.

Lo encontré ahí donde esperaba y con toda la rabia contenida lo encaré, estaba acompañado de Andrew. Pero no me importo él me iba a estuchar

Le plante lo papeles en el pecho y con todo mi orgullo le dije – toma, pero ni crear que vas a venir así y llamarme como se te dé la gana, el único que me puede reclamar por algo en MI JEFE ANDREW – y lo mire a mi amigo, luego puse la viste en Darién otra vez – lo que VOS consideras errores, es tu falta de criterio. Estaban perfecto – me giro y voy directo a la salida

- Te equivocas – me dice haciéndome girar-

- Que –

- Yo soy socio y por lo tanto, tan bien soy tu jefe; y si haces contrato debes prestar atención- se acerca a mí – cabeza de chorlito

- Darién – escucho que lo llama Andrew más desconcertado

- Mira – lo señalo y le pongo un dedo en ese pecho musculoso. Que digo – yo los contratos los hago perfectamente, sin errores hasta que viniste, con tu miradita y piensas que el mundo se rinde a tus pies, pues veras te equivocas – lo mira alzando la mirada

- Si claro – cómo? Encima se burla – eres distraída y desordenada

- No, esos es lo que tú crees – le digo

- Mira como había encontrado los contratos – se encojé de hombro

- No puede ser tan arrogante-

- Y tu una niñita que no soportan que le digan las cosas – que? Yo no soy una niña

- Que no soy una niña, y que me haya equivocado en una tilde, por favor! Es ilógico – explote diciendo esto con los brazos arriba – no te da ningún derecho – se acerca a mi

- Pues si – dice el muy….

- Eres eres….. -

-Soy que – me desafía

- ARROGANTE, ENGREÍDO – le grito sin percatar de espectáculo que empezamos a dar – eres un maldito arrogante, idiota – alguien me jala del brazo y giró bruscamente

- Serena cálmate, que paso? – me dice mi amiga

- Jamás pensé ver una de las leyendarias peleas – dice risueño Andrew que se encontraba al lado del arrogante. Claro cómo no va ser lita le contó toda, mi gran historia de amor con él, pero parece que lo único que capto, fue la historia y no como terminamos. Pero él y su famosa frase lo resumen – del odio al amor hay un solo paso dicen

Lo miro con cara de asesina pero Darién se adelante y dice – quizás esa es la idea – que ¡que trama?

- Mira – le digo zafándome del agarre de mina – no me importa tu idea, tú no eres mi jefe él – señalando a Andrew – sí. Tú no entiendes?. Tampoco soy distraída, soy una persona muy capacitada y concentrada

- Hasta que venga la nueva secretaria, tú también eres mía – y eso sé que lo dijo con doble sentido – por lo pronto deja tu papel de niña inmadura y por una vez MA-DU-RA.

- Que, que no soy una niña – le grito - y menos inmadura - se acerca a mí y levanta mi barbilla con un dedo – eres un engreído que cree que todo nos rendimos a tus pies – le digo con orgullo sin acobardarme y me sonríe

- El mundo no – hace una pausa – pero tu si

- Te equivocas – me sonríe agarrando mi mentón con la mano

- Pero aun así te tengo muerta – y con eso me besa, lo único que escuche fue el grito de mina y las ovaciones de la gente alrededor . – Lo ves – se separó, fue un beso tierno, dulce y diablo aun tenía ese efecto en mi

Lo vi salir con Andrew con una sonrisa de superioridad y yo de piedra en el mismo lugar que él me dejo, cuando por fin reaccione lo primero que vi fue a mina, la agarre y la saque a la fuerza del lugar, cuando no se aguantó más me dice

- Y como sabe? – Se acerca y me susurra levantando sus cejas – es como lo recordabas ?..Porque yo – agitando su mano como en señal de calor

Parpadeo y no lo puedo creer – vamos . - y nos encaminamos a casa obviando su pregunta. Por suerte ya era viernes y hasta el lunes no lo vería. Eso me daría tiempo en recomponerme. O eso creía.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hola aquí una nueva historia con mis dos protagonista preferidos Darien y Serena, quería hacer una historia divertida y graciosa con la esencia de ellos dos.

Como me paso con la anterior la idea se me instalo en la cabeza; y hasta no darle forma la idea no desaparece. Sera corta sin muchos capitulo y con lemon. Espero que les guste como a mi en escribirla.

Tampoco tardare mucho en subir lo siguiente capitulo. Espero sus comentario


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

********* **Capitulo 2******************

.

.

La semana termino y fuimos camino con Mina, hacia mi hogar en sumo silencio. Supongo que no quiso preguntar nada más por mi cara de ira. Saludé al portero del edificio, a Artemis, un viejo amigo, subí al quinto piso junto con mi amiga. Ella vive a 2 puertas de mi departamento, donde años atrás vivía Lita. Si me pongo a pensar, ella entro a mi vida 6 meses después que termine con Darién, Al parecer por ese tiempo no conseguía donde vivir, y allí entra Lita, la conocía de la primaria. Rápidamente se acoplo a ella, a su departamento y si a mi vida también.

Al pasar tiempo con ella vi que era una buena persona, comenzó poco a poco a conocer mi historia, y si me pongo a pensar no paraba de preguntar, y como lo iba hacer si ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo. Aun esa fecha me pone mal, recuerdo la fatídica noche en donde todo comenzó y en tan solo 24 horas mi relación con Darién se fue por lo caño. Ni siquiera supo que esa noche me entere de mi embarazo. Si tan solo me hubiese dejado hablar, pero no lo hizo y todo termino como termino.

Cuando mina conoció a Darién, bueno al nuevo jefe no solo se cayó de su silla y literal, sino que recordó quien era, por la cantidad de fotos que le había mostro, ante la insistencia de conocer al espécimen (como ella le decía) que era el padre de mi bebe. Desde ese entonces no logra comprender porque no voy y le digo. De ese hecho ya paso 1 mes aunque lo vi hace 3, cuando comenzó la negociación con Andrew, solo desde hace 1 mes está trabajando oficialmente en la empresa. Aun me rio de cómo lo llamo Mina, ese día,….." D_ios griego"_ me dijo; tan solo la tuve que ayudar a levantarse y sonrojada no lo pude ver a la cara durante todo ese día.

Ahora solo tiene una misión mi querida mina, que deje mi fase de soltera y me tire encima de él o de cualquier otra que me libere de un poco del stress

No más entro por la puerta de mi departamento y veo un torbellino rosado, que se levanta ve viene a mi encuentro. No puedo ni dejar las cosas, cuando ya la tengo apretujada en mis piernas.

**-Hola princesa** – le digo a mi preciosa hija de 5 años

**-¡!Mami!** – si ella es Rini, mi hija, fruto del amor con Darién. El tesoro que me dejo. Aunque no me arrepiento de haberla tenido sola, tampoco se la negué, mis amigas saben que trate de ponerme en contacto con él; aunque sea solo por ella. Juro que lo hice, pero él nunca respondió, a veces me pregunto si le llego algunos de mis interminables mensajes. Si lo analizo hasta hace 2 meses no estaba en Japón y nunca me menciona algo de ella cuando nos encontramos.

**-¿Cómo te portaste mi preciosa?**– le pregunto con todo el amor que tengo para ella. Es una niña tan dulce, que cualquiera que la ve la adora al instante. Si no fuera por ella no sé qué hubiese sido de mí.

**-Bien, Amy es muy divertida. Hoy hicimos galletitas de chocolate** – Ama el chocolate, como Darién.

Amy es su niñera, y amiga mía. La conocí años atrás en la universidad, ella estudiaba medicina y nos chocamos un día en la cafetería por casualidad, nuestros libros se cruzaron, y cuando no encontramos para devolverlos empezamos nuestra amistad. Ella estaba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo y yo una niñera. Pero ahora a punto de terminar su posgrado aún seguía conmigo, le había insistido en varias ocasiones que tomara sus estudios al 100%, pero no había caso no nos quería abandonar, sabía que una guardería no la tendría todo el día; pero bueno pronto comenzaría la primaria y con eso me resolvía la mitad del problema.

-¿**Quieres alguna'?-** me pregunta mi niña y cuando asiento sale disparada para la cocina, no hay forma que se canse

**-Hola Amy** – la saludo, cosa que mi niña no me había dejado.

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, es una gran amiga y consejera. Nunca me pregunto por el padre de rini, solo lo necesario por si a ella le preguntaba, aunque me había encargado de no ocultarle, quien era su padre a mi hija, inclusive llene la casa con fotos de él, conmigo y de me las chicas con mi hija dando a mi casa un toque hogareño.

-**Hola serena** –me saluda Amy amablemente incorporándose en su asiento, en el cual estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Últimamente está leyendo mucho, supongo que será para su tesis que se presentara en un par de meses

**-Amy si tiene que dedicarte más tiempo a la facultad, sabes que me arreglaría de alguna forma **– le reprocho una vez más y por fin dejo mis cosas en la mesita de al lado de la entrada

**-Si lo sé, Sere…pero tú me necesitas y a mí no me molesta** – me dice amablemente compadeciéndose de mí, y por más que la he tratado de convencer nunca me hizo caso y agrega – **aparte rini no es ningún problema, se porta bien y me deja estudiar, en ningún otro podría adelantar tanto como acá. Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas a mí**

**-Está bien** – resoplo porque otra cosa que no que no puedo hacer con esta obstinada de Amy

**Toma mami **– me dice rini cosa que ni cuenta me di cuando volvió de la cocina con las galletitas, así que tomo alguna

**-Están deliciosas **– le sonrió mientras me termino la primera, la veo dejar el plato en la mesita de luz y posa sus enormes ojos en mí

**Mami, estas rara hoy **– ¿qué? Pero que dice mi niña, si ya sé que es muy inteligente igual que su padre pero…

**-Que dices princesa** – le digo tratando de fingir – **estoy igual que siempre, amor **– le revuelvo un poco el pelo. Pero me quita mi mano y vuelve a mirarme concentrada. De repente sus ojos se agrandan como si hubiese descubierto el significado de la vida y me dice

**Lo viste!** - Empezando a saltar – **viste a mi papi!** – qué? ¿Cómo lo supo? bueno hace unas semanas lo vi, pero hoy en particular recordé su sabor y caigo debo tener una cara de idiota, por ese beso dulce y tierno….no no no debo pensar en él me digo mentalmente

**Si** – agrega gritando y haciendo que vuelva a la realidad

**Amor** – trato de llamarla

**Si , ** – Me dice expectante – **¿qué dijo? **– Agrega juntando con sus manitos a la altura del peco –** ¿ya sabe de mí?** – diablos si ya lo sé qué se lo prometí pero aun no reúno el valor de decirle la verdad, tengo tanto miedo que me rechace o peor, que me diga que no tiene ningún interés, que si no me contesto los mensajes años atrás era porque no quería saber de su existencia; y eso me destrozaría no solo a mi sino a mi hija también y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

**-Deja a tu madre tranquila** – me salva Amy, pero no creo que por mucho – ¿**quieres un te**? – me ofrece, aunque a ella si le dije que lo había visto

**-Pero….**- dice mi niña

**-Pero nada** – le responde Amy – **más tarde le preguntas, ve a jugar en tu habitación** – mi hija asiente – ¿**te serena?** – me reitera y ahora soy yo la que asiento

Mientras que Amy busca nuestros te en la cocina, yo me desplomo en el sillón de la sala. Aun no lo puedo creer todo lo que pase este mes. Y la semana que viene tendré que ir a esta maldita fiesta, cosa que mucho no me agradaba no por el hecho que estuviese Darién, sino porque mi hija debería pasar la noche en la casa de sus abuelos. Pensando en ellos solo puedo sentir frustración y dolor, ello son una de las causas que Darién y yo no estuviéramos junto, bueno si le hubiese dicho la verdad a él pienso, tal vez no sería así. Nunca le dije que mi padre me desheredó, tampoco que no pago mis estudios y como quería estudiar en aquella preparatoria tuve que entrar pero con becada, lo único que me dijo mi padre era que si yo quería algo debería esforzarme, que no me darían nada (y nada me dio) solo me abrió un fidecomiso para cuando me gradué, o me casara pero al ser madre soltera me lo saco y el fidecomiso lo cerro, Me negó todo, dinero y sobre todo una familia. Salvo por mi hermano era lo único que me mantenía en contacto con ellos

**¿Vas a ir el domingo a lo de tus padres**? – Amy había regresado con los te sacándome de mis pensamiento

**-Si** – suspiro, eran sus abuelos a pesar de todo, Así que cada domingo la llevaba a almorzar con ello y antes que se hiciera la tarde volvía.

**-Ellos no saben lo excelente hija que tienen** – me decía Amy si ella me comprendía a la perfección. Su familia también era problemática con un padre recorriendo el mundo se había olvidado de su hija, y la madre de ella murió antes de terminar la preparatoria, por la cual necesito trabajar para solventar sus estudios.

**¿No te olvides de decirme cuando es el gran festejo?** – le cambie el tema, además estaba pendiente del su graduación, mi doctora favorita seria pediatra y rini sería su primer paciente.

**Si **– me dice tomando un sorbo de te – **serena cuando se lo vas a decir** – bueno ella no pregunto mucho, cuando vino a trabajar conmigo, pero al hacerse amiga mía le conté más detalles; y cuando Darién apareció no contaba con Lita y mina bueno mina es mina. Así que le conté a Amy

**No lo sé** – me sincere – **es un tema delicado como para hablarlo en la oficina y fuera quizás piense que es otra cosa**

**Debes decirle….**- me aconseja – **pienso lo mismo que lita, bueno solo con el tema de rini. Yo creo que a él nunca le llegaron tus mensajes**

**Y si lo hicieron. Y la rechaza no podria vivir con eso** – le digo

**-Entonces no te buscaría como lo hace, ¿no crees?** – me dice y veo que piensa lo mismo

No le respondí baje la vista a mi té y me concentre en la taza. Levante la vista hacia la foto del centro de la repisa donde estaba Darién y yo abrazados sonriendo.

**Me voy** – me regresa Amy a la tierra, no me había dado cuenta en se había levantado y ya estaba preparada para irse

-**Creo que me fui por unos minutos** – le digo a Amy y se ríe ante mi comentario

**Unos minutos?** – sonriendo y gira su cabeza en dirección donde yo tenía la vista clavada y agrega –** esa es la mejor de todas esa** – y señala la foto de Darién y mía.

**Si tienes razón Amy **– le digo sonriendo – **bueno ve, que si llegas tarde a clases y yo no quiero ser la culpable** – nunca deja de estudiar esta chica pienso – **Amy podrías trabajar como médica a tiempo completo** – retomo mi tarea de convencerlas

**Serena…soy residente aun no puedo, aunque quisiera trabajar a tiempo completo. Me necesitas** – y aunque fuera verdad no quería que Amy demorara su sueño por mi culpa

**Si lo sé y te lo agradezco no sabes cómo **– me levante y la abrazo acompañándola a la puerta

**Adiós rini** – le grita antes de cruzar el umbral de la salida – **chau serena nos vemos el lunes cualquier cosa me llamas **– me dice saludándome

.

**…**

.

Ya siendo de noche y con rini acostada durmiendo, me dispongo a relajarme unos minutos en la bañera. La lleno con sales aromáticas de rosas. Lo que más me gusta de la casa, sacando la vista de mi habitación, es mi enorme bañadera.

Me sumerjo en ella, llena de espuma acomodándome a lo largo, dejo la puerta entreabierta por si despierta rini y me necesita. Apoyo mi cabeza en la punta y cierro los ojos, no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero fue el sonido del teléfono, que me saco del trance o mejor dicho de mi lugar feliz

**-Si diga** – atiendo de mala gana, pero se produce un silencio en el otro lado de la línea – **hola** – repito y me fijo porque no vi quien era en el identificador.

**-Aun puedo sentir tu sabor en mi** – ¿qué? Reconozco esa voz

**¿Darién?** – si era él, pero tenía que preguntar

**Si, preciosa** – por dios como extrañaba que me llamara así, me revuelvo en la bañadera, salpicando por todos lados y escucho una risilla

**¿Que…que quieres?** – logro decir

**¿Que era ese ruido?** – Pregunta inocentemente – **¿te estabas bañando?**

**Si…digo. Bueno si me estaba bañando** – no te pongas nerviosa al decirle – **¿paso algo?** – me preocupo. Bueno no es bastante tarde

**No** – me dice en su voz arrogante – **salvo que se quedó dormido Andrew y no me puede abrir la puerta **– que? Claro estaba aburrido y a quien molestar a mí – **estaba aburrido y agarre su celular y mira. Encontré tu numero **– listo el muy cretino me confirmo que esta aburrido

**Claro mira vos y dijiste a quien molesto! A la tonta de Tsukino** – le dije de forma sarcástica

**No…bueno** – estaba nervioso pero desde cuándo, Darién no era así – **quería pedirte disculpa por lo de hoy**

**Qué?...de que hablas?** – me hice la desentendida

**Por lo del beso serena** – si estaba nervioso – **lo siento pero me deje llevar**

**Ya ni lo recordaba** – me hice como si no hubiese sido la gran cosa, aunque en ese momento me acariciaba los dedos sobre mi boca - **pero te perdono** – tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible

**No debí** – me decía –** pero….serena? **– me llamo de repente

**Si**-

**¿Te lo estas tocando los labios no?** – me dijo. Como diablos me conocía

**Diablos** – dije sin pensar y escuche su risa la cual me contagio

**Quien sería agua** – me dice – **seguro pusiste esas esencia, con olor a rosas y con mucha espuma, que me vuelven loco** –gire automáticamente donde estaba mis frasco de esencia y si aún usaba las mismo y él lo recordaba.

**Voy a cortar** – le dije con un tono bastante enojada – **chau Darién** – y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escucho

**Espera- **

**Que quieres Darién?, ¿sabes? es tarde** – le digo enojada

**Bueno…-** escucho que toma aire, quizás dándose ¿valor? – **serena**

**¿Qué?... No tengo todo el día** –

**Será la noche**-

**Darién**

**Bueno…algún día podríamos hablar** – me quede sin aliento – **digo solo los dos, pero no en la oficina. Creo que lo merecemos no?. Por nuestra historia Sere. ¿Qué dices?** – era mi oportunidad, mis ojos se fueron directo a la habitación de rini. Podría cumplir mi promesa., decirle al fin que tenía una hija y luego él decidiría

**No lo sé** – la muy cobarde respondía por mí

**Por favor…princesa **– y con ese apodo me derrumbo el escudo

**Quizás…algún día Darién** –si debía admitirlo tenía mucho mucho miedo

**Está bien princesa. Será en a tus tiempos. Pero eso no me impedirá intentarlo **– me dice esperanzado

**Darién tú te fuiste, hiciste tu vida** – le digo tomando valor – **y yo me tuve que quedarme**

**Serena** – se lo escuchaba angustiado

**Tu continuaste Darién, lo que sucedió no lo podemos cambiar. La elegiste y ….**- pero me interrumpió

**Es que estaba mal, yo no eleg…-** pero ahora se interrumpe él y su voz cambia – **a quien te refieres serena?**

**Darién es tarde**.- no le quise responder me dolía; y me dolió saber que no paso ni un mes cuando se casó con la otra

**Yo no elegí a nadie, si hablas por la carrera sabes que yo la quería hacer acá. Y **…..-.

**Adiós Darién** – y le corte no podía seguir escuchándolo.

A los minutos volvió a sonar, sabía que era él pero no quise atenderlo más. Mi corazón se destrozó cuando supe que él se había casado, y que todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo estaba con ella. Lo peor que su familia la aceptaba a ella y no a mí. Recuerdo como ella vino y me refregó en mi cara su luna de miel, en todas las revista americanas donde salieron los dos juntos, en las fotos de su boda inclusive. Y ahora que había vuelto, no sabía que había pasado con aquel matrimonio, pero no podía permitirle ser parte de mi vida otra vez quizás de rini. Bueno si él quería.

Salí del baño me arrope y me dirigí a mi habitación recordando los momentos más felices vividos allí. Si aún vivía en nuestro departamento, aquel que compartimos tan solo medio año. Recuerdo como mi insistió en que nos vayamos a vivir junto, y las miles de explicaciones que me dio para que aceptara venir. Pero al entrar me había enamorado del lugar, era perfecto y ya no podía irme de aquí. Con ese pensamiento caí en los dulces brazos de Morfeo. Tratando de olvidar la fatídica noche que venía a mi mente una y otra vez, en donde comenzó mi separación del hombre de mi vida.

Recuerdo que Salí de mi turno del bar, donde trabajaba de mesera por las noches, y en la cual Darién siempre me venía a buscar. Pero ese día no; estaba muy molesto por las misteriosas llamadas que recibía, y que no le decía quien me llamaba. Supongo que me lo merecía, pero no era que quería ocultárselo, no sabía cómo decirle. Y con ese pensamiento camine por la calle volviendo a mi hogar donde vivía con él. Me empecé a sentí mal y todo se nublo, cuando reaccione estaba en un hospital, me habían encontrado tirada en medio de la calle, por lo que me dijo el médico me desmaye, y como hacia frio tenia principio de hipotermia, por la cual me practicaron varios estudios. Hasta primeras horas de la mañana siguiente no me dieron el alta, no quería aun llamar a Darién, así que llame a Lita ese día, me acompaño toda la noche. Con el alta en mano, el médico me dio unas recomendaciones y me felicito. Fue esa noche que me enteré que rini venía en camino, y la causa de mi desmayo también. Me encontraba feliz y triste como se lo diría, y con el enojo que tenía. Recuerdo como Lita me aconsejo que se lo digiera todo, inclusive quien y porque me llamaban, si ella lo sabía, tuve que contarle pero recién esa noche.

De vuelta en el presente y con un sábado por delante el cual le dedicaba siempre al 100% a mi hija, salía con ella a pasear o veíamos películas de princesas a cobijadas en la sala frente a la tele con un gran tazón de palomitas. Pero ese día quería hacer algo distinto mientras las peinaba rini me dijo

**Mami, se lo vas a decir no?** –

**Si , amor** – no podía seguir ignorando el tema y debía cumplirle la promesa.

**¿Me va a querer?**- y eso le temía. A que la rechazara pero aún estaba mi duda de si realmente lo sabía o no.

**Debemos darle tiempo** – no quería mentirle, pero no podía tampoco asegurarle que no lo hiciera

**Bueno** – y con eso el tema quedó zanjado por ahora

El domingo al contrario del sábado, era diferente tanto para mí como para rini….la llevaba a almorzar con mis padres, en fin eran sus abuelo. Aunque mí me habían rechazado, no a ella, no quería que también perdiera esa parte de su familia.

Mi padre, kenji Tsukino nunca me perdono por involucrarme con un chiba, al parecer él los odiaba, nunca estuvo bien claro el porqué, lo único que supe fue que después de una puja de empresas ellos se quedaron con la que él quería. Desde entonces los odia. Para peor cuando se enteró de mi relación con Darién, me saco lo único que me había dado, mi fidecomiso, para el día que me gradué o para pagar la universidad. Conclusión tuve que trabajar no quería que Darién me mantuviera, inclusive accedí a una beca, para finalizar mis estudios. Tampoco el hecho de quedarme embarazada y menos que sea madre soltera, ni mucho menos que nunca le dijera el nombre del padre, ayudo en mi relación con él. Ahora lo único que me importaba era mi hija y que tampoco me la sacara como castigo por desobedecerlo. Sin mencionar que me desheredó y me aparto de la familia

**Hola mamá **– saludo a mi madre, Ikuko una mujer de buen corazón, fue la única que me consoló y me apoyo en mi relación. Decía que éramos los nuevos romeo y Julieta

**Serena….rini preciosa ven a saludar a la abuela** – dijo ella una vez que entre a mi antiguo hogar, aunque se podría decir que era una de las mansiones más ostentosas y alejadas de la ciudad.

**Tonta llagaste! **– si siempre tan cálido mi hermano, aunque yo sabía que bromeaba. Fue el único que supo de Darién y de lo mal que estuve, es un buen hermano

**No molestes samy** –

**Ven tontita y abraza a tu hermano que te extraño** – había vuelto de unas vacaciones con su novia y estaban muy felices juntos, aunque para mi significaría que pronto de destaparía todo. Si mi hermano era novio de la hermana de Darién, Hotaru la más pequeña de los chibas. Aunque mi padre también le saco la herencia, pero como a mí no nos importó y el gran apoyo de nuestra madre hizo posible que mi padre la aceptara pero solo como novia, según el seria temporal.

**Donde está la cosa más preciosa del abuelo** – apareció mi padre desde el estudio al escucharnos, a mi podría no registrarme pero rini lo había endulzado el día de su nacimiento, lo único bueno que hizo fue abrir un fidecomiso para ella, tal como lo había hecho con sus hijos. Solo para sus estudios universitarios.

**Abuelito!**- grito rini que salto de los brazos de mi madre hacia los de mi padre

**Rini** – ambos se abrazaron levanto la cabeza y me vio. Automáticamente su rostro y tono cambio – **serena** – me saluda secamente

**Hola papa** –

**Y decidiste? ¿No vas a honrar con su nombre? **– no había oportunidad que no me lo refregara

**Papa** –

**Bueno, no empecemos** – intervino mi madre –** pasemos al comedor que la comida está servida**

El almuerzo paso sin el menor percance y cuando ya hacíamos la sobremesa mi hermano nos informó una agradable sorpresa

**Me caso!** – grito samy

**Qué?**- no caí

**Si que me caso**- repitió, vi a mi padre con cara de no entender

**No quiero imaginar que será con esa niña** – le reprocho él a Samy

**Por supuesto que sí, Hotaru es mi vida y pronto aunque no quiere será tu nuera** – y antes que mi padre agregara algo dice – **así que empieza a tratarla bien o a mí no me ves más** – mi padre resopló

**Disculpen** – se levantó y se fue.

**Felicidades samy **– atine a decir cuando mi papá no se encontraba más en el lugar. Gire vi a mi madre que lloraba, no sé si de la alegría o del huracán que se hacinaba. Pienso: "un Tsukino con una chiba". Si mi padre se enojó por eso, el día que sepa que rini es una chiba no quiero estar ahí

**Ven abrazarme tonta** – me dijo mi hermano con sus brazos abierto. Me levante y fui a su encuentro

**Mi mama no es tonta **– dijo mi hija haciendo un puchero y con los brazos en jarra

**Es de cariño** – samy le dijo revolviendo los cabellos de mi pequeña

**No me gusta** – y le aparto su mano de la cabeza de ella –** no es tonta, tío** – enarco esa postura golpeando con fuerza su pie

**Está bien peque** – y con eso todos no reímos

Antes de irme samy me dice – **me llevas a lo de Hotaru que no traje el auto** –

**Si claro, vamos rini. Despídete de tus abuelo** – le grite incorporándome del sillón donde estaba tomando mi último sorbo de café.

**Si** – salió disparada en dirección donde estaba mi padre, que después del anuncio no apareció más. A los minutos ya estábamos los tres en dirección a la casa chiba

Hacia unos meses conocí a Hotaru y me pareció una excelente persona, buena, amable la chica ideal para samy. Por suerte ella no me conocía, las 2 hermanas de Darién estudiaban en el exterior y para cuando regresaron mi relación con él había acabado.

**Llegamos hermano** – le anuncie

**No quieres pasar?** – me ofreció samy bajando del auto –**a Hotaru le encantara saludarte**

**No gracias mándale mis saludo** – le mencione sin bajar del coche

**Y los míos **– grito rini desde los asientos de atrás, ella la quería mucho y ya le decía tía Hotaru. Raro porque en realidad lo eran

Antes de arrancar gire mi cabeza a la ventana de su habitación, a la de mi hombre, daba al frente y era enorme. Pocas veces la vi. Nunca me hacían sentir bien en ese lugar, aunque su padre era bondadoso, su madre nunca me tolero, porque yo era una becada y no tenía la clase de ellos, me repetía cuando los iba a saludar . Suspire y arranque el auto. En ese instante las cortinas de aquella habitación se corrieron; y aunque no lo llegue a ver supe que el pose sus ojos en mí. Siempre los sentía era como si me llamaran.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hola un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia...

Aparecen mas personajes que están unidos a la historia central y si apareció esta adorable niña, rini

bueno espero que les guste. Como a mi en hacerlo. es una forma de relajarme ante el stress diario, encontré en la lectura y escritura un nuevo hobby

espero sus comentario, ah ya verán lo que hace serena con el adonis!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunes otra vez en la oficina, mientras entro por el hall me encuentro a Mina corriendo y entrando apurada

**Tú no cambias más, siempre igual** - le digo riéndome de su estado de agitación

**Bueno bueno, pero quien me quita lo bailado** – bromea mientras subimos, sin sus aventuras de fin de semana no sería ella. Pero agrega – ¿**y como te preparas para esta semana?**

**¿Para qué? -**

**Digo para ver al adonis** – suspiro y pienso. Mina al ataque otra vez – **vamos no me digas que con lo que paso, no recordaste esos labios en todo tu cuerpo que te recorrían, dejando un camino de pasión** – y al mismo tiempo, sus manos las pasaba por sus propio cuerpo – **y sus manos acariciándote por la piel, su lengua…**

**Basta** – le digo todo sonrojada. No por la vergüenza sino por imaginármelo haciéndomelo

Se ríen – **por tu cara veo que lo recodas muy bien **–mueve sus cejitas – **y sin ropita**

Se abre la puerta del ascensor, sin darnos cuenta que llegamos a mi piso y salgo a toda prisa

**Chausito **– dice mina bajando por el mismo

**Buenos días serena**- giro y lo veo a Andrew y al lado de él a…..

**Buenos días Sere** – Darién me saludo, tragó duro y mi vista baja a sus manos que sostenían un portafolio. Lo miro a los ojos y ya no puedo contener mi cara de acalorada, La oculto detrás de la revista que había compadrado y aferrándome a ella entro en dirección a mi escritorio

**b..Bueno..Buenos días** – le digo antes de irme sin mirarlos

**Por tu cara veo que pensaste en mí** – dice Darién a espalda mía

Me siento en mi escritorio y mientras enciendo mi computadora para organizar el día Darién se acerca

**Oye. Ayer te vi dejando a un chico en casa de mi padre**– levanto la vista para cruzarme con sus ojos zafiro. Para todo esto ya no veo a Andrew, seguro ya está en su oficina

**Sí…Acerque a un amigo **– aclaro no sé por que

**Ah** – veo que me mira raro – **hubieses bajado a saludar**

**No sabía que estabas ahí** – le digo indiferente mientras me sigo acomodando para trabajar

**Y si tu amigo es el novio de mi hermana, es obvio que voy a estar ahí no? **– aún no estaba preparada de decirle que era mi hermano

**Bueno a parte para que hubiese bajado… ahí nadie me quería -**

**Mi padre te adora y eso lo sabes – **me reclama lo cual es cierto

**Y tu madre?** – le digo desafiándolo, se queda mudo. Ella si me odia – **ella me detesta**

**Claro no ** - dice todo enojado o más bien fingiendo enojo

**Darién **– le reclamo mirándolo

**Bueno, solo un poco, nunca le caíste muy bien, pero te quería** – y se pasa una mano por el pelo

**Si dices porque me dejo en claro, que le saque a su retoño de su lado... **– y si chiba Neherenia era demasiada apegada a su hijo mayor y claro yo vine a apartarlo – **si me quería pero bien lejos **- No dice nada, supongo que me dio la razón

**Bueno si no les importa, necesito ayuda por aquí **– grita Andrew de la puerta de la oficina

**Si** – dice Darién y va junto a Andrew

Aproximadamente después de una hora, salen ambos de la oficina. Anunciando que se van a una reunión, en el transcurso de la mañana fue tranquilo, pero cerca del mediodía escucho el ring del ascensor. Veo a la víbora de Melisa salir de allí con su minifalda en forma de vincha y una camisa con demasiados botones abiertos. La veo entrar y salir de la oficina de Darién y con ese aire mismo aire pesado me encara

**Y Darién?** – me pregunta aunque parece más una exigencia

**En una reunión** – encogiéndome de hombre – **no se a la hora que vuelven**

**Lo espero en la oficina** – me anuncia como si hubiesen quedado en algo

Pensar que fue ella quien me contrato, lo peor es que no contrataba mujeres y menos con hijos. Por suerte ese día apareció Andrew y tratándose de hacerse la amiga para conquistarlo se quedó conmigo. Aun me rio de ese día.

**Llego la alegría al piso 20!-** se anuncia mina con todo su glamur

**Hola mina** – la saludo – **más calmada**

**Oh si! Solo dime **– se acerca y sospecho algo – **está el dios del olimpo!**

**Mina** – le grito – **y no – **le respondo

Se ríe – **bueno vamos almorzar - ** se me acerca y engancha mi brazo al de ella

**Si **– me levanto y veo que ambos jefecitos llegar

**Hola** – los saludos

**Hola chicas** – saluda Andrew y cada uno va a su oficina

**Ah Darién** – lo llamo y se da vuelta justo enfrente de su puerta

**Si, princesa** – me dice y veo a mina con cara picara que me sonrie

**Melisa te espera en la oficina – **le anuncio y veo como su expresión cambia drásticamente

**No me jodas** – yo asiento – ¿**para qué? ¿Qué quieres? **– me encojo de hombros

**Ni idea** – lo veo con cara de que hago? Suspira mira el reloj y vuelve a suspirar. Entonces sale de mi boca antes de arrepentirme - ¿**Quieres venir con nosotras a comer?** –su cara se ilumina

**Si -**

**Bueno entonces vamos machito **– le dice mina acercándose a él y palmeando su hombro

**Llama a Andrew** – agrego antes de que empiece a confundir las cosas

Asiente y mina salta – **yo lo llamo -** y sale corriendo a la oficina de él. Una vez que estamos los cuatro estamos esperando al ascensor, veo salir a melisa de la oficina, supongo que no escucho irnos; y nos ve levantando su ceja pero está observando a Darién, que se oculta de tras de mí, pero es idiota me lleva 1 cabeza como si no lo viera. Entonces siento sus manos en mi cintura. Suena el ring del ascensor y entramos aun con Darién por detrás de mí y sin soltarme

**Darién** – lo llamo

**Si** – me susurra en el oído, acercándose, lo cual me produce un estremecimiento – **dime princesa**

**Tus manos **– y las señalo

**Ah!** – pero no me suelta

**¿Puedes guardártelas?** – le digo en forma de broma y seria

**Claro** – pero aun no me suelta, al contrario con los dedos pulgar de cada una mano, comienza a masajearme en círculos encima de mi camina

Y cuando una nueva y vieja sensación comienza a inundarme. Me giro entre sus manos y le digo: - **mira te hice un favor, en no decirte nada cuando apareció Melisa. Para que te dejara en paz, pero ahora guárdate sus manitos en otro lugar, así que para!**

Levanta las mano en forma de rendición – **de acuerdo…lo siento** –y retrocede un paso. Escucho las risitas de Andrew y Mina. Me volteo hacia ellos

**Y ustedes también** – le digo enojada a ambos

**Si si** – dicen al mismo tiempo. Pero sus risillas no cesan y entonces me enojo más; me cruzo de brazo, siento el perfume de Darién y su aliento en mi oído cuando me susurra

**Me encanta tu cara de puchero **– y un escalofrío se instala. Suplico mentalmente que lleguemos al comedor

Durante el almuerzo no hubo mayor problema, se unieron a nosotros un par de compañeros y varias chicas. Todas suspiraban por ambos jefe, en cuanto se levantaban a buscar algo todas giraban a ver sus atributos. Aunque todos sabían que Andrew estaba casado, aun así no dejaban de admirar lo guapo que era. El premio mayor se lo llevaba mi Darién, ese sí que sacaba suspiro si decir, que con algunos de sus comentarios hasta me pareció que algunas gemían

El resto del día se pasó volando y antes de irme reapareció mi Melisa.

**Hola melisa, ¿necesitas algo?**- le dije aunque ya sabía a quién buscaba.

**Darién!** – lo llama al verlo en la puerta de su oficina

**Melisa** – suspira y ella enseguida se dé su brazo, veo la cara de él con suplica pero me rio

**¿Ya se van?** – dice Andrew de tras de nosotros tres y asentimos

**Bueno creo que bajamos todos** – dice mi amigo rubio

**Ah me olvidaba** – dice Melisa separándose del brazo de Darién – **hoy te llamo un tal Seiya **– y mira de reojo a Darién – **dijo que te pasaba a buscar y que no hicieras planes por la noche que preparo algo especial**

**Y como es que tú lo atendiste** – le digo y se encojé de hombro

**Tú te habías ido a comer y sonó tu interno así que atendí - ** me explica como si nada

**¿Quién es Seiya?** – pregunta Darién pero su tono es bastante molesto

**Bueno él. Digo… Bueno es…** – hay no sé porque empecé a tartamudear

**BOMBON!** – grita alguien antes de salir del ascensor giro y veo a Seiya

**Seiya** – acto seguido me abraza por la cintura y me atrae a él. Dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

**Bombón como te extrañe **– y me aprieta mas veo a Darién enfurecido. Entonces Seiya agrega – **espero que me dejes mostrarte todo lo que tengo para ti. Te tengo una sorpresa y no vas a dormís en todo la noche**

Escucho a alguien toser – **disculpa no los presente** – le digo – **Seiya, él es Darién, el socio de Andrew y ella es Melisa la de . **– los señalo

**Ah si** – se separa y extiende la mano – **encantado**

**Hola** – dice melisas – **eres más guapo en persona que en la tele, dime cuando sacas el próximo álbum?** – bueno Seiya es un cantante muy reconocido, alto y de ojos azules, pelinegro largo y atado a una coleta. Él es guapo pero yo lo veo más como un hermano

**El próximo mes** – le responde, veo que observa a Darién, luego a mí y luego otra vez a él. Reacciona y extiende la mano – **un placer Darién, espero que trates bien a mi bombón**

**Claro** – se aprietan la mano pero percibo la tensión – **vamos Melisa **– le dice apoyando su mano en la espalda de ella, dios se ve celoso. Y antes de subir me dice –** Espero que no se repita este comportamiento inadecuado Serena. Recuerda que eres la secretaria de gerencia y debes dar el ejemplo**

**Pero Darién…..** – digo confundida

**Quieres ir a comer** – le susurra a melisa en el oído. Pero lo suficiente para que lo escuche y ella asiente emocionada. Y con eso desaparecen del piso

Suspiro - **no le hagas caso Sere** – dice Andrew que hasta el momento estaba callado

**Lo sé** – digo bajando mi cabeza

**Bombo no me diga… **- hace una pausa rascándose la cabeza como dándose valor – **no me diga que él es….**

**Cállate!** – le digo enfadado pero tenía razón, diablos solo con mirarlo se di cuenta – **aparte sabes que tienes que avisarme, no dispongo de todo el día**

**Por eso te llame **– me dice

**Si claro** – me resigno

**Buenos nos vemos mañana Serena** – saluda Andrew

**Si** – giro y lo miro a Seiya – **vamos a buscar a Mina **- y el asiente

**.**

**…**

**.**

**Tío Seiya!** – grita mi niña al entrar a casa con Seiya y Mina. Esta noche seria de nosotros tres

**Mini bombón** – le dice mientras la alza y la llena de beso

**Basta, basta me haces cosquillas** – dice ella retorciéndose para bajarse

**Hola Seiya** – saludo Amy

**Hola Amy** – le dice – **haber cuando nos presentas al famoso Taiki o piensas que te lo vamos a sacar** – agrega y Amy se sonrojada. Entonces todos nos reímos de ambas caras

Una vez que rini se durmió nos quedamos los tres charlando, hasta alta hora con la pizza totalmente fría, la cual habíamos encargado para la cena. Nos reímos como hacia tiempos no lo hacía, ya que mi gran amigo estuvo de gira por unos cuantos meses por su nuevo cd. Le contamos a Mina lo sucedido con Darién y con su voz alegre

**Pero está muerto, recontra muerto** – dice levantando su voz y poniéndose de pie

**Mina rini duerme** – le advierto

**Lo siento** – y se sienta

**Pero Mina tiene razón **– dice Seiya que tiene una mano apoyada en la cara y el codo en la mesa – **estaba más que celoso, yo diría como un tonto enamorado**

**No lo sé** – me niego – **paso mucho tiempo, quizá solo sea atracción física, pero nada amas….amor no. No lo creo**

Resopla Seiya – **te lo niegas hasta ti misma, solo escúchame, vas tíratelo. te sacas las ganas y sales de dudas... de si aún estas enamorada de él o solo es atracción física **– lo dice tan fácil

**Tiene razón Seiya. Cuantas quisiéramos estar en tu lugar** - agrega mina

**Chicos no estoy para juegos **– le digo

**Pero este fin de semana no está rini** – dice mina poniendo sus ojitos maliciosos –** y podemos arreglar unos minutos a sola con él y chan** –

**Chan!?**- repite Seiya

**Palo y a la bolsa** – dice mina, cosa que todos nos reímos

**Este término es más viejo que los dinosaurios **– dice Seiya

**Y?... ustedes me entendieron o no? **– no reímos todos

Levanto la caja de pizza y ordeno la sala. Mientras llevo el helado para mis amigo entonces Seiya anuncia

**Estoy enamorado chicas!** – mirándonos a mina y a mí.

**¿Y de ahora de quién?**- le digo sentándome con las tres copas. Recuerdo la lista interminable de enamorados de Seiya que tiene…siempre era igual, me dice que es el amor de su vida y a la semana vuelve a encontrar a otro amor de su vida…

**¿No me creen?**- dice inocentemente

**Lo dudo** – respondo

**¿A ver tiene pruebas?** – le pregunta mina

**Si** – dice orgulloso sacándose una foto del bolsillo del pantalón trasero – **miren llevo 1 mes con él**

Ambos nos miramos – **oh!es un record** – le digo y me rio acto seguido me tira un almohada del sillón

**No te rías bombón **– me dice –** ni tu tampoco Minako**

**Oye! Soy Mina** – le reprocha

**Minako,** **Minako,** **Minako** – la burla sacándole la lengua Yo me rio porque a Mina no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre completo

**Lo amo** – dice Seiya guardando la foto – **pero si el adonis de ojos zafiro quiere probar bueno….**

**Seiya** – gritamos Mina y yo. Aunque acto seguido nos acordamos de rini. – **Espera voy a revisar a mi niña **– llego a la puerta de la habitación, pero sigue profundamente dormida y suspiro

**Es hermosa** – dice Seiya a mi espalda. Junto con mina me siguió a la puerta de la habitación de mi hija

**Si** – respondo apoyándome en el marco de la puerta

**Cuando la conozca se enamorada de ella** – me dice – **ya lo veras**

**¿Cómo te diste cuentas?** – me giro preguntándole y los agarro a ambos del brazo para regresar a la sala

**Cualquier se daría cuenta**,** no tendrá sus ojos y será idéntica a ti; pero su mirada profunda y expresiones son las de él ** – menciona Seiya y yo suspiro.

**.**

**…**

.

Al día siguiente llego temprano a la oficina aunque muy cansada. Veo a Andrew

**Buenos días drew **– lo saludo

**Buenos días Sere, voy de salida a una reunión **– me anuncia

**Si si lo recuerdo, con los Tomoe** –

**Solo te pido una cosa** – asiento – **cuando se lo cuentes me avisas **

**Qué?...**- no entiendo y reacciono – **se lo tomo muy mal**

**No…bueno un poco** – dice –** supongo que no lo esperaba, le tuve que decir que él era uno de los inversionista también,**- encoge de hombro – **Así que. Pero prométemelo ¿qué me dejaras ver su reacción?** – me suplica como un niño pequeño

**Está bien **– le digo – **pero no creo que sea para tanto**

**Tu tan solo avisa** – me palmea el hombro – **nos vemos más tarde, cualquier cosa me llamas**

Hasta mediados de la tarde no hubo ni noticias de Darién, estaba concentrada redactando unos informes cuando escuche unas fuertes pisadas. Levante la vista y vi a Darién con cara de pocos amigo, trate de saludarlo pero ni caso me hizo. Se encerró en la oficina dando un portazo, Supongo que aun esta de mal humor

Antes de irme les dejo a Andrew y a Darién en cada oficina una copia del informe que realice para la próxima reunión con los Tomoe, son era una firma bastante importante con promesa de expandir el mercado hacia las costas del este del país.

Estoy tomando mis cosas cuando sale Darién con el informe en mano

**Esta todo mal** – lo revolea en el escritorio – **haz lo de nuevo** – y se va

**Oye** – le grito y se da vuelta –** si estas de mal humor no te la agarres conmigo y no está mal lo revise** – él vuelve a mi escritorio

**Esta todo mal, desde el inicio hasta el final** – dice señalándolo – **te deje todo marcado para que sepas como se hacen las cosas bien. Porque por lo visto si pasas la noche desvelada no haces bien el trabajo. Tú eres una empleada más aquí, y como todos debe hacer el trabajo, a pesar de jugar con tu amiguito toda la noche**

**¿Qué?** – Le grite – **baja tus niveles no te permito y ….. **– pero no me dejo terminar

**Y lo quiero en 5 min **– y se iba a su oficina otra vez

**No** – le grito vuelve a girar

**Te atreves a desafiarme** – está enojado; no, esta recontra enojado. Y yo pensaba que era celosa

**Me estoy yendo si quieres lo rehago mañana** – le digo con la cabeza en alta

**No, lo necesito ahora **– me mira directamente – **o tu amiguito no se puede cuidar solo, o necesita a una niñera**

**Mira te voy aclarar algo, aunque no te lo mereces** – le trato de decir pero nuevamente no me deja

**No necesito que me aclares nada **– me dice – **ya me quedo muy en claro, que quieres estar con ese niñito**

**Seiya es…** – empiezo a decir

**No me interesa** – vuelve a interrumpirme – **haz el informe y entrégamelo **– y se va a su oficina

**Diablos** – grito y me siento en mi silla

**Hola!** – aparece melisa con su pollerita. Buenísimo la frutilla del postre me digo a mi misma – ¿**esta Darién?** – y desde cuando me pregunta – **vine a buscarlo vamos a mi casa a cenar** – me mira – ¿**bueno tu entiendes no?**

Suspiro – **si, está en su oficina** – y se va a la oficina de él, golpea y sale Darién la ve y vuelve a mirarme

**Espérame 2 minutos** – le dice a Melisa y asiente. Entra y sale de la oficina apoyando la mano en la espalda de ella guiándola al ascensor – **tuve un mal día **– le comenta

**Yo tengo la receta infalible para mejorarlo** – y lo abraza por la cintura frotándose contra él

**Cuando termines envíamelo por mail así lo reviso** – me dice antes de subir al ascensor. Se agacha para decirle algo al oído a la víbora; y ella se ríe con esa risilla que dan ganas de matarla

**Arrogante, idiota, odioso** – agarro el informe lo hago un bollo y lo lanzo con todos mis fuerzas en dirección al ascensor. Y por primera vez desde que lo volvió me salen unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos, debo recordarme que no es mío y solo van a tener sexo. No es mío ya no es más mi Darién…..

Al llegar a casa Amy percibe que algo me paso. Pero no quiero hablar aparte ella tiene un examen, insisto que vaya temprano y que me atraiga una excelente nota. Luego de comer con rini y acostarla empiezo con las correcciones del maldito informe. Diablo lo quería todo modificado era como hacerlo de cero, no porque estuviera mal sino porque cambio todas las condiciones y no me lo dijeron….Cuando termine eran cerca de la una y con el cansancio de la noche anterior y la discusión con Darién no daba más, realmente estaba agotada.

Ya siendo casi las dos me acosté. No más apoye la cabeza en la almohada, sonó mi celular veo el número. Diablos era Darién

**¿Qué quieres**? – Atiendo de mala gana – **si es el informe, ya te lo envié hace una hora, y si quieres modificar algo, lo vemos en la oficina, no es hora de llamar a tus empleados** – le digo cortante y directo

**Si me llego **– me dice y pienso entonces que quiere – **solo…**

**Solo que Darién** – le menciona bruscamente – **dilo ya y no molestes mas**

**Es que llego borrado y necesito que lo envíes a otra casilla **– me dice – **estoy yendo a mi casa y quería revisarlo antes de acostarme**

**Acaso su empleada estrella, te deja que sigas trabajando?** – no quería decirlo

Se ríen – **es muy eficiente en lo suyo** – me dice y con eso me caigo al piso – **pero no estoy con ella **– alejo un poco el celular, lo miro con incertidumbre – **vas a anotar o me vas a tener toda la noche**

Reacción – **sí, si disculpa** – y porque me disculpe. Si es él quien interrumpió mi descanso. Tomo un papel y lápiz - **decime **– anoto – **ok lo tengo y te lo envió**

**Ok adiós** – y corta

Me quedo mirando perpleja. Qué diablos quería….y me tomo unos minutos absorber la información; y acostándome en la cama como una sonrisa reacciono. "Él quería hacerme saber que no se acostó con Melisa" y como una tonta me duermo

.

**…****..**

.

El miércoles Darién no apareció por la empresa en todo el día, según Andrew estuvo reuniéndose con los Tomoe y luego con los Meio, estos últimos serían los nuevos accionistas.

En cambio el jueves y a dos días del evento…llame a mi madre para asegurarme que rini se quedaría allí; y asegurarme que también estaría Samy…La verdad no confió en mi padre, no sería la primera vez que me hiciera daño.

La mañana paso volando ambos jefes estuvieron en reunión; y hasta entrado la tarde no aparecieron. Al llegar se encerraron en sus respectivas oficinas. Evite contarle a Mina de la llamada de Darién, no quería que volviera a la carga, con eso de Darién y yo. A veces pienso que es más romántica de lo que parece. Hablamos de la dichosa fiesta, no solo porque es su área, sino porque debía ultimar los detalles esta fiesta. Iba a ser el evento del año, muchos inversionistas y cliente estarían allí y todo dependía de como saldría esto. Todo debía ser perfecto, decidí ir con mi auto, por más que la trate de convencer de volver, Mina quería quedarse en la famosa casa de campo de los Furuhata. La verdad que yo también.

Desde que llego Darién, Melisa no paraba de llamarlo; y a pesar de mí, para mi sorpresa él no la quiso atender. Por un lado mi lado enamorado estaba feliz; y por el otro lado estaba triste, solo porque pensaba que se había convertido en un mujeriego

A los minutos de irme sale Darién de la oficina con otros contratos

**¿Y ahora qué?** – me adelanto. Siempre era lo mismo con él

**Están mal **– dice dejándolos en mi mesa – **el párrafo 3 y el 10 está mal. No es lo que piden ellos, debes prestar atención cabeza de chorlito** – por un momento veo un vestigio de un mejor humor, ya que desde que llego tenía en ceño fruncido

**A ver** – lo agarro y leo el párrafo – **te equivocas. Están tal cual ellos lo pidieron**

**No** – me dice. Entonces saco un papel del informe con la minuta de la reunión, con lo que los clientes pidieron y se lo muestro

**Es o no es lo que pidieron** – veo que levanta el cejo. Serena le ganaste esta partida al arrogante pienso para mí misma y me sonrió

**Puede ser **– dice.

**Sabes me tiene….** – le dijo girando por el escritorio para enfrentarme a él

**¿Te tengo que serena?** – reitera

**Eres ..Eres**.- me esfuerzo y le planto un dedo en mitad de su pecho – **un maldito arrogante, que no sabe más que desquitarse con sus empleados; y ejercer el poder sobre ello por su propia frustración.**

**Si claro, ahora me vas acusar a mí que yo te distraigo; Y porque no hablamos del cantansucho ese, con que sales** – se cruza de brazos

**¿De Seiya?** – Le pregunto – **¿todo este asunto es por tus malditos celos?**

**Celos? Yo ¿de él?** – Me dice – **desearía ¡!**

Me rio – **si estas celosos .. Pero porque?**

**Yo jamás, y menos de alguien tan banal como ese **– me dice – **si crees que tu despiste o mala dedicación, la puedes desviar a tus atenciones amoroso. Te equivocas**

**El equivocado eres tú** – le digo desafiante, pero en ese momento escucho como la puerta de la oficina de Andrew, se abre y vuelvo mi vista a él – **deja aclararte unas cositas**

**No me interesa, tu vida privada **– me dice don arrogante – **salvo cuando estropea tu profesionalismo. Al parecer siempre será así…ya me imagino, que ese tu noviecito es tan niño como tú**

**Seiya no es mi novio** – y veo que abre los ojos grandes

**Lo que digas ,. - ** Menciona – **como quieras llamarlo…**

**Te repito no es mi novio **– respiro tomando aire – **es un amigo **– y lo empujo con las mano en el pecho – **yo no tengo novio, ni esposo, ni amante, ni pareja, ni nada. Mi vida es complicada, por si misma. Para que venga alguien a complicarla más y Tú –** le digo señalándolo– **no eres nadie**

**Si claro Serena, por quien me tomas **– me dice en forma sarcástica – **mira si me voy a comer ese cuento, si nada mas como te abrazo, como te llamo. Y claro esta ese beso, me dejo claro que no es tu novio **– se burla

**Me beso en la mejilla** – me exaspera este chico. Cierro los ojos y suspiro – **aparte él no está interesado en mi - **resopla **– está interesado en ti** – le digo y con eso se queda mudo, así que continuo – **me pidió ayuda para conocerte, por eso subió, ya que con Andrew no tuvo oportunidad. **

Siguen sin hablarme. Parado. Petrificado. Absorbiendo mis palabras crédulo, rodeo el escritorio y le digo – **y que le digo?**

**¿Qué?** – parpadea y lo miro fijamente

**Darién…..Seiya es Gay** – y con esos escucho una carcajada saliendo de la oficina de Andrew, giro para ver a Darién parpadear rápidamente

**Se..Serena...yo** – trata de articular

**Bueno. Le paso tu numero o no?** – agarro mis cosas y me las coloca en los hombros

**¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?** – parece perplejo y aun no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar

**¿Que si le paso tu número? **– le digo de forma burlona – **¿tiene o no oportunidad? **– vuelvo a bordear el escritorio y estoy frente a él antes de irme

**No..Yo...no** – aún siguen sin articular y con eso se me escapa una risilla burlona

**Bueno.- **me encojo de hombros -** Después de casi 6 años pudiste cambiar de gusto** – y con eso lo saco del estado de petrificación

**Serena** – me mira

**Decídete y me avisas **– le digo – **adiós Darién, chau Andrew** – le grito y solo recibo más carcajadas desde la oficina.

Cuando estoy entrando al ascensor veo que Darién, que por fin se movió; y fue en dos zancas a la puerta de Andrew y ante de cerrar las puertas escucho

**Tú lo sabias** – esta enfurecido – **me dejaste actuar como idiota** –

Y con eso la puerta se cerró, comenzando el lento descenso, entonces no me pude contener más, y me largue a reír con todo lo que tenía recordando la cara de Darién.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**La que escribe**

**.**

Gracias por todos los consejos todavía soy principiantes en esto y me gusta escri**bir** ya que me ayuda al estress diario

bueno volviendo a la historio no sera larga, y tendrá lemon...Serena esta tomando mas fuerza y este amigo se quiere levantar al dios griego de darien jaja...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno este capitulo contiene Lemon, ya están advertidos**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Un rosa, una rosa roja se hallaba en mi escritorio, pegada a ella iba una nota. Con eso me encontré al llegar el viernes por la mañana. Acerque a mí, la rosa y la olfatea. Observe la nota tenía solo dos palabras: "_lo siento_". Volví a ver la rosa, es mi favorita. Aun lo recordaba. Guarde la nota y la puse en un pequeño recipiente en la punta de mi mesa.

**Que hermosa flor** – me dijo una voz, levante mí vista, la cual estaba ya concentrada en mi primera tarea del día. Vi a Andrew con una sonriente sonrisa

**Buenos días drew** – lo salude. A su lado se encontraba Darién. Lo vi a los ojos y el solo demostraba arrepentimiento en su mirada

Sin darme cuenta me perdí en esa mirada profunda, esos ojos zafiro, que aún me llamaban tanto como el primer día. Supongo que a él le paso algo similar porque al darnos cuento o volver a tierra Andrew ya no estaba. Entonces Darién se acercó y se sentó enfrente a mi escritorio. Frente a mío

**Lo siento Serena** – me dijo –** de verdad lo siento** – lo vi directamente y realmente estaba arrepentido. Por lo que paso, o mejor dicho todo lo que me hizo pasar.

**Está bien** – le reste importancia. Aunque ayer disfrute viendo su cara. Decidí volver mi vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

**Fui un tonto** – me dijo nuevamente y con eso lo observe

**No hay problema Darién** – le mencione más para cerrar el tema

A largo su mano y acaricio la rosa que puse en mi escritorio y me miro.- **Sere…yo**

**Bueno amigo** – apareció en escena Andrew apoyando sus manos en los hombros en Darién – **si ya te disculpaste, nos tenemos que ir a la reunión **– le anuncia, se levanta y le asiente al amigo

**Dejo las cosas y vamos** – le menciona antes de ir a su propia oficina y saliendo nuevamente a los minutos – **vamos**

**Si** – le dice Andrew – **Sere encárgate de todo, volveremos después del almuerzo - **yo asiento

La mañana paso volando, todo el mundo estaba en loquesido con lo de mañana. Si era el gran día, la gran fiesta estaba a punto de llegar. En el almuerzo quien no hablaba de que se iban a poner, hablaban con quien se iban a dormir (y alguna se atrevía a fantasear con despertarse en los brazos de MI Darién); me hervía la sangre pero lo supe disimular. Mina estaba más histérica que nunca, era su gran momento y aunque años anteriores había salido todo perfecto, esta era más importante. Dependía de que si volvían a invertir en la empresa los viejos inversionista y de captar nuevos clientes.

**Maldición** – decía mina sobre mi escritorio. La lleve allí para almorzar, ya que en el comedor estaría peor. La gente no paraba de preguntarle cosas y comer afuera iba ser peor.

**¿Qué paso?** – le pregunte a mi amiga

**El proveedor me fallo** – me dice enfurecida cerrando el móvil – **el muy cr…**

**Mina – **la reprendo

**Bueno – **resopla** - el corto de seso, me anuncia, hoy que no puede llegar con las provisiones** – me dice y si era un problema - **Ahora resulta que tengo que ir por mi segunda opción, esperando que tenga lo que necesito **– y aunque era precavida, solo para el trabajo, siempre había una posibilidad de error. Suena el celular y atiende – **si diga** – escucho como contesta – **si claro, bueno si lo llevas mañana a primera hora,….. Veremos un nuevo presupuesto…claro estás hablando con Mina Aino. ¿Con quién crees?…. Ok no me falles, sino te corto las pelotas** – si mi amiga cortésmente finalizaba su trato con el nuevo proveedor. Corta y gira su cabeza a mí. Veo que sus ojos se posan en la flor – **y esto amiga! ¿Te olvidaste de comentarme algo?** –

Toda sonrojada empiezo mi relato, finalizando con los celos y el arrepentimiento de esta mañana

**Guau!**- se expresa – **esta calado hasta la medula!** – y ambas nos reímos

.

**.**

**Sere** – me llama Andrew cerca de la hora de la salida – **¿terminaste el informe que hay que presentar a la empresa Meio?**

**Si-**

**Perfecto. Bueno entonces no te retengo más, ve a casa y mañana estate temprano **– yo asentí empezando a guardar mis cosas – **¿sabes cómo llegas? - **agrega

**Sí, claro** – le respondo

**Si quieres…..te paso a buscar** – dice una voz uniéndose a Andrew y a mi

**No Darién, voy en mi auto** – le contesto – **aparte voy con Mina**

**¿No se irán a perder no? **– lo mire fulminándolo con la mirada – **mejor dame tu dirección y te paso a buscar. Por lo distraída que sos seguro te pierdes o llegas tarde** – ¿perdón? ¿Había vuelto a la carga don arrogante?

**Darién** – lo reprendo solo con la voz seria

**Está bien **– dice levantando las mano en forma de rendición – **Llámame si necesitas un guía**

Resoplo **- De acuerdo** – agarro mis cosas dispuestas a salir –** nos vemos chicos - **

**Sere** – me llama Darién –

**¿Sí?- **me giro para verlo

**Bueno…**- parece un poco nervioso – **me gustaría conocer a tu amigo**

**¿A Seiya?-** le pregunto y lo miro con una cara desconcertada

**Bueno. ¿Es tu amigo no?**- me dice

**Sí..**- no sé qué pensar…¿quiere salir con él?,¿Darién es gay? ¿Se volvió gay? Y supongo que vio mi cara porque en seguida agrego

**No es lo que piensa…diablos Serena** – me dice pasándose una mano por el pelo y me rio – **me gustan las mujeres… especialmente** – se acerca a mí – **una rubia de ojos celeste, que es amiga** **de ese **– dejo de reír automáticamente y trago duro, pero para salir del paso

**¿Mina?** – le digo

**Ni loco me meto con esa loca **– me dice riendo, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y agrego

**Entonces. Bueno que se yo ..Pensé que bueno quería salir con ella o con él no se** – me rio internamente por su cara – **es una buena persona Seiya, y bueno…**- me quedo pensando – **aunque hubiese sido una lástima que tú seas gay, sería un desperdicio** – y me doy cuenta que ese último pensamiento lo dije en voz alta. No solo por uno la risa de Andrew y sino también por la cara de Darién que lo decía todo: _"Aun te tengo muerta", _Me mira de manera seductora

**Cuando quieres confirmarlo** – me levanta las cejas pero su vista va a mis labios – **tu sabes dónde encontrarme** – vuelvo a traga duro y antes de decir otra cosa

**Chau** – los saludo tratando de huir, bajo la atenta mirada de mi amigo y mi bueno…no sé. De Darién también – **Hasta mañana**

**.**

.

**Bombón, que bueno que te encuentro** – me dice mi amigo Seiya del otro lado del teléfono. Si por suerte ya me encontraba en casa; y Amy aún no se iba…no sé qué excusa me dijo ahora, pero estaba segura que era por el tema de Rini de mañana

**Seiya, que agradable sorpresa, pero a que debo tu llamado** – le pregunta con curiosidad

**Bueno….la verdad necesito un favor, un favorcillo uno chiquito** – y cuando Seiya empieza así quiere decir que está metido en un problema hasta el fondo

**Larga no más** – le respondo para terminar rápido el tema

Escucho que da una gran bocanada de aire y suelta – **mañana no puedo ir** –

**¿Qué?...Seiya. Mina cuenta contigo** – le digo y si el no solo es inversionista, iba a ser una de las atracciones del evento

**Lo sé** – me dice rezongando – **por eso quiero que le digas vos a Mina **– si y yo debo comerme las puteadas, digo los reproche de ella

**Pero. **(Hago una pausa)** cuenta contigo. Lindo paquete me tiras** – le digo enojada

**Sí, si ya lo sé** – me dice –** pero de verdad no puedo es por Kevin** – si él era su pareja, un chico un poco más bajo que él, morocho y sus ojos ni idea siempre los tenía tapados por un par de anteojos. – **me lleva un fin de semana los dos solo, no te imaginas el lugar que reservo **– ¿qué? Deja plantada a una amiga, a un trabajo por un fin de semana romántico y encima me tengo que comer yo la bronca

**Seiya, sabes que te contrataron haces más de 6 meses** – le reprocho

**Sí, pero es que no conocía a Kevin** - resoplo –** y como nos peleamos ayer, queríamos reconciliarnos**

**Seiya, mira: Mina y la empresa cuenta con que todo salga bien** – lo trato de convencer – **¿no puede irte después del evento?** – era más una afirmación que una pregunta pero se queda callo por unos largos minutos entonces lo llamo – **Seiya**

**Bueno bueno **– me dice y encima se ofende – **ya se, voy canto y me las pianto** –

**Seiya – **

**Bueno. Pero debo ser el primero en cantar eh! **– salve la situación

**Ok, vale hablo con mina por eso entonces ** – lo salude y cortamos

.

**. **

Bendito día, al fin era el sábado esperado. El día comenzó con Mina agolpándose mi puerta temprano, desesperada, histérica, ella debía estar temprano, por lo cual me dejo su ropa y todas cosas que podía necesita. Yo iría temprano pero debía de ir a dejar a Rini primero, a la casa de mis padres. Por suerte Amy paso por la mañana y ayudándome con los últimos detalles del viaje o mejor con la histérica de mi amiga rubia.

Siendo las primeras horas de la tarde y con todo cargado en el baúl del auto, me dispuse a ir a lo que en algún momento llame hogar

**Hija** – me saludo mi madre al cruzar su puerta

**Abuelita** – dijo rini saltando de mis abrazo a hacia Ikuko, mi madre

**Hola mamá** – la salude –** samy ya llego?**

**Tranquila esta desde temprano, y no se ira hasta que vuelvas mañana** – me dice. Para tranquilizarme, aunque sé que ella protegería a mi hija. Cosa que no supo cómo hacer conmigo, cuando mi padre me dio la espalda y me cerró la puerta. Al único que confió ciegamente, es en mi hermano

Charlamos un poco, en la cual se unió Samy, mientras me aseguraba que no se iría, pero me pidió que el próximo domingo, este temprano. Traería a Hotaru a la casa y necesitaba de mi apoyo. Así que asentí a la petición.

Me encontraba nerviosa, muy nerviosa para decirlo, no solo era la fiesta, sino que estaría Darién en la misma. Eso me hacía acordar a la fiesta de graduación años atrás. Mis recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente al recordarla, me rio de cómo casi la perdíamos por estar bueno…. Me sonrojo solo de pensarlo. Habíamos llegamos corriendo, justo cuando anunciaban el apellido de Darién. Él se iba acomodándose la ropa mientras nos reíamos al entrar al salón, éramos dos tontos enamorados. Yo tuve más suerte, como mi apellido era unos de los últimos, me pude acomodar mi ropa en mi lugar asignado y cuando subí a buscar mi diploma, salvo la mirada a lo lejos de mi padre, que me dio indiferentemente, todo lo demás fue bien. Lo que más le molestaba era que entre de la mano de Chiba y aunque en ese tiempo sabía que ya nos entendíamos, pero no lo aprobaba. Nunca lo hizo. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar esos recuerdos

Al entrar a la casa de campos de los Furuhata casi me caída de espalda, era maravillosa, bellísima, era una especie de cabaña de cuento de hadas. Tenía jardín llenos de flores de diferentes colores, tanto por enfrente como por detrás, pero en la parte trasera había rosas rojas. Contaba con dos pisos, y muchas pero muchas habitaciones. No podría creerlo. Lita sí que tenía suerte. Y la recordé. Según Andrew que llegaba hoy por la noche, me había mencionado hace unas horas, de su viaje de estudio. Estuvo afuera por más de 3 meses, aunque mi amigo la veía cada tanto; ya que se tomaban un avión casi todos los fines de semana. Pero yo la extrañaba. Al fin volvía con nosotros, suspire tenia tantas ganas de contarle cosas. Recordé que ella no sabía aun de Darién, bueno no sabía que este Darién era mi Darién. Le había pedido a Andrew que no se lo digiera, sino era capaz de volver tan solo para patearle trasero.

**Al fin llegas **– se apresura Mina en cuento piso la propiedad Furuhata – ¿**trajiste las cosas?**

**Sí, no me olvide de nada** – le dije orgullosamente. Pero acto seguido me llevo a rastra a lo que sería nuestra habitación. Solo esperaba poder dormir en ella, porqué conociéndola terminaría durmiendo en el patio.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar, a los inversionistas se les ofrecía información del evento y de la empresa, (esa era mi tarea primordial). Vi a Darién de lejos, estaba realmente muy guapo, con un traje negro, camisa blanca, y una corbata haciéndole juego. Realmente estaba sexy

**10 centavos por tus pensamiento** – me sorprende mi amigo a espalda mía – **pero te los pagaría yo, porque por esa cara de lujuriosa es obvio **– gire bruscamente. Pero como se le ocurre a Seiya decir ese comentario en voz alta. Volví mi vista al lugar donde todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se encontraban. y sí estaba excitada, ese pantalón realmente resaltaba su c…., suspire. Solo suplicaba que no haya escuchado el comentario de Seiya, hasta que se di vuelta, me vio y me sonrió de manera sexy –

**Seiya **– le grite. Él tan solo se encogió de hombros. y empezó a huir – **Seiya** – le grite más fuerte., el muy cobarde tira la piedra y se va

**Calma** – me dice alguien a mi espalda, apoyándome una mano en mi hombro, gire y vi Darién – **recuerda que hay invitado - **suspire

**Tiene razón **– baje mi cabeza pero Seiya me las pagaría, entonces – **sabes** – les digo a Darién – **estábamos hablando de vos **– me mira expectante – **bueno Seiya me pregunto qué te gustaba, y me confeso que esta noche cantaría para ti y** – me acerque – **no le digas, pero espera que subas y le des un beso en público **– me aleje para ver la reacción de espanto de Darién.

**Se. Seré…-** estaba tartamudeando se quedó callado por unos momento como para hilar sus pensamiento – **bueno tu sabes, que no soy de ese palo** – me encogí de hombro –** será bueno tu amigo. Pero no no me interesa. ¿Lo sabes no?** – volví a encogerme de hombros

**Díselo** – le digo –** mira ahí vuelve** – lo señalo

**Hola** – le saluda a Darién. Seiya me observa y sabe que algo le dije –** ¿bombón que hiciste?** –me hago la desentendida

**Seiya **– toma la palabra Darién – **mira se ve que eres una buena persona y estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, pero la verdad yo no tengo tus mismo gusto **– me moría de risa por la cara descanjada de Seiya y el nerviosismo de Darién

**Bombón** – me grito – **mira,** - me dice – **la verdad es que estas de infarto** – agrega mirándolo de arriba abajo – **pero tengo pareja y lo amo. Pero si quieres probar lo que es bueno llámame. Si no te dejo a mi amiga para que te cumpla las fantasías contigo **– me fulmina y yo lo quiero matar

**Eso pretendo** – dice el arrogante

**Oye** – y me agarra por la cintura y me atrae hacia él

**¿Acaso no quieres?** – me susurra cerca de mi oído

**Tortolitos** – nos llama Seiya y ambos giramos para verlo – **¿qué le sucede al guapetón rubio?** – y ambos dirigismo nuestras vista a Andrew, estaba con la cabeza abajo y muy triste. A pesar de que la fiesta estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado y estaba mal – **bueno me toca cantar, los saludo. Ya que después me voy a mi cita romántica** – miro a Seiya y asiento en forma de saludo

**Disfrútala** – le digo

**Si, tú también bombón** – me dice – **y tu dios griego esta vez cuídense!** – dice lo último con una sonrisa perversa. Sé que Darién no lo entenderá pero yo sí, así que con mi mejor cara de odio despedí a mi amigo

**¿Qué le pasa a Andrew?** – le pregunte a Darién, cambiando de tema. Me di cuenta que aún no me soltaba, así que con disimulo me separe

**Es que Lita no viene** – suspira – **hablo con ella hace unas horas y el avión no sé qué problema tuvo y suspendieron el vuelo, hasta nuevo aviso**

**Pobre, él la esperaba** –mencionó – **iré a hablar con él **– asiente y yo me alejo. No sé si lo habrá notado pero con su pequeño tacto me estremecí tanto, que ansiaba que sus manos me recorrieran.

**Andrew** – lo llame – **¿cómo estás? Darién me acaba de contar**

**Bien, solo que ansiaba verla**– me dice un poco nostálgico – **sabes, hace más de 15 días que no la veo, y es demasiado tiempo para mí **– y me sonríe

**Ya verás antes de que te des cuenta estará aquí contigo** – le digo animándolo

**Gracias, estas hermosa** – me dice y miro mi vestido. Si, Mina se había es merado en mi vestuario, llevaba un vestido blanco, largo en capas hasta los pies, con un tajo al costado que llegaba hasta el medio muslo, que al caminar se abrí. En la parte de arriba tenía una escote en v que subía hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello que se cruzaban para atarse. La espalda iba descubierta hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Era una especia de atrevido y sexy pero recatado vestido. Según Mina inocente y sugerente – **eres una especie de ángel…bueno** – me dice Andrew trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad – **un ángel con un solo propósito, matar a alguien– **agrega.

**No lo sé** – le digo con media sonrisa – **no me dijo nada**

**¿Qué? por dios cuando te vio casi se muere, te miro de arriba abajo varias veces, y cuando te vio la espalda se murió de infarto** – me dice alegremente – **y a cualquiera que se atrevía a mirarte, lo asesinaba con la mirada** – finaliza y yo me rio. No solo por lo que me dijo, sino porque eso animo a mi amigo

El resto de la noche paso lo más tranquila, después de que canto Seiya, una banda lo reemplazo, que continuo toda la noche. Los contratos se firmaron y todo salió como lo habíamos esperado. Pero lo que me indignó no fue ver a Melisa refregándose en cualquier oportunidad sobre Darién, sino es que el muy arrogante se puso a bailar, con no sé quién, de no sé qué sección, con escote demasiado exagerado. Encima le sonreía pero cuando él le dedico esa sonrisilla sexy, MI sonrisa lo quise matar. La sangre me hirvió y me fui directo a ellos, pensando en cómo se atrevía a mirar a MI Darién, si para que negarlo era MIO, y de nadie más. Pase por su lado y "accidentalmente" la empuje, le pedí disculpa sin mirar a Darién. Mientras le tendía la mano a chica con escote exagerado, escuche una voz burlona.

**No estarás celosa** – anuncia don arrogante riéndose

**¿Yo?** – me giro para enfrentarlo – **desearías **– repetí sus palabras

**Si, estas celosísima **– extiende sus manos y me atrae hacia él por la cintura– **tengo una forma de remediarlo – **me susurra al oído

**No estoy celosa** – lo empujo y me marcho. Cuando un mozo pasa cerca mío, con una bandeja agarre la primera bebida que tenía y en un sorbo me la tome

Luego de unos minutos y con mi segunda bebida en mano, tratando de tomarla, ya que era whiski. Recordé porque no tomaba alcohol, pero esa noche lo necesitaba, Estaba tratando de hilar mis ideas en el patio trasero de la casa, antes de regresar a la fiesta.

**¿Qué demonio te paso? **– me dice Mina al llegar a mi lado. Se la veía más relajada, ya que la fiesta había rendido sus frutos. Ahora podía disfrutar de la fiesta

**No sé de qué hablas** – ignorando su pregunta, le digo a mi amiga pero con la vista mi vaso, trato de llevarlo a mi boca pero no, no puedo pasar el líquido

**A la escenita que vi hace rato** – me dice sacándome el vaso de mi mano

**Ni idea – ** me encojo de hombros.

**Serena. Te conozco** – me reclama – **ve y reclama lo tuyo**

**Sabes que no puedo** – bajo mi cabeza. Giro sobre mí y me voy a la barra más cercana

Pido un trago pero más liviano. Cuando lo tengo me lo tomo de golpe – **otro** – le hago señas al barman

Cuando tengo el segundo en mi poder, aparece Mina nuevamente al lado mío. Me ve como esos ojos y comienza

**Amiga…si tienes tanto miedo, pero lo deseas demasiado, haz lo que yo hago** – señala el vaso – ** culpa al alcohol**

**¿Qué? – **no la comprendo

**Ve tíratelo** – me aclara – **y después si te he visto no me acuerdo** – me deja pensando ese último comentario

La fiesta está llegando a su fin. Bueno está en su fin muchos se fueron y otros se fueron a sus habitación. A diferencia de mí, que me encuentro en la cocina, revolviendo la heladera tratando de buscar que tomar…si hasta el agua de los floreros tome. Pero como mala bebedora devolví todo hace unas horas atrás. Cosa que me hace ahora este bastante lucida, a pesar de la borrachera, yo diría más que estoy achispada. Conclusión tengo todos los sentidos activos, y soy consciente de mis actos. Así que dispongo a seguir tomando necesito sacarme a Darién de mi sistema.

Ir a dormí no puedo, como me lo imagine Mina ocupo nuestra habitación. Con un joven llamado Yaten, es muy guapo, de ojos verdes y pelo plateado atado en una coleta (al estilo Seiya) al parecer es un cadete en el piso de administración. Hace meses que esta atrás de Mina. Aunque mi amiga no me lo mencionara, sé que es él con el que se estuvo haces unas semanas.

**Yupi!**- grito alzando las manos, encontré cerveza. Aunque no me gusta era lo único con alcohol que encontré en la bendita cocina, era una botellita, así que las destape y empecé a caminar. Tomando pequeños sorbos.

Me llamo la atención la luz que provenía del escritorio, el mismo en el cual se habían cerrado los últimos contratos a mitad de la fiesta. Pero estaba cerrada. Lo recuerdo bien porque fui yo quien la cerró. Le di un sorbo a la botella, y (recordé porque no me gustaba), empuje la puerta despacio y lo vi…. Vi a mi Darién de espalda con la vista en la ventana pensando, la misma daba al patio trasero. Se veía realmente sexy, después de toda la noche. Aún estaba como si recién comenzara, observe que tenía una bebida supongo que era whisky, pero no lo tocaba solo lo revolvía en su mano. Desde mi perspectiva podía apreciar una de mis mejores vistas, el precioso y apetecible trasero, el hermoso y masticable, si estaba para morderlo todo. Como dice mi loca amiga. Mientras me adentraba más en la habitación, mas excitada me encontraba ante su presencia, su olor, a tan solo él. Al parecer se di cuenta de estaba allí, giró y me miro por un instante sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. El ambiente se puso tenso como solo nosotros dos lo podíamos hacer ante lo inminente.

**Serena** – me dijo con su voz ronca. Lo recorrí con mis ojos por todo su cuerpo. Tenía la camisa blanca sin corbata, con los tres primero botones desabrochados, se empezaba a ver su pecho, y de repente tenía ganas de recorrerlo con mi boca, con mi lengua por ese pecho duro.

No sé si era el alcohol, no estaba bien lucida. Un poco desinhibida pero con mis cincos sentido activos. Me di cuenta que lo deseaba. Me miro y me sonrió

**Pensé que te había ido a descansar**– comenta, le negué con la cabeza. No le hable me adentre a la habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás mío. Le di un sorbo a mi botella y la deje en una mesita al lado de la puerta, me acerque a él despacio, tambalee – **¿estas borracha?** – me pregunto. Bueno, no estaba. Achispada diría yo. Pero lucida y con un propósito. Le sonreí otra vez, llegue al borde del escritorio que nos separaba y empecé a bordearlo pero tocando con un dedo el borde del inmenso escritorio mientras caminaba hacia él

**Serena** – me dice su voz empezó a ser más ronca – **¿qué haces?** – le volví a sonreír. Cuando llegue a él gire vi su vaso. Recordé las palabras de mina, _"culpa al alcohol_". En verdad lo haría pensé, lo deseaba desde que llego, desde que me beso y sé que él también. Entonces a quien mal le haría, somos grandes ¿no? Tenía que solucionar muchas cosas, pero por una noche no quería pensar en ello. Volví a verlo a la cara y le sonreír – **Serena** - su respiración empezó a agitarse. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi intenciones – **es mejor que te vayas a dormir, estas borracha** – entonces vi como miraba mis labios. Me lo mordí intencionalmente, su respiración se entrecorto. Vi en sus ojos el deseo, estaba nublándose y luchando por saber si era lo correcto o no, sobre todo por mi estado.

No lo pensé más, no deje que él piense más, acorte la poca distancia que ya teníamos, y me abalance a él. Uniendo nuestros labios, en seguida me respondió. Me tomo entre los brazos, se aferró a mí y mis manos fueron directo a su cabello azabache, tan jodidamente sexy como desprolijo, me volvía loca. Nos besamos frenéticamente como si el mundo se detuviera. Era un beso desesperado, algo que hace más de 6 años se nos fue negado. Ardíamos de pasión uno por el otro. Éramos deseo puro. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Vi como sus ojos se habían oscurecido

**No, no debemos princesa** – casi no podía hablar, su respiración era demasiado agitada igual que la mía – **no está lucida** – me acerque casi pegando mi labio a los suyos

**Deja de pensar Chiba** – le susurre – **y actúan **

Con eso le estampé mi boca, empecé a explorar con mi lengua dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que él trataba de hacerlo en la mía, sé que se quería resistir pero no podía. Ambas lengua comenzaron un baile coordinado. Era un beso profundo y anhelado por ambos. Sus manos empezaron a pasar por mi espalda de arriba abajo, me estremecí al contacto a mi piel desnuda. Sentí como mis pechos se endurecían y al estar aprisionada entre sus brazos, sé que podía sentir como mis pezones pedían a gritar atención. Subió sus manos y me desato el nudo que había por mi nuca, haciendo que la parte delantera del vestido callera, no separamos un poco para tomar aire

**Eres hermosa **– me dijo, me giro y me sentó en el escritorio. Mientras me subía el vestido, para acomodarse entre mis piernas. Tire de él con mis mano en su pelo reclamando su boca, pero empezó a besarme succionarme el cuello, haciendo un recorrido hasta llegar a mis pecho, yo gemía de manera deliciosa. Cuando introdujo su boca en uno mis pechos me arque, dejándolos más expuesto a sus caricias. Luego de unos instantes hizo lo mismo con el otro, lo succiono y levemente me lo mordió. Provocando más gemidos que salían de mi boca. Con una de sus manos me masajeaba el pecho desentendido. Al finalizar me acerco más a él tirando de mis piernas, dejándome al borde del escritorio, enrede mis piernas en su cadera. Me miro a los ojos y acariciándome los muslo

**Serena…princesa…**-no podía respirar vi cómo me deseaba, tanto como yo a él – **no debo, estas borracha, no eres responsable de tus actos**

No quería que piense, levante mis manos y las acune en su cara besándolo, de una manera brusca y dejándolo loco. Yo no quería tampoco pensar, tan solo lo necesitaba.

**No pienses** – le dije y comencé a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando por fin la puede abrir me deleite con su pecho fornido y hermoso. Automáticamente mis manos lo acaricio. Mi boca empezó a besarlo empecé en su pecho justo a la altura del corazón, porque ahí es donde yo debo vivir. Mientras mi boca le recorría todo su cuerpo, mis manos exploraban su espalda. Podía sentir en su creciente erección, que se asomaba por debajo de sus pantalones – **Darién** - lo llame. Así que utilice mi último recurso. Lleve una de mis manos a su entre pierna desabroche el botón del pantalón e ingresa mi mano adentro de sus boxes, estaba duro y palpitante, tal como lo recuerdo. Ahogo un gemido en mi boca besándome, mientras que yo lo masajeaba. En ese momento supe que se rindió.

Me agarro mi mano y me la saco de su entrepierna. Me la beso y luego me la coloco atrás de su cuello, me tomo entre los brazos y me llevo hasta el sillón donde me recostó.

**Serena** – su voz era ronca. Me saco el vestido y se incorpora para sacarse definitivamente la camisa tirándola al suelo junto a mi vestido. Sus manos me exploraban como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, ambos siendo dos chiquillos enamorados e inexpertos. Ahora con algunos años atrás, éramos iguales. Poco a poco me beso, me lamio y me succiono cada para de mi cuerpo, cuando sus manos tocaron el interior de mis muslos, ya no podía reprimir mis gemidos. Una de sus manos llego a mi intimidad la acarició contra la tela que aún me separaba, la aparto a un lado e introdujo un dedo en mi interior, mientras que me besaba, arqué mi espalda dándole más acceso, queriendo que llegue más profundo en mí. Un segundo dedo se le unió moviéndolos hacia adentro y afuera. Pero cuando su pulga acaricio mi clítoris estalle.

Retiro sus dedos, por un instante sentir el abandono, se incorporó mientras yo me recuperaba del orgasmo. Se sacó los pantalones y se puso encima de mí me beso. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de ambas telas que nos separaban mis bragas y sus boxes

**Recuérdalo mañana **– me suplico, no quiera pensar en mañana. No ahora

**Darién por favor** – le suplique. Lo necesitaba adentro de mí. Mientras que él me rozaba con su erección por mi intimidad, yo estaba tan lista para recibirlo

**Te amo princesa** – me beso mientras se introducía en mi interior lentamente, hice una mueca de dolor. Se detuvo mientras esperaba que mi cuerpo de adaptar a él. No tardó demasiado. Pero él no quería moverse. Agarre sus nalgas y las empujes dándole a entender que ya había pasado. – **espera un poco** – me dice – **espere demasiado por esto**

**Muévete** – le suplique y como no lo hacía empecé a moverme yo aumentando la profundidad, la fricción entre los dos

**Diablos serena** – y con eso también comenzó – **me vuelves loco – **sonreí por ese comentario

En unos segundos encontramos el ritmo perfecto, ese viejo y conocido movimiento, que solo los dos teníamos. Estamos hecho el uno para el otro, éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas, que se acoplaban de manera exacta. Cuando mis músculos empezaron a tentarse, supe que mucho mas no duraría, Darién también lo sabía y comenzó a moverse más rápido, era un exquisito placer sentirlo de nuevo en mi interior, entraba y salía de manera fuerte y suave, salvaje y amorosa. La combinación perfecta.

**Mírame** – me dijo y fije mí vista en sus ojos, y con dos estocadas más, fuertes y salvajes, estalle en un nuevo orgasmo, más fuerte que el anterior. No pude resistirme y cerré mis ojos, mientras gritaba el nombre de Darién. A los segundo él me siguió

**Serena** – grito. Desplomándose encima de mí, nos quedamos así unidos mientras nuestra respiración regresaba a la normalidad. Levanto su mirada hacia mí cara, que ya lo observaba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, nos reímos, ambos nos reímos.

Se levantó separándose lentamente de mí, lo cual hizo que sintiera pequeña réplicas del orgasmo. Siempre lo hacía para recordarme que él había estado allí, y que nunca se cansaría de mí. Sin decir nada me lanzo el vestido y mi ropa interior. Bueno solo mis bragas, ya que el vestido no llevaba sostén, me levante y fui a buscar mis zapatos. No se en que momento me los saque, cuando me estaba colocando uno me resbale, vi de reojo a Darién que torcía el labio

**Aun estas borracha** – me dijo. Sé que por su gesto empezó a sentir que se había aprovechado de la situación. No quería dejarlo así

**Hazme un café** – le dije y le sonreí. Lo cual hizo que me devolviera la sonrisa. Esa misma sonrisa igual a la de mi Rini. Diablos pensé. Mientras se calzaba aun con la camisa abierta y sentado en el sillón me hablo

**Serena, quiero que hablemos** – lo mire y le sonrió – **después que tomes el café** – aclara calzándose el segundo zapato y parándose

Caí en cuenta de lo que hice, me deje llevar por lo que siento, por lo que lo deseo y por la cantidad de veces que mis amigos me dijeron que me lo tiraban. Era hora de mi retirada, las palabras de Mina resonaron en mi cabeza "_culpas al alcohol y si te visto no me acuerdo_", gire y encontré mi botella de cerveza, que había dejado, en el impulso de lujuria llamado Darién chiba. Cerré mis ojos y los abrí vi a Darién empezándose a abrochar la camisa, era un sexy simbol sin duda. Camine en dirección a la botella

**¿Qué haces? **– me dijo y me encogí de hombre

**Prefiero esto** – tome la botella y en un solo trago la termine. Diablos no me gustaba y caliente menos. – **Me voy** – anuncie y sus ojos se abrieron. En menos de lo que pensé estaba a mi lado, tomando mi botellita dejándola a un lado e impidiendo mi paso

**No puedes irte así** – Me destrozo su mirada, estaba entre angustiado y desconcertado

Suspire –** Te esperaré** – lo mire – **con café **– y me fui a sentar en el sillón donde hace unos momento fue sede de lujuria y pasión,

**No te muevas** – me advirtió y negué con la cabeza. Salió abrochándose la camisa en dirección a la cocina. Tenía unos minutos, no lo pensé. Me levante y me fui como pude a la habitación, aunque Mina estuviera disfrutando le tiraría la puerta abajo. El sentimiento de culpa era grande, prácticamente le rogué. No le suplique que tuviéramos sexo – **demonios** – cuando llegue al segundo piso y cerca de mi puerta me marea. Me apoye en la pared y sentí como si alguien me siguiera. Sabía que era Darién, me vendría a buscar. Quería asegurarse de lo que recordara lo que paso. Pero yo no quería, bueno si iba a recordar. Recordaría todo

**Serena** – levante la vista y vi a Mina despidiendo a Yaten – **¿que…..?¿Qué haces a estas h.…? - ** pero se interrumpió cuando Yaten le toco el brazo, ambos se miraron, Luego vieron a alguien, que estaba detrás de mí. Seguro que era Darién – **ven** – me dice mi amiga acercándose. Pero cuando vio mi pelo revuelto y mis labios hinchados lo supo – **estas más borracha que el borrachín del pueblo, dejaste alcohol o mañana vamos a tener que exprimirte para tomar algo de cerveza** – lo dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que Darién entendiera el mensaje.

Junto con Yaten me dejaron en la cama tirada boca abajo, sentí como Mina se despedía de él y le agradecía, con promesa a un encuentro futuro. Cerró la puerta y escuche el pequeño dialogo que tuvo Yaten con Darién

**¿Está bien?**- pregunto mi pelinegro

**Borracha pero bien**- le dijo – **¿dónde la encontraste? **

**Estaba en la cocina** – le respondió Darién – **quería hacerle un café pero se fue y me preocupe** – se escuchaba angustiado

**No te preocupes, una noche de sueño y se le quieta la borrachera** – y entonces le dijo lo que lo destrozo – **lo malo que no recordara nada de esta noche**

Los oí despedirse y me sentí mal por lo que hice, pero tenía miedo… la valentía se me fue al caño.

**Más vale que mañana me cuentes con detalles lo que paso hoy** – me advierte Mina acostándose en la cama de al lado – **porque hoy te salvamos, pero mañana detalles quiero detalles**

Asentí, antes de cerrar mis ojos. Aun con el vestido puesto y con el olor a Darién en mi cuerpo, caí en los brazos de Morfeo recordando lo que hice hace un momento.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>La que escribe:<strong>

**.**

Es mi segundo lemon, así que andaré puliendo...quizás los celos le sirvieron para decidirse no?

Un poco osada esta rubia cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo, hasta el pelinegro se rindió. Pero luego la culpa le llego.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté con una resaca de muerte, apenas que abrí los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana me cegó. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedo, me senté en la cama. Viéndome que me había acostado vestida, bueno me acostaron. Los recuerdos de la noche vinieron en mi mente. Me lleve una mano a la cara tratando de ocultar lo imposible. La jaqueca era de terrible pero peor era la culpa.

**Buenos días Barney** – me saludaba mi amiga. Haciéndome a lución al personaje de los Simpson, el amigo borracho de Homero. Me tendría que hacer la ofendida, pero cuantas veces yo le había dicho lo mismo

**No hables tan fuerte** – le pedí

**Que carita** – me dice, dejando en la mesita un vaso de agua y una aspirina – **cualquiera diría que no recordaras nada** – me guiño un ojo

**Cállate –**

Se reí – **te mandaron eso para tu cabeza** – me dice señalando la mesita – **báñate y nos vemos abajo** – antes de irse me agrega – **ah, también te envió una rosa….-** y cerró la puerta

Gire mi cabeza y la vi. No hice caso a la misma, tome la pastilla, junto con el vaso. y me fui a bañar. Necesitaba aclara mis ideas antes de enfrentarlo.

Ya más fresca y cambiada baje. Antes de entrar a la cocina suspire, tome fuerza y entre. Por lo que se escuchaba, ya había varias personas.

**Buenos días** – dije al llegar

**Mire quien se digna a aparecer Don Barriguita** – me saluda Andrew risueño – **dejaste seca mi reserva** – frunció la comisura de mi labio y todos se ríen. Todos salvo un. Un pelinegro que estaba apoyado en la mesada

**Toma serena** – se acerca Darién alcanzándome un café

**Gracias** – lo agarro y tomo un sorbo

¿**Recuerdas algo?** – me dice Yaten. Aunque no quisiera mis ojos se fueron a mis amados zafiro, si para que negarlo. Aun sigo enamorada de él. Pensé por un minuto decir la verdad, quería y cuando abrí mi boca

**No, no recuerdo nada** – soy una cobarde y lo peor que seguí – **recuerdo que busque algo en la cocina, encontré cerveza y después nada mas** – me encojo de hombro. Pero de reojo veo a Darién.

**Por suerte Darién te encontró, y aunque te escapaste del café. Te alcanzo a la habitación** – dice Yaten y agrega – **antes de que comentes alguna tontería** – y con eso Mina se atraganto. Mientras que Yaten la ayuda, Andrew me observaba

Incapaz de sentir su mirada de reproche, oculte mi cabeza entre mis manos apoyándome en la mesa - **chicos hablen más bajo por favor, me taladra la cabeza** – les digo para desviar el tema. Pero eso hizo que se largaron a reír

**Quien te manda a tomar tanto** – me dice burlándome Mina

**¿Tomaste la aspirina?** – menciona Darién al acerca al lado mío. Asiento. Apoyando sus manos en mi frente y comienza a darme leves masaje por mi maltrecha cabeza – **esto aprendí en . y ayuda a la resaca** – con sus dedos masajea mi frente de adentro hacia afuera. Por un momento me dejo llevar por esa sensación de placer y calma que me brinda.

**Veo que se levantó la borracha** – dice gritando, a los cuatro viento Melisa, al entrar al lugar – **y se supone que tu das el ejemplo, bah por suerte todos los contratos fueron firmados antes de que te pusieras así**

**Habla más bajo Melisa** – le dice Darién molesto sin dejar de masajearme –

**¿Y porque?, ¿Por esta?**- me mira y mira a Darién – **que se supone que ahora tenemos que ser su niñera. Yo que tú** – le dice a él – **le enseñaría cómo se comporta una en una evento de este tamaño.**

**Claro. Mire quien habla, la liga floja** – dice mina de forma sarcástica

**¡¿Liga floja?** – le pregunto incorporándome y apartando las manos de Darién de mis cabeza; pero él vuelve a masajearme ahora sobre los hombro. Es un placer para mi cuello

**Si** – me aclara mina – **vos porque no la viste. Como no se pudo tira al marido de Setsuna Meio, fue por el hermano de Michiru **– Michiru era una violinista contratada para el evento. Pero buena amiga de Mina y de Seiya – **como Darién no le dio pie con bola. Fue por los siguiente candidatos** – cada día los dicho de mina eran más recurrentes

**¡Eso es mentira!** – grito ofendida. Yo hice una mueca de dolor, por la punzada de mi cabeza producto de sus gritos.

**Como si nadie te hubiese visto** – le aclara mi amiga – **todos te vimos, ¿o no chicos? **– les pregunta a los presentes y todos asienten. Ofendida salió de la cocina y todos nos reímos.

De repente me di cuenta que Mina me miraba directamente. Fue cuando reaccione y me di cuenta de que había permitido que Darién se me acercara a un nivel íntimo, y eso no coincidía con el hecho de que yo no recordaba. Sutilmente me levante y me separe de él

**Es hora de irnos Mina** – le anuncie

**Ah no. Yo no me voy **– me dijo – **yo quiere disfrutar del sol y del lugar**

**Si Sere. Quédate un rato más **– me anuncia Andrew – **prepararemos algo afuera. Pero solo para los amigos y bueno…..**– mira a Mina – **y Yaten** – nos reímos el ultimo agregado al grupo.

**No puedo. De verdad tengo que ir a recoger algo **– le dije para que me entienda Mina resoplo entonces se me ocurrió algo –** ¿Yaten tú la puedes llevar a casa después?** – y la cara de Mi amiga se ilumino y con una sonrisa él también sonrío asintiendo.

Me despedí de todos. Al único que no vi antes de irme es a Darién.- suspire éndome a la casa de mis padres para buscar a rini pensé en él y en como iría a reacciona. Tengo que resolver el tema y antes de que sea tarde. La casa de mis padres estaba tan sola a media hora de la mi amigo. Así que no tarde demasiado

Toque timbre y al abrir la puerta vi como una pulga rosa de abalanzaba hacia mí a toda velocidad.

**¡Mami, mamita! **– viene gritando mi hija. Me agache y la abrace – **te extrañe mucho** – y me lleno de beso

**Yo también mi amor** – le dije. Me levante con ella en brazo – ¿**te portaste bien?**- ella asintió – **¿lista para irnos?**

**Siiiiii** –

**Hola hermana** – me saludo Samy en la entrada de la casa de mis padres. Si ni siquiera había entrado – **¿ya te vas?** – asentí

**Estoy cansada, fue una noche larga **– le dije – **¿mama?**

**Adentro. Deja que la llame** – asentí – **¿puede conducir así? – **al parecer se notaba mi cansancio

**Sí, no te preocupes** – y recordé los masajes de Darién. Sí que me ayudaron, ya no me palpitaba la cabeza

Al salir a la ruta en dirección a la ciudad, me cruce por la ruta que unía el camino de la casa de mi padre con la de mi amigo. A los pocos kilometro vi algo que me llamo la atención.

**Mami mira **– me seña. Veo un auto a un lado de la ruta. Al parecer tenía algún problema mecánico. Era rojo y tenía el capo abrieron y alguien lo revisaba. Estacione cerca y me acerque

**Quédate aquí, no salgas** – le advertí a mi niña antes de salir de mi coche

**¡Hey amigo!, ¿qué te paso? ¿Te doy una mano?-** le dije al extraño que no se le veía la cabeza. Mientras me acercaba recordé las cantidades de veces que me quede con el auto. Ni un alma caritativa me ayuda. Si me pongo a pensar a esta hora la ruta no pasaba nadie.

**Bueno a decir verdad..… **- mi dijo la voz incorporándose. Pero de repente sentí como mis vellos se erizaba y los músculos se tensaban. Solo una persona me ponía así – **Serena** – me mira asombrado. Lo primero que atine es a mirar hacia mi auto y ver a Rini. Luego volví la vista a él.

**Da...Darién** – cerré los ojos. Mi hija no bajaría. – **¿Qué paso? ¿Se te quedo el auto? **- le digo cerca de él

**Y a ti que te parece** – me dice sarcástico y limpiándose las mano –** no tengo ni idea de que le paso** – su tono se volvió gentil – **¿no se supone que te había ido hace horas?**

**Sí, pero tenía que ir a buscar a algo antes** – me encogí de hombre – **ve** – y señalando el interior del auto – **cuando yo te diga lo pones en marchas**

**¿Tú sabes arreglar auto?** – me encojo de hombre, asombrado. Pero hace lo que le digo. Me acerque al motor y pude ver el problema. Estirando mis manos y remangándome. Agarre la pinza que había dejo Darién. Tuerzo un poco más la tuerca cerca de la válvula. Le hago señas que arranque. Y guala – **fenómeno, arranco **– dice Darién bajando del auto – **te debo una ¿dónde aprendiste?**

**Cuando estás sola, y después de que varias veces me quisieron engañar lo mecánicos. Hice un curso y aprendí **– le digo orgullosa

**Me sorprendes Sere** – me dice al tiempo que bajo el capo de motor. – **princesa…..**

**Bueno me voy **– le digo interrumpiéndolo y girando hacia mi auto

**Espera** – impidiendo el paso y agarrándome por la cintura – **quiero…bueno…anoche…**- trata de hilar sus ideas. Lo se lo conozco

**Ah, con respecto a eso.** – Bajo mi cabeza – **si te vas a burlar como los otros te puedes ahorra los comentarios** – le digo tratando de sepárame de él. Pero no me deja. Al contrario me aprieta mas.

**No, no es eso** – me dice. Se lo quiere. Quiere decirme que paso, para que yo recuerde. Bueno según él. – **anoche bueno no exactamente te enc….** – pero es interrumpido por una bocina. Ambos giramos y nos soltamos. Si mi hija me salvo, aunque ella lo hizo tan solo porque estaba aburrida, y espera que vaya. Si no lo hago rápido bajara a buscarme

**Me tengo que ir** – le digo apresurando el paso – **nos vemos el lunes**

Asiente** – dirás mañana**

**No, el lunes** – me giro y lo veo. Se le dibuja una sonrisa

**Por eso**.-

**Bueno** – resoplo – **hasta el lunes**

Se ríen – **hasta mañana **– lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Se está burlando de mí, y me dice – **mañana, es el lunes Sere** – y caigo

**Lo que sea** – subo al auto y le digo a mi hija –** abróchate el cinturón** – desde el interior del auto saludo a Darién. Observo como curva sus labios por algo que le llamo la atención, si ese algo de pelo rosado.

**Mami** – me llamaba mi hija volviéndome al presente

**Si** –

**¿Ese era papi?**- rini acaba de reconocerlo. Con más culpa que otra cosa, no le quise mentir. No a ella

**Si, amor** – le conteste. Atreves del espejo retrovisor vi su cara de felicidad

**¿Se lo vas a decir, no mami?**– me dice ilusionada – ¿**le dirás de mí?** – y asentí. Tenía que poner fin y decirle luego él decidiría.

.

.

Lunes. Íbamos llegando tarde con Mina, no sé a qué hora llego el día anterior, y se quedó en casa contándome todo lo que había hecho, no sé hasta qué hora. Conclusión nos quedamos dormidas.

**Buenos días Andrew **– lo salude. Solo él había llegado.

Fue a mi puesto a comenzar con las tareas del día cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Darién salió con un increíble traje azulado, estaba impactante, pero lo que me llamo la atención, fue que a su lado había una chica de cabellos negros hasta el muslo, de ojos violetas. Era un poco más bajita que él, pero era muy fina. Si mina tenia aire impactante, ella era toda elegancia al caminar

**Buenos días** – saludo Darién al entrar. Me fije mejor en su acompañante. Diablos quien sería esa muchachita pensé. Sus ojos se me hacían conocidos.

**Buenos días Darién** – lo salude cortésmente – **Buenos días** – le dije educadamente. Aunque quería destruir a esa chica. Me sonrió, encima me sonríe la mina

Darién parece percatarse y me sonríe – **ella será mi secretaria Serena **– me aclara y me quede en shock! – **A partir de hoy tú estarás con Andrew y ella conmigo trabajando**.- lo veo perpleja, parpadeo – **vamos te mostrare con lo que quiero que empieces. Y luego te reunirás con Serena para que te enseñe las cosas **– le dice a su acompañante y ella asiente.

Antes de entrar a la oficina de mi Darién gira y viene a mi encuentro – **un placer conocerte Serena** – me dice extendiendo su mano. La agarro y la saludo – **mi nombre es Rei Chiba** – chiba? Pienso – **al parecer, el descortés de mi hermano no me presento**. – Le hace señas a este que solo se encoje – **será un placer trabajar contigo** – y se va junto con su hermano

Respire tranquila, era su hermana. Me sentí mal por mis instintos asesinos – **disculpa con todo el tema de la fiesta, se me olvide de avisarte que comenzaba hoy** – me dice Andrew a mi lado y no sé cuando apareció

**No importan, ahora sé porque sus ojos se me hacían conocidos** – me mira desconcertado. Y si pienso él solo conoce a Darién y los suyo son de azul zafiro. Entonces agrego – **es que mi hermano es novio de la hermana menor y tiene los mismo ojos que ella** – le digo sin importancia. Entonces sonríe

La mañana continua y a la hora tengo a Rei instalada enseñándole las cosas

**Vaya. Tú solo lo hacías para los dos** – yo asiento – **increíble**

**¿Y como van chicas?** – se acerca Darién

**Bien hermano** – y darien la ve con cara mala cara

**Te dije que aquí me llames Darién – **la regaña

**Lo siento her... Digo señor Darién** – le dice Rei burlándolo. Y me rio. Entonces gira Darién y me pregunta

**¿Quién era la persona que estaba ayer en tu auto? – **y me vi venir la pregunta desde hace rato

**Era mi hija** – vi cejas se levantaron. Sé que se sorprendió

**¿Tiene una hija?** – y asiento – **vaya no lo sabía**.

**Es algo más complicado de lo que parece**- le digo a Darién

**¿Estas casada? **– me pregunta Rei y yo niego – **¿pero vives con él?** – vuelvo a negar – **¿entonces?** – y realmente ella esta intrigada

**Rei no te metas** – la reprende Darién

**Está bien no te preocupes **– le digo porque parece enojado. Como no estarlo, si hace dos noche me acosté con él, y acaba de enterarse que tengo una hija – **es complicado. Solo somos ella y yo** – pero me mira con cara de lastima

A la hora de almorzar Rei se nos unió a Mina y a mí. Es una chica realmente simpática, y muy agradables. Lástima que no la conocí en el tiempo que salía con el hermano. Bueno lastima no, diría suerte. Porque ahora no podría tener esta relación. Nos contó de sus viajes y Mina le practico del evento…..

**¿De verdad puedo ir con ustedes? **– decía Rei emociona

**Claro** – le contesto Mina. Acababa de invitar a Rei a nuestro ritual de compras y salida que haríamos el próximo sábado. Que incluía a mi hija

**Gracias chicas, no saben lo asustada que estaba. Cuando Darién me dijo que me necesitaba temblaba al venir para acá – **Rei nos había contado, que ya trabajaba con su hermano en las antiguas oficina. Pero tuvo que ir de viaje, por un posgrado en el extranjero, y recién regreso después de un año – **¿que será eso?** – señalo un tumulto de gente que reía y se acercaba más entre ello. Sobre todo era más mujeres que hombres.

**Espera iré averiguar** – dice Mina

**Te acompaño** – agrega Rei

A los minutos ambas llegan con una mirada difícil de descifrar

**Bueno no sé si contártelo - **decía Mina

**Dime no me asuste – **le digo entre asustada y angustiada

**Sere** – dice Rei – **al parecer mi hermano, el sábado en la fiesta se acostó con una empleada –** no por dios como se enteró la empresa pensaba. Mi corazón latía a velocidad de la luz – **si** – continua Rei – **hay no sé. Ella dice que fue un dulce pero….**- ¿ella? Espera que sucede acá – **bueno al parecer bailo con ella toda la noche, y luego fueron al escritorio a la madrugada. Y bueno…estuvieron juntos - ** me siento. No lo puedo creer Darién me engaño! – **dice que lo quiere, que siempre le gusto. Él también siente algo por ella.- **se encoje de hombros -** Pero deben guardar las apariencia. Se lo conto a una amiga y esta le conto a todo el mundo. Ahora quiere hablar con Darién pero este no la atiende **–

**Es una cara rota** – grita Mina

**Pero Mina** – dice Rei – **no creo. Si mi hermano metió la pata, debe arreglar la situación. Veré si la puede recibir. ¿Tú qué opinas Sere?**

Yo que opino pienso…como me lo pudo hacer. Si el sábado estuvo conmigo. Que después se fue con ella. Me dijo que me amaba….es un mentiroso – **¿quién demonios se cree?** – grito levantándome

**Sere tranquila. yo hablé con él** – me doy cuenta que lo dije en voz alta. No lo dije gritando. A lo lejos veo venir moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro a la chirusita. De no sé qué sección con el escote pronunciado, la que bailo con mi hombre.

**Hay que bueno que las encuentro tiene que ayudarme** – dice la chirusita – **soy Ann y trabajo en comercial, Serena sé que me viste bailar con Darién. Sabes que no miento** – me dice. Espera reacciono, esta es la mina, que dice que se acostó con mi chico? – **bueno….tengo que hablar con Darién y solo ustedes pueden ayudarme…**.- baja la cabeza como arrepentida – **antes que se entere lo que hizo Berly. Sabes yo pensé que guardaría el secreto. Lo que viví con Darién fue intenso….**- hace un pausa –** ustedes me entienden no?**

**Tu…tu estuviste con mi hermano?**- dice Rei y ella asiente

**Mentirosa** – le grita mina cosa que nos hace girar a verla – **no te adjudique cosas que no sucedieron contigo**

**Bueno no me grite…sino me crees es tu problema** – gira y me ve – **ayúdame a hablar con él por favor –**

**Es que…**- hay no puedo hablar –** yo no soy la secretaria**

**¿Ah no?**- dice Ann

**Es ella, Rei. Empezó hoy** – la señalo y Rei asiente

**¿Me ayudas?**- le dice a Rei

**Veré que puedo hacer** – y me desplomo cuando ella se va

**Que mina más mentirosa** – dice mina

**Porque lo dice** – menciona Rei – ¿**crees que no estuvieron juntos?**

**Claro, estoy segura que no fue con ella. No Sere?** – me dice pero casi no la puedo escuchar, pero trata de comprender. ¿Se adjudica lo que yo hice?

**Al principio no pensé que haría algo así** – dice Rei – **pero…**

**¿Pero?**- pregunta Mina

**Es que lo conozco. Él se contiene, solo con una persona no podría hacerlo **– me giro para verla pero aún estoy en silencio. Y Rei continua - **fue su novia hace 6 años. Si les contara la historia se morirían de amor. Todo lo que hizo para que le hablara** – suspira. Y me doy cuenta que ella no sabe que Darién y yo fuimos novios. – **fue muy romántico. Aunque no la conocí, él me contaba siempre de ella.**- hace una pausa – **¿saben?, aunque no me lo diga, sé que aún está loco por esa chica. Es por eso que ustedes que son sus amigas me tienen que ayudar a encontrarla **– y entonces Mina se atraganto con el agua

**¿Qué?** – Dice a los pocos minutos mi amiga estoy en shockeada. Sin habla. Primero miss Ann se adjudicó que fue ella y no yo quien estuvo con Darién. Ahora la hermana de Darién quiere hallarme. ¿Cuándo el viento se volvió a mi favor para que retome mi historia con él?

**Si lo que oyes **– mira su reloj – **bueno ¿subismo? Quiero hablar con el cabezota de mi hermano y luego me sigues enseñado las cosas **– asiento. Me levanto y a mi espalda escucho susurrale algo Mina a Rei

**Nunca te mostro fotos de ella** – Rei niega y Mina sonríe maliciosamente. Algo trama

**Vamos chicas** – les digo y ambos asienten

Estamos en el ascensor. Trato de aclarar lo que paso durante el almuerzo. Tomo aire y cuando llegamos al piso que baja Mina, dejándome con Rei a solas por unos pisos más.

**¿Quiere saber cómo se llamaba esa chica? **– dice Mina reteniendo la puerta de ascensor, Mi cara no podía ser más de espanto, trato de negarle. Ahora sé lo que hará

**¿Qué? Lo sabes** – pregunta Rei

**Si** – dice Mina y antes de soltar la puerta - **su nombre es Serena Tsukino – **

**Minako Aino** – le grito pero demasiado tarde, las puertas se cerraron y Rei gira viéndome directamente. Mientras subismo el resto de los piso no pronunciamos palabras. Al abrir la puerta veo a lo lejos hablar a los chicos. Sé que Rei me sigue por detrás

**No lo puedo creer** – dice al final y yo cierro los ojos. Darién se acerca. Puedo sentir su olor, es inconfundible

**¿Qué sucede Rei?** – dice él

**¿Qué sucede?** – Dice ella –** muchas cosas hermanito** – y antes que él la interrumpa – **primero: ¿te acostaste con alguien en la fiesta de la empresa?** – el asiente – **segundo: ¿era una tal Ann? **– él lo niega – **bien, después arreglaras eso. Y tercero como diablos se te ocurre no decirme que la mujer de aquí al lado mío es tu ex -novia **– y el abre enormemente los ojos

**Rei es que….- **trata de decir pero lo interrumpe

**Es que nada** – dice Rei – **y escúchame bien. No sé qué habrá pasado hace 6 años. Pero si ahora se te ocurre hacerle daño yo personalmente te rompo las pelotas. ¿Te quedo claro?** – y eso me sorprendió

**Rei** – le digo tratando de calmarla y a la vez quiero preguntarle porque me protege

**Nada Sere** – me dice

**Llegue y me recibiste con un cálido abrazo, y me integraste. Sé que no te conozco, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti ciegamente** – me siento agradecida por esta chica, y me da lástima no haberla conocido antes – **en cambio tu…. **- lo acusa

**Rei basta **– le dice agarrándola del brazo –** no confundas las cosas**.

**Acá sere tu secretaria, y antes de dejar el papel de hermana **– respira hondo – **fuiste un cobarde!** – cierra los ojos respirando y los abre – **bueno ahora sí. ¿Que necesita el Sr Chiba?**

La miro desconcertada. Darién quedo como tildado en el lugar y Andrew, bueno él tan solo se puso a reír. La tarde paso volando. Mina no se apareció hasta noche por los departamentos. La muy traidora se escondió, ya me las pagara. Cuando le conté a Amy estallo de risa. No podía creer la desfachatez de Mina, y no le extraño el exceso de cariño de Rei a mí. Me dijo que ella le pasó algo similar conmigo.

.

.

Era martes y Rei ya estaba más activa con la agenda de Darién, y yo más relajada al ocuparme solo de Andrew. Había ido a unos pisos más abajo, en busca de algunas copias de las últimas reuniones. Pero al llegar al piso de gerencia me encontré con una Rei alterada

**¿Qué paso?** - le pregunto

**Hay Sere al fin llegas** – me dice jalándome el brazo, en dirección a la oficina de Darién – **no sé qué hacer. Darién está desesperado, ayúdame por favor**

**Está bien, tranquila ¿dime que paso?** – llegamos a la puerta de la oficina de mi pelinegro y Rei abre la puerta exponiéndome el GRAN problema

Lo único que pude hacer es estallar de risa con lo que me encontré en su oficina

**No es gracioso Serena** – me enojado Darién

**Vamos muchachotes. No te pongas así, que te tensionas más** – le dice Seiya a espalda de él.

Resulta que me encontré con Seiya haciéndole masajes en los hombros a Darién, pero de forma muy sensual. Y cada vez que este se quería levantar o apartar Seiya no lo dejaba. Era para la posteridad, la cara de susto de Darién y la cara de baba de Seiya.

**Vamos relájate** – le dice Seiya y baja hasta su oído – **Dios griego….te hare conocer el paraíso** – los siguiente segundos fueron los más graciosos, la cara de horror de Darién por ese insinuación lo hizo salir corriendo. Se refugió atrás mío y de Rei. Seiya había quedo estampado en la pared por la fuerza del susto, que empleo Darién a levantarse. Yo no paraba de reír

**Bombón** – me dice Seiya incorporándose de la pared –** dios griego no me hace caso** – me dice haciéndome puchero, me dolía la panza ya de tanto reír

**Seiya, él no es de tus gustos** – le digo y Darién cada vez estaba más lejos de él. Por su cara quería irse a Alaska

**Ya verás que si **– me dice mirándolo seductoramente, pestañándole y tirándole un beso

**¡Ah no!** – Le dice Darién – **yo me voy de acá** – y huye. Rei me mira y yo me rio

**Ahora te explico** – le digo a Rei – **¿qué haces aquí? **– le pregunto a mi amigo – **¿y tú fin de semana romántico?**

Se encoje de hombro – **rompimos **– me acerco y lo abrazo amigo – **dice que está confundido.**

**Seiya no lo habrás presionado** – le digo

**Sere yo lo amo, y se lo dije. Después de eso se volvió todo raro** – y abrazándolo lo consuelo. El vino a buscar eso

.

.

A mitad de semana me empecé a plantar si decirle o no a Darién. Debía cumplir mi promesa pero no sabía cómo. Decidí organizar todo y el viernes le diría

**Sere** - me llamo Rei – **mi hermano tiene que salir de viaje hoy y no se en que compañía enviarlo. Porque la habitual no tiene boletos**

**Mira** – le señale la lista de vías áreas que teníamos para la empresa – **acá tenes las que usamos, depende de donde sea o con cuanta urgencia necesita. Normalmente a Andrew va en esta**

Tuerce el labio –**ok, entonces elijo yo, ¿no?**- asiento – **me dijo que sería un par de reuniones al norte del país. Seguro será un par de días bueno llamare a esta** – ¿un par de días? Pienso. ¿Estará para el viernes? – **Sere, sabes porque Andrew está muy contento hoy**

**Ni idea** – me encojo de hombro

Siendo la tarde a última hora escucho:- **mami mami!** – me giro y veo a rini. Que viene corriendo hacia mí. Ante la atenta mirada de Rei me levanto para abrazarla

**Princesita ¡!** – le digo. Pero es raro que ande por aquí –**¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y Amy?**

**Disculpa Sere, pero no me resistí a traerla** – me levanto ya que estaba a la altura de Rini, para ver quien hablaba y no lo podía creer era …Lita!. Había vuelto

**Lita** – la fui abrazar – **¿cómo? ¿Cuándo llegaste?. ¿Porque no me avisaste?**

Se ríe- **llegue a noche, pero solo mi marido lo sabe** – con razón estaba tan contento Andrew pienso – **y hoy fui a visitar mi ahijada. Adivina no lo resistir y vinos por ti** – ambas no reímos

**Huy quienes son estas dos preciosidades** – dice Andrew llegando donde estábamos.

**¡Tío Andrew!** – sale corriendo hacia él Rini

**Preciosa **– la agarra a upa – ¿**cómo has crecido?** – Le dice y se acerca – **amor, porque no me avísate que venias **– le dice a lita

**Sorpresa!** – le contesta y todos nos reímos

**Rei déjame presentarte **- y Rei se acerca – **ella es Lita Furuhata, la esposa de Andrew y esta preciosidad es mi hija Rini**

**Hola** – saluda – **soy Rei chiba **– Lita abre los ojos – **un gusto!** - Gira en dirección a Rini y la ve de frente – **¡que nena tan linda! **

**Nena no…soy Rini **– le dice seriamente y todos nos reímos

**Y educada** – agrega Rei. Inesperadamente clavada su vista en los ojos de mi hija

**Que es toda esta reunión, que nadie me aviso** – llega Darién a la sala, producto del bullicio que habíamos provocado. Se queda parado al ver a lita, a los segundo reacciona y la saluda – **Lita!, Qué bueno que volviste** – le dice un poco nervios

**Yo te mato **– le anuncia mi amiga a su esposo – **porque diablos no me dijiste que era esta Darién…sabes todo lo mal, que le hizo pasar a mi amiga **– y Andrew trata de esconderse detrás de mi hija…hombres! Pensé

**Lita calma **– la agarro por los hombros – **yo también me lleve una sorpresa. Pero estamos bien, somos adultos **– me mira. Sé lo que quiere saber, así que le niego con la cabeza. Suspira – **vale, pero te advierto Chiba** – le dice directamente a él - **si una solo lagrima sale de los ojos de mi amiga, yo te hago puré para ancianos** – Darién trata de decir algo, pero Lita agrega – **lo mismo va por mi ahijada te quedo ¿claro? **– él asiente y se da cuenta que Andrew tiene una niña en brazos y la ve fijamente

**¿Pap…? **– empieza a decir y al darse cuenta esconde la cabeza dentro del pecho de Andrew. Aferrándose a él

**Hola** – le dice dulcemente

**Ven amor** - la llamo para agarrarla. Suspiro por poco se le escaba pienso

**Lo siento mami **– me dice mientras que Andrew me la pasa en brazos

**No te preocupe**s – le doy un beso en la frente

**Quiero bajarme** – se revuelve en mis brazos, para quedarse a mis pies. Darién se acerca y yo empiezo a temblar. Se pone a la altura de Rini colocándole una mano en la cabeza

**Y tu preciosa ¿cómo te llamas**? – le pregunta, mi corazón dejo de latir en ese instante

**Rini** – le dice temerosa. Pero su vista está en unos de los zapatos que mueve de un lado a otro

**¿Rini?**- dice entre pregunta y desconcierto. Mi hija asiente. Él se para y me ve a mí – **¿le pusiste rini?** – Ahora me pregunta a mí – **¿le pusiste el nombre que habíamos elegido?** – trago duro. Se lo que piensa, lo recuerdo bien. Porque una vez habíamos hablado del tema, por un atraso que tuve. Habíamos decidido dos nombres de ser niño seria Endimión y de ser niña Rini. Al final fue una falsa alarma pero los nombres quedaron para nuestros hijos en el futuro.

**Es que, es bonito** – le digo, y veo como Andrew pone lo ojos en blando

**Si** – me dice secamente y se gira para ver a mi hija. Diciéndole – **es un bonito nombre** – y rini sonríe. Sé que mi hija está contenta tan solo por verlo

**Lita cuídala un minuto** - dice Andrew señalando a Rini. Mi amiga asiente. Acto seguido soy arrastrada a la oficina de este, por el brazo, el cual me tomo. Al llegar cierra la puerta y comienza – **¿cuánto más vas a esperar?** –

**Andrew yo** – trato de decir

**Andrew nada** – me reprender- **te guarde el secreto, te compadecí pero no. Mi amigo debe saberlo, y mi sobrina tiene el derecho a poder llamarlo cuando y donde quiera. Viste como se la quedó mirando, en poco tiempo va sacar cálculo y adivina lo sabrá, sin necesidad que se lo digas. Basta de juego** – cuando trato de agregar algo no me deja – **tendrás todo el miedo que quiera, pero esto no se trata de vos. Sino de ella, tú hija**.

**Lo sé** – le digo – **crees que no lo sé .Pero si él se niega a verla, a cuidarla yo no podría. No podría soportar que le hiciera eso a ella**

**Lo conoces. Sabes que no lo haría** – me dice – **y de última dale esa oportunidad **– cuando trato de decir algo más, escucha la risa de mi hija, una carcajada maravillosa. Salgo de la oficina de mi amigo. Veo a Rini en brazos de Darién, algo que jamás pensé, que siempre soñé, y me empalago con esa visión. Me imagino un futuro los tres juntos. – **ves la ama sin saber que es suya** – me dice Andrew apoyándome la mano en el hombro y yo me quedo ahí parada viéndolos

**Mami** – dice rini bajando de sus brazos y corriendo a mí – **casi se me escapa, pero no lo dije** – me susurra en secreto al oído y yo asiento – **vamos a ir por un helado. Tía Lita me lo prometió** – miro amiga que se encoje de hombro

**¿Y tú de que lo vas a pedir?** – dice Rei –

**De chocolate **– le dice a Rei emocionada. Pero ella la mira desconcertada, como si intuyera algo.

**Sabes ese es mi preferido **– comenta Darién

**¿De verdad?** – él asiente – **¿y te gustan los pimientos? **– le pregunta y él niega – **a mí tampoco** –

**Más vale que te apure** - me dice Andrew pasando por mi lado

**Bueno Rini, vamos a saludar a Tía Mina y luego esperamos a mami abajo** - y mi hija asiente. Saluda a todos con un beso, salvo a Darién que lo abraza. Él le devuelve el abrazo y le susurra algo en el oído, a lo cual mi hija asiente con una sonrisa

**Chau** – nos dice

**Es hermosa y simpática ¿Cuánto años tiene?** – me pregunta Rei

**Va cumplir 6 en 4 meses** – le contesto

**Cerca de tu cumpleaños** – me dice Darién

**No** – me mira desconcertado – **nació el día de mi cumpleaños**

**Espera eso quiere decir….** – trago duro, lo sabe. Pero de repente suena el celular de Darién – ¿**diga?, si salgo para allá **- corta –** Rei reservaste el vuelo** – y ella asiente – **nos vemos en unos días chicos**

**Darién** – debo aprovechar la oportunidad

**Si** –

**Es que….**- no sé cómo empezar. Suspiro y veo como me sonríe –

**Volveré en unos días, como Lita recién llego. Supongo que viajare solo, ¿no Andrew?** – el asiente – **cuando vuelva me gustaría clara unas cosas** – me eleva el menton y me da un dulce beso en lo labio – **hasta luego, preciosa ** – me quedo congelada en el lugar. Gira antes de subir al ascensor, y me sonríe, cerrando las puertas. No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar. Por un momento pensé que se enojaría, que tuviera una hija, o peor que la haya tenido con otro hombre. Pero luego por un momento, pensé que se dio cuenta. Darién Chiba aun me dejas desconcertada….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**La que escribe:**

Bueno un nuevo capitulo como les dije no sera muy largo...y si como algunos dijeron ya darien la vio directamente.

Volvió Lita la amiga infalible...y se sumo rei.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

Viernes el día que había elegido para desvelar mi verdad, bueno la verdad sobre rini. Había decidido justamente este día, ya que al día siguiente podrían pasar toda la tarde padre e hija juntos. Claro si él la aceptaba. Pero no. Aun no volvía de su viaje. Suspire….ya no importaba donde y cuando se lo diría. A la primera oportunidad le aclararía las cosas

**Nos vemos mañana** – se despide Rei

**Si,….a las 2 en el centro** – le recuerdo y ella asiente

El sábado mí día preferido. Junto con Rini pasamos a buscar a Mina por su casa, y para mi sorpresa se sumó Lita. Como la extrañaba. Al llegar al shopping vimos a una Rei emocionada por el día que nos esperaban. Ella junto con Mina azotaron las tiendas. Jamás me imagine que esta chica tan elegante se volviera loca por las tiendas de ropa

**¿No te parece extraño?** – me dice lita, que estaba a mi lado. Más a delante iba caminado Rei con Rini de la mano. Mina estaba atrás hablando con Yaten por teléfono

**¿Qué cosa?** – le digo a mi amiga castaña

**La cercanía de Rei con Rini** – me contesta con naturalidad – **es como si supieran que son tía y sobrina** – fue en ese momento que las observe mejor. Si tenía razón, actuaba como cómplices como solo sobrina y tía lo harían. Pienso rini aún no sabe que ella es la hermana de Darién, pero parece a gusto con Rei. – **Creo que lo sabe** – me saca de mis pensamiento Lita

**Es imposible aún no se lo he dicho a Darién** – y con eso frena Lita parándome a mi

**Mira a mi mucho no me cae, con lo que hizo** – bueno mi amiga no le perdona, que jamás me dejara explicarle que paso. Para luego huir – **pero admito que él lo debe saber**.- miro a mi hija y si tiene todos razón. Saco el celular con intención de llamarlo cuando…

**Mami, mami** – aparece mi hija - **tía Mina me prometió llevarme por unos helados** – giro y veo a Mina haciéndole señas a mi hija. Ambas le fascinan ese postre. A la cual yo asiento

Mientras que Lita, Mina y Rini iba por los helados para todas. Rei y yo nos ubicamos en una mesa para apartar lugar

**Sere** - me llama Rei – **me gustaría decirte porque te estaba buscando** – y yo la miro directamente bastante curiosa – **la oficina no es un lugar para hablar y ahora que estamos solas. Quiero decirte porque yo te estaba buscando.-** hace una pausa y respira –** Yo estuve el día en que fuiste a dejar el mensaje a Darién**

**¿Qué?- **le digo asombrada por aquella revelación. Ella asiente

**Bueno estaba en mi habitación realmente, escuche el griterío y baje. Pero ya te habían cerrado la puerta en la cara. Por eso no te vi**.- me dice Rei – **escuche como golpeaste la puerta y les gritaste desesperada, diciéndoles que le entreguen la nota a Darién** – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mis ojos se empezaron a llenaron de lagrima – **Sere no sé qué paso, Natsuki le arrebato la nota a mi madre. Nos dijo que era mejor así, que tú…..Bueno no quiero decir las estupideces que dijo de ti**

**No te preocupes. Me las imagino – **sí que podía imaginármelas

**Bueno el tema que mi madre le dijo que tenía razón** – continua – **y a pesar de que proteste. No me dejaron ver nada y menos leerla. Cuando por fin pude ver a mi hermano después de casi 2 meses** - hace una pausa y me aclara – **es que no quería hablar estos temas por teléfono** – suspira – **bueno le dije que habías aparecido al mes de que se separaron, más o menos pero no me quiso escucharme. Me repetía que tenía el corazón destrozado** – empecé a pensar que Lita tenía razón, jamás le llego mis recados – **Sere**

**Si – **la mire, no podía decir nada más

**Después del otro día entendí. Lo entendí todo, el porqué de ese día y porque estaban tan angustiada y llena de miedo cuando le suplicaste a mi madre, que le entregara la carta con la nota** – giramos nuestras cabeza y vimos a rini con su helado de chocolate, esperando a sus tías – **son iguales a los de mi abuela, al verla los reconocí en ella.- **suspira** - Pero al fijarme mejor…vi la versión de Darién en miniatura. Es idéntica a él pero en versión mujer.**

**¿Lo sabes entonces?¿digo tú?** – le pregunte angustiada a lo ella asintió

**Lo sé. Sé que es mi sobrina** – me pone una mano en el hombro – **el que yo lo haya visto, no quiere decir nada. Cuando Darién quiere no se da cuenta de nada. Hasta a veces necesita un manual**

**No entiendo - **

**Lo que quiero decir es que él no lo sabe. Ni lo sospecha – **me aclara Rei

.

**.**

**¿Qué demonios haces acá?** – le dije a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. A la que le cerré la misma en la cara a los segundos. No lo podía creer era domingo a la mañana, recién abría mis ojos cuando escuche el timbre. Sin apresurarme y con una remera vieja, como de pijamas fui abrirla. Suponiendo, que por la hora seria Lita. En apoyo al almuerzo que tendría hoy con mis padres. Recordaba que mi hermano llevaría a Hotaru hoy. Pero no. Para mi asombro al abrirla me encontré con Darién. Me recorrió de arriba abajo y me sonrió. Le grite y le cerré la puerta. Me apoye en la misma y escuche que él me empezó a llamar desde el otro lado

**¿Quién es mami?** – me dice mi niña apareciendo en donde me encontraba

**Nadie** – estoy temblando. Veo y las millones de fotos por la casa de él. Diablos como se enteró que vivo aquí pienso.

Toc toc, escucho como golpea – **Serena, sé que estás ahí..**- me dice bueno me grita – **¿me abres?**

**¿Es papa?** – Me dice mi adormilada niña. Frotándose los ojos y yo asiento – **ah, yo lo invite mami…no te enojes**

**¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste que?**- recordé el día que Darién la conoció, que al despediste le dijo algo. Maldecí, ahora lo entendía. – **amor**

**No te enojes mami, él me pregunto** – suspire

**Ve a cambiarte** – le digo cosa que asiente y se va – **deja de gritar** – le grito a Darién, que aun seguí llamándome del otro lado de la puerta. Sin verlo sé que esta sonriendo – **dame 2 minutos y te abro**

**Vamos Serena. Como si no te conociera debajo de esa remera** –diablos como puede mencionar eso en medio del pasillo.

**No es lo mismo,** **y deja de gritar cosas así** – le digo avergonzada. Recorro con mi vista la sala.

**Vamos preciosas, te cambias después. Yo te conozco, cada centímetro tuyo lo tengo grabado….¡Ábreme!** – no va a parar

**Espera** – me lance a recoger todas y cada una de las fotos de él. También las de mi familia. Las tire en el cuarto de invitados y cerré la puerta. Diablos no quería decirle así. Respire hondo. Pienso ya no puedo nada. Él está aquí. Llegue a la puerta ante de abrir tome una gran bocanada de aire – **pasa**

**Gracias….me encanta este recibimiento** – me dice mirando mis piernas desnudas – **para la próxima, sin remera estarías bien **– roja como tomate lo agarre y lo hice entrar antes que mis vecinos lo escucharan

**Darién** – le grito sonrojada cosas que él se ríe…..- **¿qué haces aquí? **– se encoje de hombro

**El otro día tu hija me platicó donde vivían y jamás imagine que seguirías aquí** – lo dice como lo más normal del mundo

**Bueno es lindo** – le contesto como desviando el tema

**Si** – dice él, dejando una bolsa en un sillón – **pero era nuestro. Pensé que al romper, te apartarías de todo…pero fue una suerte. Cuando me vio Artemis, me abrazo y me saludo con mucho entusiasmo **

**Ah ya entiendo por eso pudiste subir sin problema** – y el asiente

**Lo que no entendí es lo que me dijo** – me quede callada esperando – **dijo "****_que lo tome con paciencia, que el dolor pasara y el color aparecerá"_****...Jamás entendí sus dichos** – yo tampoco. Pero este si lo entendí. Artemis me ayudó mucho en el tiempo que me quede sin trabajo, embaraza y por un momento sentí que me quedaba en la calle inclusive. Pero me dijo que hablaría con los dueños para llegar a un acuerdo por mí. Al tiempo me entere que el pagaba mi alquiler. Hasta que no entre a trabajar con Andrew no le pude pagar. Igual nunca me acepto solo me decía que con mi sonrisa o la de mi niña él estaría hecho

**Ni idea** – le digo restándole importancia

**Traje algo para desayunar** – saca varias cosas de las bolsas – **una tarta de chocolate y otra de fresas para ti. Porque tu hija me confeso que era loca del chocolate **– sonreí ante ese comentario

**¡Darién!**- dice una pequeña entrando a la sala

**Hola preciosa** – Darién gira y la saluda. Cosa que mi hija aprovecha para colgarse de su cuello

**Bueno mientras que preparan, me voy a cambiar** – les digo cosa que asiente – **no comas mucho que hoy tenemos el almuerzo con tus abuelos**

**Si mami – **dice mi pelirosa

**¿Quieres que te ayude?** – lo miro sin entender la pregunta. –** A bañarte…** – que descarado. Agarro el primer cojín y se lo lanzo

Mientras se ríen al esquivarlo – **ven rini vamos a preparar algo para que mami coma** – le dice. Mientras que ambos desaparecen en la cocina yo me quedo perpleja. Aun no entiendo que hace acá y esa complicidad con mi hija. ¿Recién la conoce? Entonces es cierto la sangre llama.

Ya vestida y cambiada voy a la mesa – **¿y qué tal esta todo por acá?** – les pregunta

**¡Estupendo!** – dice entusiasmada Rini. Yo me siento a su lado con Darién enfrenté

**¿Aún no me has dicho que haces por acá? **– lo encaro a Darién

**Nada…andaba por acá. Recordé lo que rini me describió como su casa. Así que decidí subir a corroborar y saludarte** – me dice lo más campante

**¿Y el viaje? ¿Cuándo volviste?** – le pregunto tomando unos sorbos de café

**Ayer a la noche **– se encoje de hombros – **me dijo Rini que van a salir. ¿Quieres que la lleve a algún sitio?**

**No. Darién gracias. Tengo mi auto** – lo miro desconcertado – **de verdad me tengo que apurar, sino no llego - **le digo levantándome de la mesa

**Bueno… ¿puedo pasar al baño? - **me consulta

**Sí claro. Al fondo a la…. – **me interrumpe

**Izquierda** – me completa la frase – **aún recuerdo la casa** – me dice y sonríe maliciosamente y agrega – **recuerdo todo; y cada uno de sus bautizos** – lo miro. Pienso descarado y con el mismo pensamiento me sonrojo. Lo veo alejarse y no puedo dejar de admirar esos carnosos cachetes en su trasero. De repente se gira, me mira y se palmea su trasero. Cosa que me hace reír a él y a mí

A los minutos regresa con una foto en mano. Mi corazón se detiene

**¿Él es el padre?** – me pregunta. Al agarrar la foto que me extendió, veo que es una mía con samy

**No** –

**Se parece mucho a rini** – y como no se va aparecer si es el tío – **¿segura?**

**Si Darién ¿porque me tomas?** – ya se está burlando

**Bueno bueno** – levanta las manos en forma de rendición – **solo me aseguraba **– se acerca más y se sienta en unas de las banquetas, que están en la barra. La misma separa la cocina del comer – **Seré, rini me dijo ¿que su papá no sabe de su existencia?** – me paralice y los platos que tenía en mis manos se me cayeron – **¿estás bien?**

**Si, si** – no podía creer lo que dijo mi hija – **¿ella te lo dijo eso?**

**Bueno, la verdad…..- **hace una pausa -** Disculpa le pregunte yo. Cuando te estabas bañando** – no entendía nada – **le insistí, porque al principio no me quería decir. No te juzgo. Pero **

**Pero...**-

**Si él no quiere hacerse cargo. Por muy malnacido que sea **– me sorprende – **a mí no me importa…Se lo que vas a decir, pero como te explico. Desde que la vi siento una conexión especial** – lo miro directamente a los ojos – **déjame ser su padre Sere** – ¿qué? Se para y empieza a caminar hacia mí. Me toma de la cintura y me atrae a él – **sé que siente lo mismo que yo, al principio no entendía tu rechazo, cuando tu cuerpo te delataba **– mi corazón latía a mil por ahora – **ahora lo sé. Tenías miedo que no acepte a tu hija** – él se quería hacer cargo. Diablo no podía respirar, acaso era el único que no se daba cuenta que ella era su hija – **déjame ser su padre y déjame estar a tu lado…**- y bajando su cabeza para acercarme a sus labios

**Da…Darién** – no podía respirar, ni hablar. Pero a milésimos de entrar contacto nuestros labios.

**¿Mami? **– la voz de mi hija nos hace reaccionar y nos separamos como dos resortes.

**Rini** – aun no puedo respirar y menos comprender, o mejor hablar! – **¿qué sucede?**

**El teléfono está sonando** – no me di cuenta, cuando había comenzado. Pero ya no se escuchaba

**No lo escuche amor** – la tranquilice –** seguro que es Mina o Lita** – y ella asiente

**Darién **– lo llama mi hija –** toma** – y le da una pequeña cajita en forma de estrella. Él va hacia el comedor, para que mi hija no notara su agitación o mejor dicho su excitación.

**¡Qué bonita!** – dice al agarrarla. La abre y empieza a sonar una bella melodía. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta. Era mi cajita musical, la que Darién me regalo al año de hacernos novios. La misma que escuchaba cuando estaba embarazada – **es…..Es nuestra cajita**

**¿La conoces?** – le pregunta rini y el asiente. Explicándole de donde la reconoce – **a mí, me gusta mucho la canción. Quiero que la tengas para que me recuerdes** – le dice sonriendo

**No necesito esto para recordarte** – le dice Darién poniéndose a la altura de mi hija y le sonríe

Vuelve a instalarse un sentimiento de paz y calidez. Una pequeña esperanza para los tres. Estoy terminando de lavar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Darién y rini están en el comedor con unas revistas que trajo ella de su cuarto

**¿Pueden atender?**- les gritos. Darién se levanta y atiende

**¿Si, diga?** – Dice Darién – **¿hola?** – por un momento tengo un deja vu – **¿hay alguien? …Sere no contesta nad...** – pero cuando iba terminar veo que su semblante cambia.- **ya le paso, es samy!** - Y me deja el teléfono en la barra. No no no diablos reconoció la voz. La misma que hace 6 años. Me preguntará quien es y empezara todo el lio

**Samy** – debo atenderlo rápido

**Hermana, ¿quién era ese? Tenía miedo de meterte en problemas**- me dice samy

**Está bien, ¿qué sucede?** – lo vi de reojo a Darién y está enojado.

**¿Vienes no? o ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?** – me pregunta

**No te preocupes voy en mi auto nos vemos después** – y le corto – **Darién** – lo llamo no sé qué decirle

**Era tío samy** – pregunta mi hija

**¿Tío?**- repite Darién y ella asiente – **¿desde cuándo lo conoces?** – pero le pregunta a mi hija

**Pues….**- se queda pensando con un dedo chocándose el mentón – **desde que nací ¿no mami?**

**Si amor **– Darién gira su cabeza hacia a mi

**¿Aún lo sigues viendo?** – Lo veo enfadado y se acerca para decir lo siguiente, sin que me escuche mi hija – **¿soy un estúpido no? yo tratando de ofrecerte todo, y resulta que el verdadero padre no quiere hacerse cargo. Pero tú lo dejas llamarlo tío**

**Darién** – debo arréglalo

**Me crees idiota** – me agarra del brazo y me lleva a la cocina – **en verdad soy un tonto, si estas con él. Entonces qué diablos quieres conmigo**

**Yo** –.trato de decir pero no me deja

**Acláramelo porque no te entiendo** – me dice soltándome – **no soy un juguete. Que puedes usar y descartar. Te conozco más de lo que crees – **trago duro

**¿Qué...Que quieres decir?** – le digo con miedo por lo que va decir

**Lo que digo es lo que paso el…**- pero se ve interrumpido por la presencia de rini en la cocina. Hoy no sé cuántas veces me salvo

**No te enojes con mami **– le dice

**No es eso preciosa** – suspira tratando que la voz le salga lo más natural posible

**Es que ellos están solo **- dice mi niña con la cara mirando al piso – **yo quiero mucho a abuelito. Pero no se porta bien con mami y tío samy** – dice cosa que desconcierta a Darién.

**Pequeña** – se agacha – **tranquila a veces los grandes somos unos tontos**

**Pero te enojaste con mami **–suspira Darién al responder

**Lo importante que te lleves bien con él ¿no?** – le dice

**Si yo lo quiero mucho, ayuda siempre a mami** – le dice levantado la cabeza – **y tía Hotaru también**

**¿Tía Hotaru?** – y mi hija asiente

**Si la novia del tío samy** – y esta vez Darién gira en mi dirección buscando una explicación. Suspiro debo decir la verdad.

**Darién... Samy es mi hermano** – acto seguido Darién se cae de traste en el piso por la impresión

**¿Está bien?** – Le pregunto, él asiente – **te ayudo** – y entre rini y yo ayudamos a pararlo. Aun no se recuperaba de la impresión

**¿Porque no me lo dijiste?** – me reprocha

**¿Porque nunca me dejaste hacerlo? ¿Recuerdas? ¿Te fuiste?** – le recuerdo. Después de la trágica noche y escuchar frase incompleta, saco sus conclusiones y se escapo

**Yo...yo. Lo siento** – le sonrió para que no se sienta tan mal

**Está bien machote** – se está dando cuenta que todo fue un malentendió, este y el de hace 6 años

**Ahora entiendo porque se parece a rini, es su tío...Tu hermano** – respira – **debo ser el peor idiota de todos.**- me rio – **lo que no entiendo es porque no respondía** – y lo decía por ahora y por lo de hace 6 años

**Es porque no quería traerme problemas** – bueno parte de la verdad – **el bueno….**

**Hola hola hola** – dice una Mina risueña, entrando a mi departamento – **¿cómo anda la muchachada?** – Se gira en dirección a Darién – **te deje un buen tiempito a solas con mi amiga. Pero veo que no hiciste nada** – ¿qué? ¿Qué diablos decía esta loca? – **si necesitas que alguien cuide a rini. YO su más hermosa tía Mina la cuidara y tú** – señalándolo a mi pelinegro –** tendrás tu encuentro explosivo** – la miro con la mandíbula por el piso – **y les traje esto, porque no quiero aún más sobrinos…solo por ahora** **eh!**– resalta agitando en su mano un preservativo

**¡Mina!** – le grito y le agarro el paquetito para ocultarlo de la vista de mi hija – **¿cómo se te ocurre?**

**Buenos días Mina** – se ríe – **¿cómo sabias que estaba acá?** – dice risueño Darién

**Es que ella vive a 2 puertas** – contesta mi hija. La cara de Darién lo decía todo

**Así que ya sabes, diosito** – le dice golpeando su mano en los pectorales – **¡qué fuertes!** – le dice sacude su cabeza – **bueno bueno tu músculos me desvían del tema. Vivo a 2 puertas cuando necesiten a la niñera, sino esta Yaten me la dejas** – y le guiña un ojo – **a por cierto Sere** – gira y me ve

**Encarna, la vecina gallega** – dice pero aclarándole a Darién – **que por cierto** – y lo mira a Darién nuevamente – **TODO el edificios se enteró de tu numerito, en la puerta de mi amiga…**

**¿Qué? – **me quedo avergonzada porque la conozca a la vecina

**Huy si todo…bueno como decía, Encarna ya está avisando que tenemos un Chiba secuestrado aquí – **finaliza Mina

**Aunque me gustaría, aun no lo estoy… - **dice un contento pelinegro pero con raras malvadas intenciones

**Disculpen puedo dar mi opinión** – les pregunto a este par de idiota

**Adelante** – dice Mina

**Ve y encárgate de Encarna. Dile que si cierre la boca, y si lo hace le hago curry toda la semana **– y Mina asiente aplaudiendo – **y tú** – respiro – **la conversación queda pendiente, porque rini y yo nos tenemos que ir** – veo que sus ojos se agranda

**¿De verdad? Sere vamos** – se acerca a mi tratando de abrazarme pero lo impido poniendo mis brazos

**Hay que decir muchas cosas** – hago una pausa – **yo también necesito una explicación** – quiero saber qué demonios paso con su matrimonio, antes de acceder a sus promesas

**Pero se va** – y los empujo a ambos a la puerta

**Ok ok .Pero déjame de despedirme de rini** – se va a saludarla y Mina me susurra.

**Espero que el otro día te hayas cuidado - ** Auch!No lo hice. Automáticamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre

**¿Todo bien?** – dice Darién al ingresar a la sala

**Si si todo bien** – fue una sola vez, no creo, es difícil ¿no?

**Nos vemos** – se acerca y me da un beso casto en los labios y mina sonríe

Antes de que se vayan tengo que hacerlo –** Darién** – se gira – **sé que no es lo idea pero…**- me tapa la boca con la mano

**Deja para cuando estemos solo y aclaremos todo, hasta mañana princesa** – y se va

**.**

.

El almuerzo con mis padres fue tal cual lo esperado….había llegado un poco descolocada por las visitas de la mañana. Pero al llegar y ver la cara de susto de Hotaru me centre en ella. Empezamos almorzar. Pero en el primer plato mi padre en peso a despotricar contra Hotaru, por ser una chiba. Cuando los tonos pasaron a mayores, mi hermano se levantó y le dijo a mi padre que lo esperaba en el escritorio.

**Tranquila** – le digo a Hotaru

**Es mi culpa** – me dice ella – **le dije que no era bueno. Que lo dejaba libre, no quería que se separara de su familia por mí**

**No Hotaru** – le dije – **él te ama y se merecen ser felices. Mi padre es así ambicioso y avaricioso. Nunca nos entendí y piensa que somos un estorbo. Porque no hacemos lo que él quiere. Lleva a mi hija al patio con mi madre que yo voy a ver a esos dos** – les digo, ella asiente alzando a upa a Rini y junto con mi madre van al jardín.

Al cercarme al estudio escucho los gritos de mi hermano y de mi padre. Respirando hondo antes de entrar en apoyo de mí hermano.

**Basta los dos** – les digo gritando –** no entedes que somos grande y decidimos por nosotros**

**Lo que no entiende son ustedes, par de desgraciados** – nos dice mi padre – **les di todo, una vida de lujos. Cumplí con todos sus caprichos y como me lo pagan. Tu saliendo con uno de esos y luego que por fin te separaste. Quedaste embarazada de vaya saber que idiota y no abres la boca diciendo su nombre. Y este de aquí** – señala a mi hermano – **pretender hacerlo mismo. Pero lo peor es que piensa llevarla alta.**

**Papa** – le dice samy – **no entiende ella es mi vida**

**NO** – grita él – **y escúcheme bien. Jamás bajo ningún concepto dejare que un Tsukino se relacione una con un Chiba **– ambos abrimos los ojos por su amenaza – **así ve pensando en cómo rompes con esa chica. No pienso permitir que nuestra sangre se mezcle con la de ellos.**

**Jamás voy a romper con ella** – se ríe – **para que separas jamás nos diste nada de lo dijiste**

**Entonces considérate desheredado **– amenaza mi padre

**Ya lo hiciste. Te olvidaste** – le dice forma sarcástica samy a mi padre

**Veré como ella te deja por ser pobre, porque no piense que no sé dónde trabajas o donde te mueves **– y agrega – **ni de mesero te van a dar trabajo. Cuando yo acabe contigo** – no podía creer el odio que tenía mi padre. Tanto los odia que no nos dejaba ser felices a nosotros.

**No te atreverías** – le dice samy –

**Desafiarme y veras. Deja a esa chica hoy.** – Samy niego – **está bien tú te lo buscaste**. – Y nos mira a ambos – **y para ti** – me dice mirándome directamente – **te doy 1 mes. Si no me traes aquí el padre de mi nieta, considérate sin hija –**

**Que- **le digo estupefacta

**Esta vez no habrá divorcio que valga. Te sacare la custodia de mi nieta** – no no podía pasarme esto – **y te negaré a que la veas** – con eso se levanta y sale del escritorio dejándonos a samy y a mi sin reacción. Antes de cruzar –** les doy 5 minutos para irse, tiene hasta mañana para pensarlo. Sino a primera hora consideren mis amenazas iniciadas** – y cierra la puerta

**No no no**- empecé a decir. Mi hermano me agarro y me sentó en el sillón, estaba pálida y sin reacción igual que él. Estaba reviviendo lo que me hizo al mes de nacer Rini. Recuerdo como me había llegado la citación, que mi padre pedía la custodia de mi hija. Por considerarme incapaz de criarla, yo estaba sin trabajo y si no fuera por Artemis hasta sin casa. A los días de esa citación me informaron en la reunión, que se presentaría una asistente social y que debía conseguir un trabajo. Estaba desconsolada, Salí de aquella reunión con miedo, mi padre cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía excepto esa maldita puja que la consiguieron los Chibas. Tenía miedo mucho miedo. Al día siguiente de la citación Artemis me consiguió un empleo de administrativa. Cerca de mi casa, fue un ángel, para mí no era mucha la paga pero serviría para empezar. El día que iba a venir la asistente estaba muy nerviosa. Lita y Mina me acompañaron todo el día, dependía de eso que no me la quitaran. Como no había padre, era más probable que la criaran los abuelos. Era lo que me había dijo el juez en la citación, excepto que yo revirtiera toda la situación. Pero nunca a pareció la asistente, al llegar la noche me llamo mi hermano, y me dijo que mi padre retiro la denuncia. Tras que mi madre lo amenazo con divorciarse de él. Fue lo único que me salvo. Lo único que hizo mi madre por mí.

**No te la va sacar** – me decía mi hermano regresándome al presente – **no lo permitiremos. Ya no puede**

**¿Y si lo hace?** – tenía miedo

**No lo hará, no lo dejaremos – ** me reconforta

**¿Y a ti? Hotaru…**- no podía hablar de las lágrimas que me salían

**Lo resolveré** – me mira con determinación – **nadie, ni él me separara de ella, aunque tenga que pedir limosna estaré con ella**

**¿Pero tu carrera?** – mi hermano era diseñador gráfico, había revolucionado con la industria en la empresa que estaba

**No me interesa…solo me interesa Hotaru…**- me mira –** y tu hermana, y mi pequeña sobrina.** – Me sonríe – **y en segundo plano mamá**

**Serás tonto** – y le sonrió. Lo cual me devuelve la sonrisa – **tengo miedo que me la saque justo ahora**

**No puede** – me anima – **tienes trabajo, una casa maravillosa y muchos amigos** – respira y agrega – **aparte él sabe que no te puede dejar sin trabajo. Porque tu amigo es el dueño** – asiento. Eso fue una ventaja para mí, porque si no fuera así, ya me habría dejado en la calle – **¿quizás les podrías pedir trabajo para mí no?**

**Samy** – le digo golpeando el hombro – **te lo dije muchas veces, Andrew siempre quiso que vinieras, pero tú siempre te negaste**

**Si bueno. Era porque tu trabajabas ahí** – me dice burlo – **así no tendría que verte esa cara de tonta todos los días** – le pego con un cojín en la cabeza por burlarse – **bueno, Sere –** me mira serio – **¿lo encontraste no?** – me dice y sé que se refiere, al padre de mi hija. Él no lo sabe pero siempre sospecho quien era. Bueno siempre lo supo sin necesidad de decírselo. Mi hermano me conocía muy bien.

**Sí - **hago una pausa **- pero tengo miedo de su reacción y encima si papa se entera que es una chiba** – me abrazo a mí misma – **no sé qué será capaza de hacerle **–

**No te preocupes** – abrazándome – **pero sería bueno que él ahora supiera todo. Vendrá tiempos difícil, el enfrentamiento con nuestro padre será duro; y sería un buen aliado. Se que él te protegería también** – yo asiento aunque quizás él no quiera saber nada o quizás sí. Solo albergó una pequeña esperanza

.

.

Mi semana no podía empezar peor. Después del fatídico domingo, en donde mi padre nos amenazó a Samy y a mí. Ahora enfrente de mí, tenía a unas de las personas que causo que me separara de Darién

**Natsuki** – la salude. Si tenía que ser la esposa o ex no se de Darién. La cual lo buscaba a él.

**¿No esta Rei?** – pregunta altaneramente

**No, fue abajo por unos papeles**. – Le responde – **¿te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**¿Vos? ¿A mí?** – Me mira de arriba abajo – **¿ahora que eres?**

**Soy la secretaria de Andrew** – le aclaro

**Me imagino los favores que tuviste que hacerle para llegar hasta aquí** – como se atreve a ofenderme

**No tuve que escalar, como algunas** – le digo. Si melisa es una víbora y Ann una cualquiera, esta se queda corta con todos los calificativos

**Bueno** – me levanta la mano como no dándole importancia – **¿a qué hora llega mi marido?**

**¿Marido?- **le digo asombrada. Aunque ahora sé que aún sigue casado con ella

**Vamos tu sabes muy bien que Darién es mi marido **– me dice de forma engreída

**Darién está en una reunión con Andrew en las oficinas de los Meio** - respiro y sigo – **por lo tanto, no sé a qué hora vienen** – me encojó de hombro – **y no sabía que aún estaban casado….como el no dijo nada** – le digo de manera sarcástica

**Que hipócrita eres** – me dice –** bueno….estamos separado hace 1 años. Pero desde que volvió a Japón, estamos intentándolo de nuevo. Tú me entiendes** – me dice acercándome – **él no quería niños y yo si** – ¿qué? Acaso esta bruja sabe de rini? Sino porque haría tal ofendido comentario – **pero ahora entendí. Porque no le gustan los niños, y no voy a dejar a mi hombre a una cualquier –**

**Natsuki** – trato de empezar a decir pero soy interrumpida por una voz grave y de carácter fuerte

**¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?** – alguien grita al entrar. Ambas giramos y vemos a Darién y Andrew entrar

**Amor. Yo v…**- pero no la deja. La jala del brazo en dirección a su oficina – **tranquilo amor, sabes que me gusta lo duro, pero pensé que no lo querías hacer en la oficina**

**A la oficina ahora** – la empuja y la cierra tras de ellos

Solo atine a verlo parada me sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba. Era verdad aún estaban junto y él está jugando conmigo. Como podría darle un padre así a Rini

**No juzgue solo por lo visto, espera que te explique** – me dice Andrew

**¿Para qué?** – me encojo de hombre – **esto lo dice todo**

**¿Qué dice todo? **– dice Rei entrando

**Es que vino Natsuki** – le dice Andrew a Rei

**Maldita bruja…¿cómo supo que Darién estaba aquí?** – una Rei sulfurada

**Rei, ella es su esposa. Seguro que lo sabía** – tanto Rei como Andrew me miran con los ojos bien abierto y asombrados

**Sere….yo** – trata de decir Rei

**Estoy bien, no te preocupes** – giro sobre mi misma y me voy. Irme al piso donde está mi loca amiga Mina me despejara.

A pesar de que Darién el resto del día me siguió; y quiso explicarme yo lo ignore. Para qué. Para que lo escuchara y me mentiríera o que me confirme que jugo conmigo…no no quería escucharlo. Por suerte Mina hizo de muro y lo impidió. Al siguiente día, no fue mejor pero por lo menos no hubo visitar indeseadas. Aproveche la oportunidad y le hable a Andrew por un puesto para mi hermano. Si como lo había dicho mi hermano se quedó sin trabajo, lo despidieron sin causa, pero diciéndole que la orden venia de arriba. Que no podían hacer nada. Andrew encantado de tener a un excelente diseñador, hablaría con el sector de diseño y planeamiento para incorporarlo. Me pidió que escuchara a Darién pero volví a negarme. Cansado de lo mismo me anuncio que le llego una carta exigiéndole que me despidieran de la empresa. Me quede atónita, mi padre también quería tirarme a la miseria, como buen amigo, les hizo una denuncia por meterse en su empresa y tratar de decidir sobre su personas. Con abogados de por medio exigía saber por qué y que relación tenia conmigo.

**Cuando quieras hablarme de esto, estaré dispuesto a escucharte sin juzgarte. Mientras tanto cuenta con mi apoyo** – me había dicho

El miércoles comenzó sin Darién insistiéndome. Pero a la hora del almuerzo me alcanzo diciéndome que había una explicación de porqué apareció aquella mujer en la oficina; y que no tenía relación con él. Yo no lo quería escuchar. Fue entonces que me aclaro que no desconfié de él y cuando esté preparada lo buscara.

**Dale una oportunidad** – me decía Rei

**¿Porque? no dijo que estaba casado. Y encima la buscaba a Sere** – le reclamaba mina

**Mira yo no me llevo bien con ella, pero…**- decía Rei

**Ella siempre quiso estar con Darién,** - le digo a Rei – **cuando salía con él siempre ocasionaba cosas para que él la viera. Al final se salió con la suya** – le digo con la cabeza baja

**No. no creo que….**- intenta Rei

**Nada** – dice mina – **dejemos este tema que le pone mal. Él se lo busco. Ahora hables de otras cosas **– y sin decir nada más dejamos el tema Natsuki

Por la tarde baje al piso de diseño donde me informaron que pedían una entrevista con samy, ya que el ex trabajo de él, les pasaron unas excelentes referencias. A pesar de lo que hizo mi padre ellos pudieron recomendarlo. Subí y al abrir las puertas del piso de gerencia. No podía creer quien estaba sentado en mi silla con los pies sobre mi escritorio con una sonrisa lujuriosa

**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?** – le dije

**Así saludas a tu hombre** – me dice

**Diamante sal de mi escritorio** – se levanta y empieza a caminar directamente hacia a mí

Diamante Moon, era una persona desagradable. Hace 6 meses había solicitado un trabajo en la empresa de Andrew, pero al verme se obsesionó conmigo. En el contrato que firmarían, exigió que yo pase una noche con él. Por más que me había negado a salir con él, al exigirlo fue lo que lo alarmo a Andrew. Cosa que rompió relación con la empresa Moon, la cual era dueño Diamante.

**Déjame saborear tus jugosos labios, futura Sra. Moon** – me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él

Era repugnante y lo único que quería era que tuviera sexo con él. En más de una ocasión me acoso. Cuando Andrew se enteró le exigió que se apartara. Como habían firmado un precontrato no era sencillo cortar el lazo. Empezaron las negociaciones, pero el exigía que sea en las oficinas de Andrew cada una vez por mes. Él aprovechaba la ocasión y me acosaba. En una oportunidad me espero en el estacionamiento y me redujo golpeándome en el estómago, para aprisionándome y apoyarme contra un auto cercano. Cuando su asquerosa boca reclamaba la mía, yo gira para ambos lados mi cabeza, para que no me besara. Al tratar de gritar me tapo la boca diciéndome: "_tranquila, relájate que la pasaremos de bien", "solo disfruta_". Fue entonces que con la otra mano bajo por mi cuerpo, llegando a mis piernas acariciándolas. Luego empezó a levantar el vestido, que llevaba ese día. Pero cuando su boca se posó en el cuello besándolo. Logrando subir la pollera de mi vestido hasta casi mis caderas, ubicándose entre mis piernas. Pensé que estaría perdida, fue en ese momento que alguien lo jalo hacia atrás; y lo posición una trompada en la cara tirándolo al piso. Dejándome a mi libre de mi acosador. Al girar vi a Andrew furioso, por lo que Diamante trataba de hacerme. "_estas bien, te llego hacer algo_", me acuerdo que me dijo. Como puede negué y vi a Mina al lado de él, acto seguido ella se abalanzo a mí y me abrazo. Me alejo de la escena mientras que Andrew le pegaba otra vez y dos policías llegaron para arrestarlo. Desde entonces hay seguridad en el estacionamiento; y en las siguiente reuniones que se hacían con los Moon, Andrew procuraba que yo no estuviera en el edifico; o me mandaba lejos por algún trabajo o trabaja desde la oficina de Mina con ella al lado. De eso ya había pasado un poco más de 3 meses

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – le dije poniendo mis manos entre los dos. Cosa que él me tiraba hacia él para que sintiera su erección. Sonriéndome me dice

**Ya sabes, al parecer tu amiguito encontró la manera de desvincularnos o pagarme la suma que exijo** – me sonríe maliciosamente – **y antes que pregunte tengo mis diferentes formas de subir a este piso** – si Andrew también exigió que él nunca suba solo. Siempre con algún guardia y por ningún motivo llegara al piso de gerencia. Lo recibían en una oficina del primer piso.

**Aléjate** – le digo empujándolo para apartarlo cuándo trata de besarme a la fuerza

**No te esfuerce. Sabes que me deseas como yo a ti**– me dice mientras que me arrastra hasta la pared, donde me apoya para aprisionarme entre la pared y su cuerpo. Haciéndome así que sienta su miembro

**Estás loco** – giro mi cabeza para que no me besa - **Por favor Diamante….detente**

**Eres un chocolate blanco del que voy a saborear** –se relame su labio inferior, para luego atacar mi cuello besándolo y succionándolo. Al tiempo sus manos me recorren el contorno de mi cuerpo. Pero cuando una de ella aprieta una de mis pechos, grito lo más fuertemente que puedo

**Ayúdenme** – trato de empujarlo pero en vano, es demasiado fuerte, peleo y me esfuerzo por separarme pero no lo logro –

**No te preocupes – **me lame la mejilla - **Yo te hare gritar…..**- mirándome de manera lujuriosa – **no hay nadie, no te resiste más**. **La pasaremos muy bien **- y con ese último comentario agarra mi cara fuertemente con su mano impidiendo que la mueva, y me estampa un beso en los labios. Un beso salvaje y asqueroso

**Maldito desgraciado** – escucho. A los segundo me siento libre de Diamante y veo a Darién golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. No solo lo tiro al piso, sino que se puso ahorcajas sobre él proporcionándole un golpe tras otros

**Cálmate **- le dice Andrew tras de él . Agarrándole por la espalda para que soltara a diamante antes que lo mate

**Este es tu nuevo socio** – le dice diamante a Andrew limpiándose la sangre del labio – **si me hubieses dejado probar el caramelo, te hubiera dado todo gratis** – le dice sonriéndole a Darién y Andrew

**Maldito infeliz. Como te hayas atrevido de ponerle una mano encima** – le dice Darién totalmente enfurecido con Andrew sosteniéndolo por la espalda. Si lo llegaba a soltar mataría al desgraciado

**¿Estás bien?**- me pregunta Andrew y yo asiento un con poco de nerviosismo. En ese momento es cuando Darién reacciona y ve mi cara de terror. Por lo que paso, por el miedo que viví, se suelta de su amigo y corre a abrazarme – **llamare a seguridad – **dice Andrew

Sobándome los hombros – **no dejare que te haga nada,.**- agacha su cabeza y me mira. Me encuentro llorando por la frustración – **¿estás bien princesa?** – trato de decir que si pero aun no me recupero del susto – **¿te hizo algo? – **fue lo único que pude contestar negándolo con mi cabeza

Cuando llegaron los de seguridad, Andrew le anuncio que tiene todo para finalizar el contrato. Cosa que a Diamante no le gusto. A los pocos minutos de concluida la reunión y con un Diamante con el ojo y el labio roto se alejaba de la empresa. Acompañado hasta salir de la misma por dos policías. Fue cuando me entere que Andrew decidió asociarse con Darién. No solo para crecer como la compañía; sino para poder pagarle la millonada que ese malnacido quería. Mientras que la reunión transcurrió habían llamado a Mina para que me acompañara. Porque Darién no quería perderse la cara cuando le entregan el cheque a Diamante, que lo alejaría de estas oficinas. Con una segunda denuncia y una orden de restricción hacia mí, hacia la empresa y hacia cualquiera empleada de la misma. Porque no solo me había acosado a mi sino a varias compañeras también le había pasado.

**Yo te acompaño a tu casa** – me anunció Darién

**Estoy bien gracias por lo de hoy** – le digo calmada – **te debo una **

Me sonríe – **te acompañare igual, inclusive viene mina ¿no?**- le dice a amiga y ella asiente

**No estás bien Sere, mañana tomate el día** – yo suspiro, hasta Rei me mimo después de lo ocurrido

**Tranquilo Darién, estoy bien** – trato de decir – **es me sucedieron varias cosas juntas y bueno por eso me congele hoy. Pero de verdad me encuentro bien **– aunque lo de Diamante me asusto. No fue nada comparado como iba transcurriendo mi semana. Sino era una unión de cosas. Lo de mi padre, lo de Natsuki y para rematar Diamante. Pero por suerte este último se terminó.

Al llegar al departamento, Amy se apresuró y me agarro las cosas como una gran doctora me reviso. Mi niña mientras tanto estaba en los brazos de Darién, preguntándole que me había pasado.

**Nada no te preocupes, algo de stress** – le había dicho. Suspire mire las fotos

**Mina puede quedarte con Rini** – mi amiga me ve y entiende a la perfección. Antes que diga algún comentario fuera de lugar

**De paso yo también me voy, ya que tengo clase temprano hoy **– dice Amy empujando a mina a fuera – **vamos Rini **

**Siiii** – dice mi hija – **hasta luego Darién** – y lo despide

**Hasta luego preciosa** – dicho eso él. Se acerca y se sienta a mi lado – **supongo que lo dijiste para hablar **– yo asiento – **con lo que sucedió hoy, no creo que estés en condiciones. Es mejor que descanse y si quieres hablamos mañana**

**No** – debo hacerlo ahora – **Darién** – lo miro – **solo hay un tema entre tú y yo que debemos resolver** – me mira expectante y de repente su mirada va a una foto, que hay en la mesita al lado del sillón que estoy sentada. La agarra y la ve

**¿Somos nosotros?** – me dice y yo asiento. Eran de unas vacaciones que nos fuimos los dos solos a la playa. En la misma estábamos sentado yo entre sus piernas y el me abrazaba. –** ¿porque tiene tantas fotos nuestras?** – se gira y observa que hay varias

**Darién ese no es el caso – **trato de hacer que tomemos el tema de rini

**No entiendo, cuando vine el otro día no había – **parece desconcertado

**Es que las había sacado. Mira no quiero alargar el tema. Ni tampoco ocasionarte problemas con Natsuki. Yo solo quiero decirte…**- pero me interrumpe

**¿Natsuki? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?**- me pregunta Darién

**Bueno Darién es tu esposa. Yo creo que tiene que ver en todo ** – aunque me doliera estaba decidida a decirle. No quería que ella la lastimara o le hiciera algo.

**Sere **– me mira desconcertado, dejando la foto en su lugar – **nunca me case** – ¿qué? – **y menos con Natsuki**

**Darién no me tomes el pelo** – le digo levantándome y yendo a la habitación – **todo Japón se enteró – **le digo antes de desaparecer en mi cuarto

**Eso es imposible, te repito, NO me case….apenas si la tolero. Solo le hablo por mi madre** – si como no pienso. No me voy a dejar de engañar. Fui a busca la única revista que tenía, ya que cuando me vino a refregarlas, compre varias porque no le creía y en todas estaban posando los dos. Al verlas mi amiga me las había sacado y tirado. Salve una sola solo para recordarme que él jamás fue mío

**No me tomes por tonta** – abrí la revista y la extendí cuando llegue frente a él – **fue la misma Natsuki que vino a mi trabajo y me las mostros **– entonces él la agarro. Recuerdo esa noche había sido a los días de llevarle la última nota para Darién. Natsuki se presentó donde trabajaba de moza, exigió que yo la atiendo hizo un escándalo y al final me dijo que se casó con Darién. Que llevaban como 2 años estando juntos. Pero recién se casaron porque querían que sea en . Que conmigo se divirtió al no creerle me mostro la revista. Caí sentada en medio del salón y me largue a llorar, no lo podía creer. No solo me humillo sino que hasta que no me despidieron del bar no paró. No solo eso antes de irse se giró y me dijo "_recuerdas la nota que le dejaste, Darién la rompió y dijo que al fin se pudo deshacer de tu peste_" y se marchó riéndose.

**Esto es mentira** – me miro desesperado tiro la revista – **Sere créeme no me case jamás lo hice** – trato de agarrar mis manos pero las aparte – **no sé cómo lo hizo pero jamás le hice caso – **la verdad no sabía que creer el otro día Rei me dijo que esa nota no le llego. Que Natsuki se la arrebato. Pero entonces porque dijo eso aquella nota en el bar. Eran muchas contradicciones había en mi cabeza

**Me vas a decir que no fue a . atrás tuyo** **también **– el me niega

**Pero la aparte…Sere la aleje** – me mira y se acerca a mí – **princesa con la única que me casaría es contigo. Sí, no te niego que ella se apareció allá pero la eche. No se cómo lo hizo pero seguro que esta revista es un engaño **

**¿Esta?** – le digo en forma sarcástica – **tú crees que por una sola revista me deje engañar** – me mira sin entender – **Darién en todas las revista del país salió tus fotos. Así que déjame de tomarme por tonta. Igual no es lo que tenía que decirte**

**Pero…**- me mira desesperado – **resolveré esto y te demostrare que no me case es más yo…**- levante mi mano interrumpiéndolo

**Antes que sigas **– respire – **¿quieres saber porque tengo tantas fotos tuyas? **– el asiente – **es…porque fue la única forma, que encontré para que mi hija conociera a su padre.**

**¿Qué?**- quedo en shock

**Rini es tu hija, Darién ** – me mira sin entender, y su mirada de súplica cambia a de enfado

**No tienes perdón, me castigaste por una mentira** – está enojado, más que enojado furioso – **lo que acabas decirme es imperdonable**

Segundo después vi una mirada que jamás antes la había visto, con todo el amor que sentía, ahora solo reflejaba dolor y bronca. Lo vi salir de mi casa dando un portazo, azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Pero antes llevándose consigo la revista donde aparecían las fotos de su boda.

El resto de la noche no pude dormir, decidí que rini se quedaría con Mina y para mi sorpresa también estaba Amy. Cuando amaneció me rendí, me levante y arreglándome para ir a trabajar, suplique que Darién decidiera escuchar el resto de la historia. Y la entendiera, que me creyera, que jamás la quise aparta de él. Ahora sé que nunca mis mensajes llegaron, su reacción me lo dijo. Entonces me empecé a sentir más culpable con la que ya me encontraba. Había pasado ya tres meses desde que lo había vuelto a ver, tres meses que perdió tiempo de estar con su hija. Por mi cobardía, por mi miedo.

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – me dice Andrew al llegar a la piso de gerencia

**Es mejor aquí que en casa. Así mi cabeza tiene otras cosas en que pensar** – le respondo

**Tranquila** – se acerca y me abraza

**¿Te llamo no?**- y el asiente mientras me soba los brazos con sus manos

**Si me grito toda la noche. Como no hacerlo, te tardaste mucho en decirle, desde que se volvieron a ver. Cree que yo también se lo oculte** – me empieza a decir. Me imagine que lo primero que haría es gritarle y exigirle a su amigo porque no le dijo – **después de eso me pelea con Lita** – me separo de su abrazo y lo miro – **pero está todo bien, no te preocupes, es que me puse del lado de mi amigo….solo por ese supuesto casamiento**

**Pero él se casó y me miente** – le digo angustiada – **no quiero que su esposa maltrate a Rini**

**Sere debes escucharlo….Natsuki** – pero es interrumpido por Rei que viene a buscarme

**Sere lo siento. Pero llama Amy, un poco desesperada** – lo primero que pienso es que a Rini le paso algo

**¿Amy que sucede?** - le digo al atender el teléfono en mi escritorio

**Hay Sere, no sé, ¿pero puedes venir?** – Me pide- **por favor**

**¿Rini está bien? – **atino a decirle

**Sí, pero ven por** **favor**– vuelve a pedirme. Veo a Andrew con cara de preocupación y a Rei con la misma cara

**Ve** – me dice mi amigo – **ocúpate de mi sobrina y luego me cuentas** – yo asiento

Los próximos 30 minutos en que tardó en llegar a mi casa, son los más desesperados. Jamás desde que está conmigo Amy me llamo por una urgencia. Siempre las supo manejar. Realmente algo malo sucedió. Al cruzar la puerta de entrada del edificio, no llego ni a saludar a Artemis que trata de decirme algo. Subo de inmediato al ascensor y sin llegar a abrir la puerta de casa, sale Amy a me recibirme

**Sere, lo siento. No sabía que hacer** – realmente lo dice angustiada. No aguardo más. Entro a mi casa en búsqueda de mi hija.

Lo que veo en la sala me deja congelada. Lo último que recuerdo es como me llamaban, escuche mi nombre mientras caí desplomaba sobre el piso, después de eso todo se volvió negro….

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno un nuevo capitulo como dije no sera largo, pienso que no mas de 4 capitulo...

Pobre sere si que la paso mal desde joven ahora se entiende parte de su miedo. Como era de esperar darien termino reacciondo muy mal pero fue el único ciego todos se habían dado cuenta...Si melisa y ann se creen malas, no le llega a los tacones a Natsuki

Gracias por todos lo consejos y espero que le guste como a mi en escribirla


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que era de tarde. Gire mi cabeza y reconocí que estaba en mi cuarto, en mi cama. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Suspire al ver el atardecer a través de la ventana. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, me dolía. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había dormido? Trate de incorporarme y sentí un peso en mi estómago, baje mi vista dándome cuenta de que mi hija dormía a mi lado, estaba abrazada a mí por la cintura. Sonreí y acaricie su bello cabello rosado. Fue cuando las imágenes volvieron a mí la cabeza

Recordé que al entrar al departamento, me paralizo el hecho de encontrarme a Darién sentada en el sillón con rini a upa suyo. Y ambos veían el diario de vida que le había hecho. Lo había empezado cuando me entere que estaba embarazada. Lo llene de fotos, recortes, dibujos o pequeños diálogos, inclusive descripciones de las cosas que hizo rini, a lo largo de sus 5 años. Lo hice con la intensión de dárselo. La idea era que la viera crecer por medio de las paginas, todos esos años que él no se encontraba. Sabía muy en el fondo que él no sabía nada, aunque un lado mío lo negara. Lita siempre me reprocho por dedicar tiempo a estas cosas. Pero hoy me emociona saber que lo hice.

Supongo que no me espere ver a Darién otra vez; y menos en mi casa tan pronto. Pensé que le tomaría un par de días en reaccionar. Tenía la esperanza en que él quisiera ser el padre de Rini.

Me había extraño que no tuviera en la oficina hoy, era típico de él centrarse en el trabajo a penas aparecía un problema. Pero esta vez no. Estaba con mi hija, en mi casa y con el libro.

**Que dolor** – me dije a misma cuando comence a sobárme un poco mi cabeza

**Eso es porque te golpeaste la cabeza** **al caer**– levante a cabeza y vi a mi pelinegro favorito – **por fin despiertas Sere, me tenías muy preocupado** – me dice sentándose en la cama a mi lado. Extiende su mano y acaricia mi mejilla – **te desmayaste preciosa y te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza. Sino despertabas en un rato más, Amy dijo que deberíamos llevarte al hospital**

**Lo siento** – le digo bajando mi cabeza – **no entiendo ¿qué haces aquí?**

**No es obvio** – negué con mi cabeza – **vine a estar con mi hija** – hace una pausa – **y contigo**

**Lo siento…yo** – trato de empezar hablar pero pone un dedo sobre mi boca

**Ahora no….. Sé que debemos hablar** – baja su cabeza y ve a rini dormida a mi lado y aun a brazada a mí – **no delante de ella. Y tú debes descansar para reunir fuerzas **– aun lo miro un poco desconcertada – **les avisare al resto que despertaste** – se levanta y va hacia la puerta

**¿El resto?** – el asiente

**Amy, mina, lita y Andrew **– me dice cosa que abro los ojos – **y por cierto llamo tu hermano que quieres que lo llames cuando despiertes** – hace una pausa y respira con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta – **y Seiya! Nunca entenderé a ese** **chico** - se gira y me ve – **¿puedes creer que me invito a cenar?** – me rio. y si. Seiya es así de lanzado. Me mira y me sonríe yendo al salón

.

**(…...…(…(…)…...)…...….)**

**.**

**Sereeeee** – me dice bueno grita Mina al entrar en la habitación, tirándose encima de mí. Por suerte mis reflejos son rápidos y aparto a rini antes ante que está loca la aplaste –** estaba preocupada,….¿no sabes cuándo?** – me dice mientras me abraza fuertemente y llora en mi regazo

**Lo siento por preocuparlos a todos** – le digo y le abrazo a mi amiga

**Mami **– me llama mi hija abriendo sus ojitos. Bueno quien podría dormir después del escándalo que hizo mina. La veo y le enmarco una ceja. – **¿ya estas mejor mami? **– me vuelve a decir a punto de llorar. Aparto a Mina y abrazo a mi hija que se cuelga de mi cuello

**Ya estoy bien** – y la abrazo

**¿Me perdonas?** – me separo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos – **es que no me aguante** – me dice bajando la cabeza. Giro y veo como Mina esta saliendo de la habitación. Entonces me fijo en Amy

**Sere...yo ** - parece nerviosa – **si hubiese imaginado que te pondrías así. No te hubiese llamado…es que** – trata de continuar y yo en silencio aguardo la respuesta de Amy – **es que cuando llego Darién, entro en la casa y rini se abalanzo sobre él y empezó a llamarlo papá…bueno le dijo que si tú le habías dicho **– miro a mi niña en mis brazo y aún mantiene la cabeza baja – **le insistió tanto pero Darién no le contestaba. Entonces ella….**- mira a rini – **no la retes serena. Darién había preguntado por ti pero….**

**Y como cabezotas, te fuiste a trabajar** – dice el eludió entrando y finalizando la frase de Amy – **toma** – me da un vaso con agua

**Ah sí! No puede tomar ninguna medicación Sere** – me aclara Amy – **solo mantente hidratada y debes comer liviano. Descansar y sobretodo no puedes dormirte en toda la noche** – la miro incrédula y añade – **es por el golpe en la cabeza**

**Ah **– digo y me vuelvo a mirar a mi hija – **¿pero rini que hiciste?**

Pero mi niña no me responde. El que si lo hace es Darién – **cuando me dijo Amy que no estabas y ante la insistencia de rini me rendí** – se encoje de hombros – **le dije que tú me lo habías contado, pero que ya lo hablaríamos. Se emocionó y me empezó a contar muchas cosas. Luego me trajo ese libro mostrándome todas las fotos **– me mira – **supongo que en ese momento te llamo Amy**– yo asiento – **Gracias**

**¿Porque? **– le pregunto

**Por rini y por el libro…**- suspira haciendo una pausa – **aunque me perdí 5 años**.- antes de que yo pueda agregar suspira – **después hablaremos - **asiento

**...**

Cuando a rini le hace ruido el estómago, me doy cuenta que es hora de la cena. Tratándome de levantarme de la cama escucho un gruñido

**¿Qué haces?** – me dice Darién.

**Me levanto** – le contesto sentándome. Aún estoy levemente mareada. Respiro hondo y cuando me paro, la mano de Darién me empuja y caigo en la cama – **¿qué haces?**

**Acaso no escuchaste a Amy** – yo asiento – **¿bueno entonces?**

**Rini debe comer** – le contesto – **alguien debe hacerle la comida o no esperas que se la haga ella**

**Para eso estoy yo** – me contesta

**Si mami, ** - me dice mi hija al fin – **Amy se fue a la cocina a preparar algo y dijo que te quedes en la cama**

**No – **le respondo a mi hija

**Si** – dice Darién

**Que no** – y trato de pararme pero esta vez es rini quien me jala a la cama –

**Te quedas ahí** – afirma Darién

**Que no** – le digo más seria

**Mami. En cama** – me dice rini

**¡Ah no!** – Le digo medio en broma con media sonrisa – **dos contra uno no vale** – me cruzo de brazos haciendo puchero

**Choca las 5**- dice Darién a rini bajando a su altura y subiendo su mano. Acto seguido ella las chocas riendose

**...**

**.**

Cuando por fin hable con mi hermano, me di cuenta que estaba más que histérico. Se había enterado porque Andrew que lo había llamo por la entrevista para el día siguiente, y quiso hablar conmigo. Él se enteró porque hablo con Lita, que a su vez había hablado con Mina. Y mina se puso histérico cuando la llamo Encarna, contando que el dios griego regreso a mi casa. Entonces llamo a Amy y con eso se reduce a todos los que estan en el comedor entrando y saliendo inclusive de mi dormitorio. Durante la cena no elaborado (pidieron pizza mis amigos y yo me tuve que conformar con una comida liviana) me entere que Seiya paso por el departamento. Pero no se pudo quedar. Solo me reí y mucho cuando me contaron como mi amigo corrió a Darién alrededor de la mesa tratando de saludarlo con un beso pero en la boca…..me divertí imaginármelo pero me lamente que no estuviera para verlo.

Ya entrado en la noche mis amigos se fueron. Solo se habían quedado Amy que me revisaba y Darién. Pero por muy extraño que parezco daba a sensación que no quería irse.

**Bueno Sere todo está normal, recuerda no debes dormirte esta noche. Si está todo bien por la mañana, solo te reviso y listo** – me dice Amy en su tono de profesional. Se que será una excelente doctora

**No te preocupes leeré un libro o mirare tele **– le comento para dejarla tranquila

**Sere…es importante. Si te duermes tendremos que llevarte urgente al hospital. Porque podrías tener algún problema en la cabeza por el golpe** – yo la miro y asiento

**No te preocupes Amy** – le dice Darién – **yo me encargue de que este despierta toda la noche** – lo miro desconcertada

**¿Tu? - **

**Si yo** – me dice – **o pensaba que te iba a dejar así.** – no sé qué pensar. Cuando Darién despide a Amy vuelve a la habitación.- **iré a dormir a rini y vuelvo. No te vayas a dormir** – yo asiento. Aun sin creer que él estuviera en mi casa, bueno en lo que fue nuestra casa

Siento una necesidad de ir al baño así que me levanto. Pero cuando estoy de pie me mareo y coloco una mano en la pared para sostenerme. Debo ser fuerte por mi niña pienso

**¿Qué demonios haces?** – Me grita Darién acercándose – **te dije que te quedaras en la cama**

**Si, lo sé** - le contesto aun recargada en la pared – **pero necesito ir al baño** – acto seguido me levanta y me lleva entre sus brazo – **¿qué haces?**

**¿Te das cuenta que esa pregunta la dijiste hoy muchas veces?** -¿Qué? y me doy cuenta que es cierto. Me sonrojo como tonta. Al llegar al baño me sienta en el inodoro – **avísame cuando termines. Y no te duerma. Sino en unos minutos entro**

Cuando me lleva devuelta al dormitorio y mientras me acomodaba, pensé que con rini dormida. Era mi oportunidad para preguntarle a Darién

**¿Porque volviste?** – Sé que no quiere, pero yo si – **¿pensé que me odiarías?**

**Y lo hice** – me dice mirándome y sentándose en mi cama – **en verdad lo hice. No me esperaba que me digieras que tenía una hija Sere…me quede congelado, shockeado. Mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza** – hace una pausa – **¿en verdad quieres hablar de esto? - **asiento

**Bueno debo mantenerme despierta y ya que esta acá** – le menciono, le sonrió

**Cuando Salí de acá, me topé con Artemis.** – Empieza a contarme – **no sé cuántas cosas me dijo. Bueno me grito.** – hasta ahora nunca había escuchado gritar a Artemis. Adivinando mis pensamientos agrega – **yo tampoco lo había odio gritar. Me dijo por todo lo que pasaste. También me dijo que me buscaste **– me agarra las manos y me las besas, luego las coloca sobre mi regazo – **si tan solo hubiese atendido….Aunque sea una de tus llamadas, uno de tus mensaje – **

**Darién...**- me acerco a él

**Está enojado. Pensaba….pensaba..¿La verdad?** – Me dice levantando su mirada, la cual la había bajado a mis manos – **que te habías aburrido de mí. Yo sabía que no me engañarías, pero esas llamadas….nunca me explicabas, siempre eludías. Entonces me deje llevar por lo que decían otras personas de ti.** – Hace una nueva pausa – **lo llame a Andrew. Él te conocía hace 3 años y no me lo dijo. Sere….**- me mira –** le grite, lo insulte le dije de todo. Andrew no se inmuto, me dijo que había hablado contigo cuando aparecí. Pero nunca se había imaginado que nosotros habíamos sido pareja. No hasta que volví.**

**Lo siento** – estire mi mano y acaricie su mejilla. Me la agarro y me beso la palma

**No. Lo intentase. Ahora lo sé** – me dice

**¿Cómo?-**

**Cuando ya Andrew no podía escuchar más, Lita le saco el teléfono y me grito muchas cosas **– oh dios espero que no le haya dicho de mi accidente, y volviendo a adivinar mi pensamiento – **Si, me lo dijo. Me hablo del accidente donde casi pierdes la vida** –me mira intensamente con tratando de descifrarme. Recuerdo que había salido de aquella casa, donde deje mi última esperanza. Suplicaba que el alma caritativa de Neherenia permitiera que le llegue la nota. Aunque estando Natsuki de por medio sería casi imposible….días después de que me despidieran, y que la esposa de Darién apareciera. Me di cuenta que estaba sola, sin trabajo, a punto de perder la casa y embarazada. Cruce la calle sin mirar, una de las avenidas más transitada de la cuidad, y si no fuera porque alguien me jalo hacia atrás hoy no estaría con vida. Ese alguien se convirtió en mi sombra y por eso esa noche me salvo a mí y a mi hija. Ahora la cuida solo a ella como su madrina. Lita había aparecido de la nada y me salvo, nos salvó.- **pensar que por poco las pierdo a ambas** – me dice Darién trayéndome al presente otra vez

**No pienses eso, estamos aquí** – el asiente

**Serena…Lita me dijo lo que hizo mi madre y Natsuki** – o por dios! le dijo de la nota. sin poder detenerme le digo –

**Te hablo de la nota** – el asiente

**También del casamiento** – deja mis manos y va a buscar algo a un bolso, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. No me di cuento cuando apareció o cuando lo había llevado. Al fijarme no era de los míos – **mira** – me extiende 2 revista. Una la que contiene las fotos de su casamiento y otra similar – **no se aun como lo hizo** – me dice – **pero no me case. Las fotos que viste en esta revista son falsas. Bueno en todas las revistas de Tokio son falsas. Fuera de la cuidad la revista verdadera era esta** – y señala la otra. No creo lo que medice

**Espera** – se vuelve a sentar

**Al justificarse me dijo que fue para hacerme un bien** – se encoje de hombro – **hizo esto para que lo vieras. Pero debo serte sincero no fue real**

**Y humillarme en mi trabajo también era parte de hacerte bien** – abre los ojos,

**¿Que hizo qué?** – diablos él no sabía eso y ahora no sé qué decirle

**Déjalo** – trato de restarle importancia

**No** – me dice firme – **mira….Natsuki nunca fue de mi agrado. Pero de que me entere que era la ahijada de mi madre. La tuve que soportar en casa. Nunca por ningún motivo le permito que insulte a mi mujer **– ¿su mujer? Me pregunto

**¿Disculpa oí bien?** – le pregunte dudosa

Me mira – **serena, ella no tiene derecho a maltratarte**. – me sonríe – **no la tolero. No me cae bien**

**No. no es eso** **no**– le digo y el parece divertido por mi pregunta – **digo lo que dijiste….¿lo de tu mujer?** – lo miro ampliar su sonrisa, que va de sus hoyuelo ida y vuelta.

**Bueno…**.- pero es interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la pieza de rini – **será mejor que vaya a ver** – me dice y asiento. Se levanta y antes de desaparecer me advierte – **no te duermas** – niego. Me acerca y me levanta la cabeza con la mano en el mentón y me deposita un beso dulce y casto - **ahora vuelvo y seguimos**

Suspiro. ¿Darién me considera su mujer? Me sonrió para mí misma. Y vuelvo a negarlo. No él no sabe. Bueno en varios momento en estos días me pareció que sí, que descubrió que no estaba precisamente borracha aquel sábado. Vuelvo a suspirar. No antes que nada le debo decir toda la verdad, mi verdad. De repente siento los parpados cerrándose. Trato de mantenerme despierta. Pero el cansancio es mayor y caigo en un profundo sueño

**.**

**...**

**.**

Al despertar me muevo y veo que estoy en el hospital y es de mañana. ¿Cómo? ¿Y cuándo llegue aquí?

**¿No vas a dejarme de dar susto no?** – me dice una voz varonil a mi derecha. Lo observo y veo a mi pelinegro favorito sentado en la cama y le sonrió

**Ya sabes a mí me gusta llamar la atención** – le respondo jugando

Me sonríe – **si claro si no fueras por mí, no estarías ahí** – se mofa. Aunque me siguió la broma

**¿Dónde está rini?** – le consulto

**Con Mina, en la casa** – suspira – **cuando volví y no te pude despertar. Llame a Amy que estaba con tu amiga, se la deje y te trajimos acá. Hace un rato te hicieron una tomografía de la cabeza aun esperamos respuesta**

A los minutos un hombre alto con coleta parecido al estilo Seiya, pero con pelo castaño se presenta

**Mucho gusto señorita soy Taiki Kou, el médico de guardia** – ¿taiki?

**Tu eres el amigo de Amy** – le pregunto y el asiente. Lo veo mejor y para nada es tonta mi amiga pienso

**Me gustaría hacerte unas pregunta** – mira a Darién – **¿podría darnos unos minutos?** – Darién asiente y se va – **bueno por principio la tomografía está limpio, lo que nos preocupo fue tu desmayo**

**¿Preocupo?** – el asiente

**A Amy y a mí** – me confirma – **te hicimos una prueba sangre** – me extiende un papel, que reconozco casi de inmediato. Llevando una de mis manos a mi boca, para acallar el grito – **si señorita está embarazada, de pocas semanas apenas estamos hablando de 12 días...**- no no no dios pensé. Embaraza de Darién otra vez, no quiero repetir la historia no por favor – **como es de pocos días, es normal que no sienta los síntomas, salvo por los mareos y alguno característico de la alimentación**

**Entonces… **- el asiente automáticamente me llevo mis mano a mi vientre. Un bebe .un bebe de Darién y mío. Es endimio, el varoncito lo sé. Oh dios! Pero la felicidad de este momento se va al cruzarme cruza la cara de mi padre. ¿Y si quiere sacármelo a él también? Siendo niño será más duro

**¿Todo bien?** – dice Darién al entrar a los minutos que Taiki se fue.

**Si** – le respondo viéndolo sonreír. No no será igual me digo a mi misma

.

**(…(…(…(…(...…)…...)…)….)**

.

Sábado, mi día preferido. Aunque este será distinto, rini no está conmigo. Después de que me dieron el alta en el hospital el viernes Darién se quedó en casa todo el día y hasta que no lo eche no se fue. Pero no paro de llamarme a cada 5 minutos cuando se fue y rini se volvió su cumpliste. Es increíble cómo se acoplaron uno al otro. Antes de irse Darién me pidió llevar a rini a lo de sus padres para presentarla en su familia. Accedí y fue entonces que me entere que él había discutido con ellos por lo que paso, principalmente con Neherenia. Se fueron temprano, ya que le exigí que volvieran rápido. Se quedarían almorzar y por la tarde volvería. A la hora del almuerzo la extrañaba mucho, pero en eso sonó el teléfono

**¡Mami!**- me dice mi niña al atender

**Mi princesita ¿cómo estás?** – le pregunto con el corazón en la boca

**Bien mami. Son todos re lindos** – me contesta- **tenia nervios. Pero papi me dijo que si en cualquier momento me quería ir nos íbamos. Pero son muy bueno.**

**Me alegro** – y de verdad porque tenía miedo como reaccionaria ante ella

**Tía Hotaru quiere matarte por no decirle. Tía Rei le dijo que ella lo sabía, entonces tía Hotaru le pego con una almohada** – me reí antes esa situación –** y los abuelos….**- pero se quedan callada por un momento

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Rini los abuelos te trataron bien?** – me angustia

**Si mami. Abuelito Armando es muy bueno y chistoso. Aunque abuelita Neherenia es buena. Al principio lloro mucho, después le di un besito y se curó** – me enterneció lo de que hizo mi hija – **son muy distinto a abuelita Ikuko y abuelito kenji**

**Amor te extraño ¿cuándo vuelve?** – ya quería a mi hija de vuelta

**Mami, quiero quedarme un poco más….**- me la imagino haciendo puchero mi pelirosa

**Está bien - **accedo** - pero poco mami te extraña, así que no tardes muchos -**

**Siiii** – le oigo grita algo a Darién y luego me dice – **dice papi, ¿si quieres que te pase a buscar? **

**No. No disfruten ustedes** – la oigo resoplar

**Bueno. Te quiero mami **– se despide y cuelga

**¿Y cómo están?** – me pregunta Lita desde la cocina

**Bien** – contesto

Tanto Lita como Mina se aparecieron en casa. Sabían que estaría sola y sin rini. Para darme apoyo. Lita nos preparó un menú exquisito que había aprendió en sus viaje. Por la tarde se sumó Amy y las cuatro charlamos haciéndome pasar las horas lo más rápido posible. A media esta tarde estaba en la cocina buscando unos Snake, cuando iba de camino al comedor, escuche como Amy le decía a las chicas

**Y después que le dieron el alta a Serena se apareció un tipo de lo más raro** – decía Amy – **inclusive a Taiki no le gusto. Pero empezó a hacer pregunta rarísimo y como taiki no respondía se fue directo al jefe de personal** – mina y lita mantenían los ojos muy abierto con curiosidad

**Amy y ¿quién era?** – le pregunte

**No sé, pero dijo…**- fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono. Le hice una seña y lo fui a atender, al ver que era de la casa de Darién sonreí, pensaba que era seria mi niña avisándome que venían

**Rini, ¿ya viene?** – atendí

**No soy rini** – me dice una voz de mujer muy familiar – **serena yo…**- empieza a sorollora – **si tan solo hubiese sabido que era… **- pero no puede continuar la escucho llorar.

**Neherenia** – para mi asombro ella llamaba

**Lo siento yo…hay rini es tan linda **– parecía que realmente estaba angustiada – **me siento de lo peor. Tu sola con mi nieta. Y yo…yo …por mi culpa..**

**Tranquila** – tomo aire no me esperaba este llamado – **yo**

**No espera sino te lo digo no estaré tranquila** – me interrumpe – **serena, querida lo siento tanto. Por mi culpa Darién y tú no están junto, mi nieta no tiene a sus padres. Darién jamás me perdonara haberlo separado 5 años de la vida de su hija…si tan solo hubiese leído tu nota o entregado pero me deje llevar por lo que Natsuki me decía….me siento terrible yo…**-

**Neherenia **– le trato de decir pero ahora las chicas estaban atentas a mi conversación

**No. no tengo perdón **– se calla por un momento como dándose valor – **¿puede venir a cenar?** – ¿qué? Neherenia me invita a su casa. Durante todo mi noviazgo con Darién jamás me quiso en esa casa. De verdad se siente mal por lo que hizo

**Yo…bueno la verdad es** – no sabía que decirle pero no quería ir allí. En esos oigo a mi niña de fondo y a Darién

**¿Con quién hablas mamá?** – le decía Darién a Neherenia

**Con Serena., no te enojes pero…la invite a casa** – acto seguido Darién habla en el teléfono para mí se lo saco

**¿Sere, vienes?** – parece ilusionado por su voz

**Bueno le estaba diciendo a tu mamá que no** – le digo pero escucho como Darién le dice algo a Rini en susurro

**Si mami te espero y veras cosas relindas que me regalaron los abuelos** – que Darién la utilice no me gusto para nada

**¿Bueno te paso a buscar o vienes en el auto?** – maldito engreído manipulo a mi hija para sus fines

**Arrogante no utilices a Rini así** – le digo enojado y escucho su risita

**Yo… como podría..**.- me dice el muy inocente – **jamás preciosa ¿no es cierto rini?**- le dice a ella riendo.

Al colgar las chicas histéricas se ponen en marcha para arreglarme. Hasta parecen que van a ofrecer a una virgen a sacrificio. Aunque mina quería que vaya con un sexy vestido le advertí que no pasaría la noche allí, aun debía hablar de muchas cosas con él y ahora se le sumaba mi embarazo. Salvo taiki, Amy y yo nadie lo sabía ellos porque era médico y le hice prometer que aún no dirán nada.

Al llegar a la casa chiba todo parecía normal salvo los nervios que yo tenía. Toqué timbre y espere

**Buenos días** – me dice el mayordomo de la casa – ¿**a quién busca?** – me dice sin abrir demasiado las puertas

**Buenas días, me están esperando** – contesto

Me mira y me relojera de arriba abajo – **no creo** – me dice

**Pero… **- voy a contestar cuando la puerta se abre de golpe a pareciendo neherenia en mi visión

**Por dios querida que haces ahí **– me agarra jalándome hacia adentro al pasar al lado del mayordomo le aclara – **desde ahora le debes respecto a Serena** – y el asiente – **tranquila es que él es apegado a Natsuki, a pesar de que le hizo** – y vamos otra vez con esa mujer. Me lleva al salón, me sienta y me agarra las manos – **por favor perdóname, estaba cegada…**- empieza a llorar enfrente mío – **yo…bueno mira la verdad siempre quise que Natsuki y Darién estuvieran juntos , ella es mi ahijada** – yo asiento –** pero ahora entiendo el amor de ustedes dos. Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta. Yo la hubiese visto crecer…-**

**Neherenia tranquila **– le digo apretando su mano – **te perdono** – sé que son esas dos palabras que ella quiere escuchar – **lo único que le pido es que la quiera. **

**No te preocupes desde que la vi ya la quiero** – me dice – **Sere su abuela y te ayudare en todo** – me dice y yo le sonrió – **tampoco te preocupes de Natsuki. Ella ya no vive acá. Después de lo que hizo no se merece mi consideración **– le acaricio la mano y cuando quiero decir algo me interrumpe – **Darién me conto de ese falso matrimonió. No le creas. Al principio me pareció buena idea para sepáralo pero ahora no **

**¿Ustedes lo sabía?** – ella asiente

**Me avergüenzo de eso **– me dice – **Darién me odia por eso. Pero en ese momento yo la quería a ella de nuera. Y aprovechando que él no estaba. Contactamos a un amigo de Natsuki y le dimos a ese chico todas falsa fotos. Luego las publicamos en una revista de esas de chusmerio** – no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo mis ojos se abren los mas grande posible y no creo lo que escucho – **y cuando las otras se enteraron lo repicaron como bueno chusmerio que son. No sé si te habrás dado cuento en todas salían las misma fotos.** – mis ojos están tan llenos de lágrimas que apenas logre negar con las cabeza – **pensé que si verías las fotos en alguna revista te alejarías de mi hijo….no entendía tu deseo de hablar con él. Me pediste que le entregara esa nota y no lo hice. Hasta hace unas días atrás** – me dice bajando la cabeza – **el día que me entregaste ese mensaje Natsuki lo rompió en mil pedazo y lo tiro. Pero por curiosidad lo saque y guarde los pedazos. Cuando Darién me comento que te encontró y quería recuperarte, recordé eso. Estaba segura que tarde o temprano tú se lo mencionaría y yo quedaría como la bruja. Aunque me lo merezco **– y si se merece eso y más –**uní los pedazos, me llevo mucho tiempo pero al final lo logre….**- antes de decir – **si nunca las había unido**. **Vi la dirección, la hora y tu mensaje** – no lo podía creer. Recordé a aquella nota que le había dejado con la dirección y el horario del turno de la primera ecografía de rini. Le puse "_Hablemos"._ _Si el decidía venir le daría la oportunidad de estar en la vida de rini conmigo o sin mí. Si no venía entendería su silencio y que no quería saber de nosotras, que no se haría cargo y no le pediría nada" – _**entendí todo **– me toma las manos con fuerza – **sé que Darién te quiere y sé que algo debes sentir aunque sea poco siente algo por él. Deseen la oportunidad. Yo pagare mi error y cuidadere de ustedes, de mi nieta y de los que vendrán. Porque una amor como el de ustedes dos, se merece una y mil oportunidades más** – finaliza con ambas llorando, neherenia me abraza y yo a ella.

**Mamiiiiiiiiiiiii!** – me grita alguien haciéndome levantar del sillón. Al ver a mi niña ella corre a mi encuentro la abrazo y la lleno de besos

**Te extrañe mucho mucho mucho** –le digo mientras le beso toda a cara

**Basta mami**-

**¿Querida cuando llegaste?** – me dice Armando entrando a la sala

**Recién, es que… **- le digo pero Neherenia me interrumpe

**Disculpa querido, yo le tenía que pedir perdón por esa la retuve tanto** – lo veo y no lo creo. Neherenia de verdad esta arrepentida

**Vaya, vaya, vaya** – dice una voz bastante molesta a mi espalda – **parece que no pasó el camión de basura o ni siquiera ello te quiso llevar**

**Natsuki** – le digo –

**¿Que haces aquí?** – Le dice neherenia – **pensé que te había quedado claro que no te quiero en mi casa **–

**Vine por mis cosas** – dice pasando moviendo sus caderas al pasar. Cuando ve a mi niña – **veo que la mugre se multiplica. Yo que ustedes suegritos cierro la puerta con doble llave** – como se atreve a insultar a mi hija y cuando voy a contestar neherenia le da un cachetazo

**Jamás vuelva a insultar a mi nieta** – y yo me quedo de piedra. Mientras Natsuki se sobá la mejilla, me ve y sonríe

**No creas que por tener una bastarda de él, ahora eres la dueña** – y me di cuenta que ella siempre lo supo, que leyó mi nota. La basura lo sabía – **si logre que este en mi cama 6 años y sin vos no lo dudes que ahora no será diferente** – dicho eso sube por la escalera y desaparece

**No le creas nada** – dice Armando acercándose para abrazarme, yo niego con mi cabeza ya no sé qué o a quien creer

Tanto Armando como Neherenia me hablan y me pregunta mil cosas sobre rini. Pero fue en ese momento que me percate que él no estaba. Cuando pregunto por mi pelinegro me dicen que está preparando algo a fuera una especie de barbacoa y nos dijimos los tres afuera con rini en brazos.

Cuando salimos al patio de atrás vi a mi chico con unos pantalones cortos y una remera blanca ajustada. Con los lentes negro puesto asando una carne. Creo que la baba se me caía al piso, porque hasta mi hija que estaba en mis brazos. Se empezó a reír y me dijo que cerrara mi boca.

**Hola preciosas** – se volteó sacándose los lente y le sonrió.

**Natsuki está en la casa **– le anuncie el padre y con eso su sonrisa se le borra

**¿Qué demonio hace esa mujer aquí?** – me miro y se acerca – **¿te dijo algo?** – no sé si es preocupación o algo me oculta

**Bueno…-** le digo pero no quiero ocasionar problema pero en eso mi hija dice

**Esa señora mala, le dijo a mami cosas fea….**- Darién me ve buscando una respuesta

**Eso es verdad** – al no contestar busca en lo rostro de su padre – **y?**

**Tranquilo hijo tu madre la puso en su lugar** – le dice armando a su hijo con una mano en el hombro

**Preciosa** – se voltea hacia mi acunado mi rostro entre sus dos manos – **no le creas nada a esa víbora **– me da un beso corto y casto. Yo me quedo dura. No le respondo. Estoy con mi hija en brazos. Sonríe ante mi nerviosismo. Sus padres sonríe y yo no sé qué hacer – **arreglare eso y la pondré en su lugar. No quiero que nada nos perjudique** – cierro los ojos y los abro

**¿Nos perjudique?** – repito su última frase

**Comamos hijos** – dice Armando y con eso cambia de tema

**¿Pero aun no llegan las niñas? **– dice neherenia

**¿Y dónde están?** –pregunto.

**Están comprando cosas. Cuando le dije a Rei que veníamos ella le compro algo y al enterarse Hotaru, se enojó porque ella no le había comprado nada** – me dice Darién – **ahora ambas están en los shopping compitiendo por quien más cosas le traen a rini** – me dice y yo no lo puedo creer que piensa que mi hija en una muñeca para jugar y vestir

…

Rini me lleva a una habitación, la de Darién y aunque no le quiero confesar que estuve allí. Ella me cuenta que es del padre que le mostro fotos de él cuándo era chico. De sus trofeo cuando competían, y lo que me asombro es que guardo la pelota con la que me nockeo. Según mi hija dice que es su mayor tesoro.

Escucho discutir cerca de la puerta de Darién. Al salir para decir que esta rini y no permito que escuche discusión veo a natsuki gritarle a Darién y viceversa

**¿Te vas a quedar con esa golfa?** – le grita natsuki a Darién

**No te permito que la llames así a serena, ella...**- le dice ofendido

**Ella, ella, ella** – le dice burlándose – **si querías un hijo podías pedírmelo a mí. Sabes que nos llevamos bien en la cama** – le dice poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros melosamente sobre él. Cosa que es la agarra y las separa

**En tus sueños** – le responde – **esta vez es la última vez que soy civilizado. Serena es la madre de mi hija y tú le debes respeto. Entiéndelo no eres nadie para mi**

**Eso no es lo que decías ayer mientras me hacías el amor** – le dice pero al estar Darién que esta de espalda a mí y Natsuki enfrente de el no logro ambas su reacción – **tu y yo nos gustan las misma cosas, duras fuerte y exigente** – le dice pero ahora veo que se acerca a él pasándole un dedo en el pecho y acercándose a su oído le dice – **no vas a decir que no gozas conmigo** – me ve y sonríe

En ese momento en la agarra de los hombros – **estás loca, enferma** – y se lanza a besarlo

Ahogo un grito con mi manos, pero en ese momento Darién me ve gira y hace que Natsuki termine estampada en el piso – **Sere…**- ante mi reacción y se acerca. Sin inmutarse de que la bruja está en el piso – **está loca. Jamás la toque es más…**- cierro los ojos. Respiro debo respirar

**No** – le digo firmemente – **tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, con quien quieras. Pero no delante de mi hija**

**Pero Sere por nuestra hija no la toque **– y no sé si creerle o no – **si no fuera así, no crees que no hubiese sucumbido a tus intento se seducción** – lo miro levantando una ceja por lo creído que es –** 6 años es mucho tiempo Sere**

Se ríe natsuki - **no creras eso…aunque eres muy estúpida inclusive para creerle** – levantándose del piso y cuando se está sacudiendo el polvo de pantalón. Aparece mi hija enfrente de ella. Sin poder hacer nada

**Bruja** – le dice y le da una patada.

**Pequeña mocosa** – levantando una mano para pegar, y es Darién quien la agarra su mano jalándola hacia atrás

**No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.** – Soltándose con fuerza – **no respondo de mí. Y vete de mi casa ahora mismo. Si algo te queda se te enviara.** – se gira y se va pero antes que desaparezca Darién le grita – **deja las llaves de MI casa.**

**…****.**

Al llegar Rei y Hotaru. Empezamos a cenar aunque esta última fingió al principio enfado conmigo, por no decirle que rini era su sobrina siendo que la conocí hace 2 años, me entendió. Ella conocía a mi padre. Por otro lado Darién fue el más desconcertado, le llamo la atención que el prometido de Hotaru y mi hermano se llamaran igual. Ambas nos miramos y nos reímos. Rei tienen razón a veces necesita un manual. Y yo pensaba que la distraída y despistada era yo.

Luego de la cena decido acomodarlas cosas para irnos. Me encuentro en la habitación de Darién viendo que llevar y que no. Entre sus abuelos y las tías la cantidad de regalo que le dieron no van a cavar en la habitación de mi hija

**¿Porque no se quedan?** – pregunta Darién al entrar a su cuarto

**No, es mejor que nos vayamos** – le aclaro. – **¿rini?**

**Con mis padres y hermanas. Están encantados con ella** – dice

**Espero que no crean que es un juguete para amoldar** – lo miro y se encoje de hombro. Acercándose

**¿Te vas a llevar todo eso?** – dice señalando una pila que había separado. Más que nada era ropa

**Si, voy a dejarte algo de ropa y algunos juguetes** – le digo incorporándome una vez que termine de doblar la última remera. Mientras me seco la frente con el brazo por el esfuerzo – **es bueno que ella tenga algo acá** – le digo y pienso que ahora tendré que compartirla con él

**Bueno….**- dice él a mi espalda. ¿Cuándo, como llego ahí? Pienso

**Si bueno, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo** – le digo ya un poco nerviosa. Pero es increíble lo rápido que se acoplaron pensé siempre que sería más lento. Me giro agregando – **¿por rini no? **– al voltearme quedo frente a él. Tengo un pequeño mareo que hace que pierda el equilibrio por suerte él me agarre por mi cintura

**Se ve que tendré que estar cerca para atajarte** – me dice cuando estoy entre sus brazos

**Yo…-** bueno no sé qué decir cuando me mira así. Esos ojos zafiro me enloquecen

**Sere…**.- me dice levando sus manos y poniéndolas una en mi cuello. – **Te quiero conmigo **- y me besa. Me besa profundamente. Le respondo subo mis manos a su cuello. Abro mi boca y él comienza a explorarla. Nos separamos por falta de aire – **yo….**

No sé si será por las hormonas o que pero – **no digas nada** – él entiende y entonces ataca mi boca nuevamente. Me pone una mano sobre mi nuca para profundizar. Mis manos van a su cabello acariciándolo, masajeándolo mientras que sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda. En uno de esos viajes encuentra el cierre del vestido solterito que tengo puesto, lo baja un poco y mete una de sus manos por dentro de mi ropa. Sintiendo mi piel con piel, su mano toca mi espalda desnuda, acariciándola, tocándola. Inclino mi cabeza para darle más accedo a mi cuello. Cuando la otra mano me baja uno de los breteles del solecito, dejando mi hombro al descubierto. Empiezo a sentir lo mismo que la primera vez, me derrito por él, para él, sobre él. Cuando su labios vuelve a mi boca. Lo beso, lo succiono de manera desesperada, apasionada, salvaje. Exploro su boca como él lo hacía en la mía. Cuando ciento que cualquier cosa que me pida la haré. La puerta se abre de golpe haciéndonos que nos separemos como dos resortes. Con la respiración agitada vemos en el umbral de la puerta a mi hija

**Mamiii** – dice gritando – **abuelito dice que podemos quedarnos… ¿podemos si?** – dice mientras abraza a su gatita Diana

**Rini** – empiezo a decir tratando de recuperar mi respiración. Suspiro, no pudo interrumpir en mejor momento. Cuando encamino hacia ella, Darién me detiene

**Espera** – me dice a mi espalda subiéndome el cierre del vestido, y sonrojo cuando me susurra en el oído – **supongo que deberé acostumbrarme a estas interrupciones** – y me da un beso dulce en el hombro colocándome bien el bretel.

Respiro y la miro a mi niña – **no rini, no podemos. Debemos irnos**

**Pero mami…yo quiero quedarme más tiempo con Diana **– giro mi cabeza y la observo. Rini se encariño mucho con esas gatita. La misma se la regalo Armando aunque la encontraron en el jardín. Les dije que no podíamos quedárnosla pero ellos decidieron que la gatita viviría con sus abuelos y rini la visitaría –

**No rini** – me acerco a ella y le hago un mino a la gatita – **que te parece si vienes mañana a la tarde y la visitas**

**¿Es que no vamos a lo del abuelito? **– pregunta inocente y con lo que hizo no se lo merece

**No vamos a ir mas por un tiempo **– me mira con cara rara. Entonces le aclaro – **será por ahora. Si él quiere verte tendrá que venir él **

**Bueno… entonces nos podemos quedar porfa mami. Me porte bien!** – suplica mi hija

**Si Sere quédense** – y se acerca murmurando solo para que yo lo escuche – **así terminamos lo que empezamos** – me sonrojo. Diablos como lo deje llegar tan lejos

Sacudo mi cabeza y me incorporo – **no, es tarde mejor nos apuramos**

**Pero mami…. **– me vuelve a suplicar rini

**Pero nada – **ya más firme le digo

**Vamos Sere, es tarde. Si necesitas irte temprano yo te llevo mañana temprano – **me trata de convencer ahora Darién

**No Darién, son muchas cosas para rini, ella debe descansar en su casa en su cama y …. – **trato de decir pero no sé si para mí o para ello

**Acá también será su casa, y si no tienen que hacer mañana ¿porque no se puede quedar? **– pregunta mi pelinegro

**No. Yo sé lo que necesita mi hija, yo la crie, la conozco** – le digo firme pero al segundo me arrepiento por lo último

**Eso fue un golpe bajo Serena **- su voz me dice todo. Pasando por mi lado y se nota lo enojado – **me hubiese encantado saber de ella antes. No entenderás lo mal que me siento por perderme 5 años de su vida** – trago duro, sé que tiene razón – **pero claro tu sabes lo que haces** - le tiende la mano a rini – **vamos pequeña, saludemos a los abuelos mientras que tu mamá termina de arreglar las cosas** - mi hija asienta. Al cruzar la puerta mientras los sigo les digo

**Me pase. Lo siento **– trato de pedir disculpa.

**No entenderás lo que siento…..**- hace una pausa con la cabeza agacha de espalda a mí – **y cada vez que la llamas tu hija siento que me excluyen.** – se gira y me ve – **es nuestra, no tuya. Te pido que desde ahora, la llames así **– y yo asiento. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

**Está bien **– él y rini se van. Los veo bajar por las escaleras y suspiro. Entonces escucho que mi teléfono suena. Mi padre veo por el visor

**Hola papá** – lo saludo de mala manera

**¿Dónde diablos llevaste a mi nieta?** – me grita

**¿Qué quieres?** - ya empieza

**Mira por lo visto no se puede hablar contigo** – suspiro para no insultarlo ahí mismo – **pero que sea la última vez que la llevas a la casa de los chibas** - ¿que como se enteró?

**¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**¿Crees que no sé qué estás en esa casa?** – Miro mi teléfono asombrada y vuelvo a escuchar – **es mas no intentes regresar con ese mediocre de hijo mayor que tienen. No le llega ni a la altura de pertenecer a nuestra clase y menos que quieras ponerlo como sustituto para mi nieta** – trato de decir algo – **y a la vista que no me dirás el nombre de quien la engendro** – no puede ser tan despectivo – **ve buscándote abogado…**

**Pero…**- lo escucho reír

**Y más vale que ese nieto que llevas en el vientre no sea de él** – ¿qué? Como sabe que estoy embarazada – **¿qué piensas que no me entere?** – ahora recuerdo Amy me comento de un tipo que se apareció en el hospital. Me llevo una mano a la boca de la impresión –** siempre pequeña siempre te estaré vigilando** – mi padre me espía por dios me espía -** nos vemos mañana** – lo dice riéndose

**No iré, ni yo, ni rini**. – le digo recuperando el valor. Su risa se detiene

**Ahora resulta que tu hermano y tú se aliaron** – me dice. Y si samy tampoco irían – **esta te la perdona solo para que te busques un muy buen abogado** – y corta

Tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas, llevo mis manos a mi vientre – **¡no te preocupes mi Renacuajadito yo te voy a proteger!**

**¿Renacuajadito?** – pregunta Rei a mi lado. No le vi llegar y observa donde están mis manos – **¿No puede ser? Sere estas….** – levanto mi cabeza y veo a Darién acercarcandose por el pasillo.…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo, se va cerrando la dudas y las mentiras van saliendos...Neherenia no era tan mala se arrepintio. Seiya no para hasta conquista a darien ji...y hay niño en camino.

bueno siendo casi las 3 de la mañana aqui en mi pais si me comi algo sepan disculpar,.pero queria subirlo les dije no es largo.

espero que les guste y como a mi en escribirlo. Aun no se si pondre un segundo lemon en la historia(tengo que pulirlo bien eso antes).


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sé qué hacer, Darién está muy cerca la miro a Rei desesperada

**¿Qué sucede?** – dice Darién cuando llega a nuestro lado. Nos mira. Primero a Rei y luego a mi

No puedo hablar y tengo miedo. No sé lo que hará Rei. Apenas la conozco pero….

**Es que serena se queda, ¿no?** – al fin dice Rei mirándome

**¿Qué?** – consternado mi pelinegro. Lo miro sin reaccionar

**Ven** – me agarra del brazo Rei jalándome hasta una habitación vacía. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta le grita al hermano que estaba inmóvil en el pasillo – **prepara sus habitaciones**

**Espera…Serena **– dice reaccionando e impidiendo que se cierre la puerta – **¿de verdad? ¿Se quedan?** – no sé qué decir miro a Rei y veo que en sus ojos me dice "_di que si_". Veo mis amados ojos zafiro que tienen esperanza y asiento…No puedo hablar tan solo muevo la cabeza. Rei me jala a dentro de la habitación y le cierra la puerta en la narices al hermano

**¡Ahora me dirás todo!** – me dice sentándose ella sobre la cama – **empieza a cantar**

Respiro – **¿por favor no se lo digas? – **le suplico antes

**Claro –** agrega antes de decir algo **-¿Es de mi hermano, no? ** – Asiento – ¡**oh dios mío! eso quiere decir**

**Si Rei…..fui yo la que estuvo con el en la fiesta de la empresa** – suspiro – **recién me acabo de enterar. Estoy a penas de 2 semanas…**

**Oh dios mío! **– Se pone a gritar. La agarro tratando de calmarla –** lo siento, lo siento** – se acerca –** ¿puedo? **– me dice señalando mi plano vientre

**Pero Rei es demasiado chico. Aún no se mueve ni nada** – le aclaro

**Bueno bueno** – me dice levantándose con las manos arriba – **pero ahora si…. ¿Cuando piensas decírselo?**

Me siento en la cama, más bien me tiro sobre ella tumbándome – **no se** –

**¿Pero se lo dirás, no?** – me cuestiona

**Claro** – miro al techo –** primero necesitamos hablar de otras cosas** – me giro para verla – **¿tú me entiendes?...como pareja no como padre de mis niños**

**Si claro **- me dice tumbándose a mi lado pero del lado opuesto – **es emocionante Sere tía otra vez**

**A parte** – respiro – **¿puedo confiar en ti?** –

**Claro** –

**Él no sabe que yo lo provoque – **con esto la dejo perpleja

**¿Qué? ¿A ver si me explicas? **– se levanta y se sienta mirándome. Cosa que hago yo la imito y nos vemos a la cara

**Es que ese día había tomado mucho; y bueh estaba media…bueno me entiendes** – le digo sonrojada con mis mano juntas y jugando con mis dedos pulgares

**Espera me está diciendo….¿qué llevaste acabo el consejo de Mina?** – y yo asiento

**No lo puedo creer!** – se para gritando y yo se abalanzo tapándole la boca

**Rei por favor que pueden escuchar** – le suplico

**Y que escuchen** – la miro con cara de reproche – **bueno no….pero me dejaste sin palabras. Eso quiere decir ¿que lo provocaste para tener sexo con mi hermano?** – asiento – ¿**y él piensa que estabas borracha?** – Vuelvo asentir – ¿**y que no recuerdas nada?** – para ese momento ya tengo las mano tapándome la cara. Asintiendo a la última afirmación. Es la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien. Bueno Mina no cuenta ella lo suponía

**No sé qué me paso ese día** – me sincero – **lo vi. Estaba muy guapo. No sé lo sé. él me tiraba tantas indirecta y directa que…no se y como estaba achispada me dije culpa al alcohol…**- le agarro las manos de Rei – **por favor no le digas**

**No, no se lo diré **– la miro ilusionada levanta una mano con un dedo – **por ahora Sere. Solo por ahora –** y asiento

**Se lo diré. Pero quiero sabes antes si me ama aun y que no fue una cosa de momento** – Rei me ve y me aferra las manos

**Sere aún sigue loco por ti **– me aclara levantando mi cara la cual miraba al piso – **no ha estado con nadie. Porque no le llegas a los talones, el mismo me lo confeso. Mira mi hermano es poco comunicativo, pero cuando volvió le dejo muy en claro a mi madre que te buscaría y te reconquistaría** – la miro incrédula – **sin importar los reproches de ella **

**Pero…-** trato de decir

**Antes de volver al país. Yo estaba con él en estados Unidos; y me dijo que volvería por ti. Solo por ti, por eso había aceptado funcionar la empresa con Andrew…..**- mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al oír las palabras – **me dijo que no me metiera pero obvio que no le hice caso. Cuando volvió y te vi en la empresa no caí de su asombro. Me conto todo por teléfono - **y me mira con cara de angustia** - pero al ver que lo rechazabas una y otra vez, me imagine que era por la bruja de Natsuki haciendo alguna de las suyas. Por eso quería encontrarte. Quería aclararte las cosas**

**Rei** –

**Si ya se lo que me dirás **– empieza a decir – **pero yo lo quiero y aunque te conozco poco, ya sé que eres una excelente persona y aparte….** – hace una pausa – **ahora sé lo que pasaste. Bueno lo que te hacen pasar y porque proteges tanto a Darién...**

**¿No entiendo que decir?** – ella era muy inteligente pero…

**¿Serena no es obvio? **– La mire – **tú eres Tsukino y el prometido de mi hermanita es tu hermano….**- me mira – **¿tú eres la hija de kenji Tsukino….o me equivoco? **–

**Rei yo** – asombrada por la confesión de esta pelinegro trato de hablar pero me tapa la boca

**Tranquila como te dije una vez, mi hermano necesita un manual… nunca entendí bien esas disputa mis padres. Jamás quisieron meternos. Pero algo sucedió cada vez que piensa en eso mi padre se pone muy triste **– y yo asiento. En cambio al recordar mi padre a los chibas se llena su cara de bronca y odio- **es romántico son los nuevos romero y Julieta!** – me dice sacándome de mis pensamiento y sonrió

**Es como nos llamaba mi madre **– le informo

**Solo que ustedes van terminar con un final feliz. Como no se aguante también con un millón de hijo** – y ambas nos reímos

**Rei!** – la señalo tirándole una almohada de la cama. Cuando las risa casi acabaron se oyen golpes en la puerta

**Adelante** – dice Rei

**¿Es verdad mami? **– aparece mi hija junto con Darién al entrar a la pieza. La miro y luego miro a Darién con la misma cara de ilusión que mi hija

**Si rini…no quedamos** – asiento resignada. Mi hija empieza saltar de alegría. Viene corriendo y me llena de besos

**Gracias mami…gracias** – me dice abrazándome fuerte

**¿Y este cambio a que se debe?** – pregunta mi pelinegro

**Tu hermana** – le contesto inocentemente con rini a upa – **puede ser a veces muy persuasiva e insistente** – la miro ella asiente y ambas nos sonreímos

Darién se ve incrédulo pero contento. Mi hija feliz por quedarse a dormir. La miro y le doy un dulce beso en la mejilla. Cuando siento esa misma mirada sobre mí como haces más 8 años de que la vi en un pasillo en la secundario Junban. Levanto la vista y ahí esta esos zafiro más profundos que el mar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el mundo se detuvo. Sino fuera porque hay dos personas más en este lugar, terminaríamos desnudos y agotados. Rompiendo eso mágico momento escucho como Rei que dice

**Rini…¿no te gustaría tener un hermanito?** – la miro rápidamente y ella muy inocentemente oculta su mirada de mi

**¿Hermanito?** – Repite mi hija y Rei asiente –** siiiiiiiiiiiiii… **- grita feliz y Rei a aplaude. Me doy cuenta de la mirada asesina que le da su hermano a su hermana y esta le saca la lengua

**Vamos preciosa** – le dice Rei ofreciéndole una mano – **busquemos la camita de Diana y la llevamos a tu pieza** – dándole rini la mano a Rei salen de la habitación. Dejándonos solo a Darién y a mí

**¿Y eso?** – me pregunta mirándome

**Ni idea** – me encojo de hombros –** locuras de tu hermana** – me levanto y antes de arrepentirme salgo de la allí.

.

**{…..{…{…}…}….}…)….)**

.

Ya siendo más de medianoche. Me acosté en la habitación de invitado, pero está se encontraba cerca de la de rini. Si mi hija llevaba 1 día en esta casa y ya le dieron su propia cuarto. Como es debido frente a la de su padre.

Como empezó a llover me preocupe, era la primera vez que dormía aquí y no le gustaba las tormentas menos si había relámpagos. Me acerque a su pieza es hermosa está llena de color rosa. Le había comprado sabanas, cobijas bueno de todo, en todos los tonos del color, y muchos muñecos. Entre Hotaru y Rei que por la tarde saquearon las tiendas. Le armaron su habitación. Al lado de su cama dormía Diana, es una gatita muy mimosa. Me acerque y le acaricie el pelo y suspire seguía dormida. Cuando me iba…..

**¿Mami?** – me llamaba mi hija, que al parecer se despertó

**Si amor** – le dije acercándome – **disculpa si te desperté**

**¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? **– me pregunta. Si vi en sus ojos le tenía miedo a la tormenta, estaba intranquila

**Si amor…no te preocupes es solamente lluvia** – le digo mientras me acomodo a su lado dentro de la cama y ella asiente –

**¿Me puedes cantas?** – sonrió y la abrazo.

Le canto una bella y dulce canción, que me enseño mi amada abuela Luna. Yo la quiero mucho. Ella nos dio todo el amor que mi padre no nos había dados. Aún era difícil creer que de esa mujer maravillosa, hubiera salido un hijo como kenji. Al cantar siempre la recuerdo. El día que rini nació me regalo la letra de la canción….

**_ "_****_Es pronto para comprender...  
>que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez <em>**

**_Que escuches hoy mi voz,  
>que tanto te cantó<br>los meses que tú fuiste yo.  
>Es pronto para comprender...<br>la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
>si lloras cantaré<br>si sufres te hablaré_**

**_Si mueres moriré también…."_**

Levante mi cabeza y vi a Darién en la puerta observándonos, con mi hija entre mis brazos, lo mire y lo anime para que se acercara a nosotros y continúe….

**Si te cuentan que lloré...  
>cuando te cogí en mis brazos<br>no me pude contener  
>porque te quiero tanto.<br>Porque te quiero tanto **

**Es hermosa **– me dice Darién sentado en la cama acariciando la cabeza de rini.

**Acuéstate con nosotras **– le digo extendiéndole mi mano – **A** **rini le da miedo las tormentas** – menciono mirando a mi hija que empezaba a dormirse. El asiente y se acuesta del otro lado de rini.

**¿Papi?** – dice una casi dormida rini

**Si, aquí estoy** – le dice a mi pequeña acomodándose sobre las colchas y abrazándola

**No te vayas** – le expresa a Darién cuando la acurruca entre los dos. Susurrándole a ella

**Nunca…nunca lo haría** – y le da un beso en la cabeza

Los tres nos dormimos en la cama de mi hija, juntos abrazado como he añorado desde que se fue de mi vida aquella noche….escucho mi teléfono, vi que era de mañana…..No, no quiera levantarme y romper esta mágico ambiente

**Sere, el teléfono** – dice un adormilado Darién

**Déjalo sonar** – le contesto. Pero sé que está frunciendo la ceja. Nunca le gusto que esos bicharracos le cortaran el sueño

**Si no lo atiende, lo hare yo** – me amenaza y me parece divertido siempre me decía eso

**Debe ser las chicas….no le avise que me quedaba **– me gire y abrace a rini que dormía plácidamente- **si tanto te molesta atiéndelo tú** – me acurrucándome más en la cama le conteste

Sentí como la cama se movía. No abrí los ojos pero sabía que se levantó a regadientes

**¿Si diga?** – Lo escuche a tender – **¿diga? ….no ¿primero dígame a usted?** – Que clase de conversación es esa – **y a ustedes que le importa que hago con su teléfono **– espera esto no me parece bien abrí un ojo. Vi a Darién con mi teléfono pero con cara de mala leche – **mire si no me dice quién es y me habla como persona civilizada no le pasare a mi mujer** – ¿mujer? ¿Mujer? Aun dice esto. Que dulce… - **¿qué?** – Le escuche gritar y eso me alerto – **como se le ocurra ponerle una mano a mi hija y a Serena….**- diablos. Me di cuenta era mi padre. Como un resorte salí de la cama y arrancándole el teléfono a Darién lo atendí

**Papa** – le digo bajo la vista de Darién

**Te advertí que no volvieras con ese imbécil** – me grita del otro lado

**No no es eso** – no sabía que hacer Darién estaba en frente mío y mi hija…..oooh se estaba despertando. Le hice señas a Darién para que la atendiera –

**¿Y cómo es eso de que es su hija?** – y ahora qué hago. Que le digo

**Es una forma de decir papá** – cuando lo digo lo ultimo mi hija abre los ojos grandes y ve a Darién

**Es o no es hija de ese estúpido….como sea de él…despídete de ella** – me amenaza mi padre y yo tiemplo

**¿Era abuelito no? **– la escucho a rini preguntar a Darién

**No se amor,, supongo** – le contesta él

**Mami tiene miedo…**- lo abraza a su padre – **no quiero que me lleve** – Darién no entendía. Me mira y ve que estoy pálida. Ve a mi hija que está temblando. Aunque a ella la quería y la trataba bien, no le gustaba como nos trataba a Samy y a mí

**Nadie te va a llevar a ningún lado** – le responde calmándola – **no lo permitiré**

**A mí no. Pero... ¿y a mami? **– Le dice llorando en su pecho – **es malo con ella y con el tío. No me gusta cuando es malo**

**Más te vale que sea solo una forma **– me grita aun por el teléfono mi padre – **y escúchame las quiero acá para la una**

**No**- le digo firme – **no iré. Ni yo, ni rini. Te lo dije ayer y te lo reitero**

Lo escucho reírte – **bueno entonces prepárate para la guerra** – y corta

Miro a Darién y a mi hija. Estoy pálida lo sé. Y con el poco hilo de voz que me quedo

**Llévate a rini de aquí** – se ve asombrado – **y llama a Hotaru**

**Sere – **me llama, sé que quiere preguntarme, cuidarme pero…..

**Ve por favor** – le suplico y asiente. Alza a upa a rini sacándola de la pieza. Cuando ambos se van caigo sentada al piso y empiezo a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se abre de golpe la puerta apareciendo Hotaru. Instantáneamente me abraza

**Tranquila** – me dice – **ya llame a samy **– asiento y me abrace a ella. Ella era la única que podía entenderme. Ella conocía a mi padre, sabía quién era y al parecer al final del día toda la familia chiba lo sabría. Hotaru nunca revelo como la trataba cuando estaba en la casa de él. Solo que no le quería les había mencionado, comparándose de como Neherenia era conmigo así. Ya no podía ocultarlo más debí decir el maltrato que recibía mi cuñada.

Me llevo a la habitación de invitado, tratando de calmarme. Le pregunte por rini y me menciono que estaba con sus padres y con Darién. Que él le pregunto por mí y por el hombre que me había puesto así. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de quien hablaba y vino conmigo aunque tuvo que detener a Darién para que no la siguiera.

**Amor** – dice Darién entrando a la habitación. Ya me había cambiado y las lágrimas se habían secado aún está pálida pero mejor. En tres pasos se puso a mi lado y sin pedírmelo me abrazo –** tranquila no dejare que nadie te haga daño** – y con esas palabras las malditas lagrimas salieron otra vez

Me sentó en la cama y mirando a Hotaru – **¿qué paso? ¿Quién era? **– Hotaru no respondía, se negó hablar. Me separo un poco. Me limpio con sus dedos mis lágrimas que salían por mis ojos – **Sere confía en mi… ¿quién era? así te puedo ayudar **– no podía hablar no ahora- **amor** – me beso en la frente – **confía** – yo temblaba

La puerta se abrió y apareció samy – **Hermana **– y con eso salte de los brazos de Darién a los de samy.

**Me la va sacar** – logre mascullar entre llanto y llanto – **me la va sacar **

**No. no lo hará. No se lo permitiré** – me decía mi hermano mientras me masajeaba la espalda. Vi de reojo a Hotaru que se acercó a Darién. Algo le dijo cosa que él que se negó.

**Tu sabes que lo hará** – tenía miedo mucho miedo. Con solo recordar lo que hizo aquel verano. Que se la llevo sin decírmelo, durante dos días no supe de mi hija. Cuando apareció me dejo claro que fue para mostrar su poder ante mis desobediensas. – **¿no entiendo porque no hace esto?**

**Vamos **– la escucho a Hotaru y veo como lo jala a Darién afuera. – **Estaremos afuera si nos necesitan** – samy asiente. Sé que por la mirada de Darién había reconoció al prometido de su hermano como mi hermano. Solo ahora es cuestión de hilar los hilos.

**Sere** – se detiene Darién antes de salir. Me ve directamente – **confía en mi** – yo asiento y veo como aprieta sus puños al cruzar la puerta del cuarto

Al dejarnos solo con samy que me consuela. Me habla y me alienta en decirle la verdad. Cosa que ya había decidido. Entonces su curiosidad puede más y me pregunta

**¿Volviste con él?** – niego

**Aún tengo cosas que decirle** – suspiro y agacho mi cabeza – **no sé si después querrá algo conmigo**

**Tonta** – le dice levantando mi cara – **ese hombre está más enamorado que una ratón del queso** – lo miro con una cara desconcertada – **vale hable mucho con Mina el viernes** – y ambos nos reímos

.

**{…{…{…{…{…}…}…}…}….}**

.

Al salir más repuesta y ante de enfrentar a todos los Chibas me cruzo con la mirada del hombre que me enloquece

**¿Dónde está rini?**- le pregunto

**Se la llevo Rei a la pasear** – respiro es mejor que este afuera

**Vamos bajando** – me dice samy y yo asiento – **vamos Hot. Ello debe aclaran algo antes. A parte quiero hablar con tu padre **– ella asiente y le toma de la mano a samy –**¿estarás bien? **– y vuelvo a asentir – **cuídala** – pero se lo dice a Darién y este es el que asiente

Al desaparecer miro a Darién – **bueno se lo que vas a decir pero-… -** no termino de decir porque él me agarra de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él

**Shhh!** – Me dice cerca de mi boca – **siempre supe que eras una Tsukino** – eso me descoloca, pestañeo rápidamente

**¿Cómo?**- me mira y me da un beso en la frente

**Cuando comenzamos a salir** –comienza – **tu padre mi hizo una visita no muy grata** – lo miro –** si me amenazo** – aclarándome se encoje de hombro – **pero no le hice caso. Solo me dijo que me alejaría de ti.**- lo miro aún más desconcertada – **aparte Sere lo vi el día de nuestra graduación….no creas que asocie todo**

**¿Pero?** – trato de decir

**Esperaba que algún día confiaras en mi **– respira soltándome – ¿**lo que nunca entendí es porque? ¿Porque me lo ocultabas**? – ese porque era el porqué de mi vida

.

**{{{{….{{{…{{{{…{…}….}}…..}}}…}}**

.

En la sala nos reunimos todos. Darién estaba a mi lado. Dándole valor y junto con samy. Les confesé a los Señores Chiba que yo era la hija mayor de kenji Tsukino. Aunque a Neherenia le asombro, lo extraño que a Armando no.

**Serán los nuevos Romero y Julieta** – me dice este último y me rio –** por aunque al principio pensé que sería ellos** – dice señalando a Hotaru y samy – **ustedes son los primogénitos**

**Arma** – lo regaña Neherenia –

**Bueno me imagino que él no sabe que Darién es el padre de mi nieta **– niego con la cabeza – **me lo imaginaba…mi amigo es un buen cabezota** –¿amigo? Lo mire descolocada, al igual que todos menos Neherenia – **por sus caras no se lo esperaban** – se levanta y se va hacia una ventana. Neherenia lo sigue y lo abraza por detrás – **he de pedirles perdón **– se gira – **a ti serena, a samy y a ustedes hijos míos…..todo esto es por mi culpa**

**No….. no digas eso Arman** - le dice dulcemente Neherenia entre sus brazo

**Si es por la puja de aquella empresa. No es su culpa Sr Chiba** – le aclaro. Lo último que quiero es hacerlos sentir mal

**Armando. Querida me llamó Armando** – me dice – **y no no es por la puja. Esto sucedió mucho antes que eso. Cuando éramos jóvenes desde entonces me odia…**

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que escuchaba…Armando era el culpable de lo que mi padre hacía. No eso es imposible a nadie se lo obliga hacer cosa, ni con punta de pistola

Llegando al mediodía y con la charla finalizada no entendía como se había enredado tanto las cosas….mi padre y su carácter quizás tenía una razón. Pero eso no justificaba la avaricia y el egoísmo hacia mi hermano y hacia mí

Al llegar Rini de su paseo con Rei le hable y decidí irnos de la casa de los padre de Darién. Necesitaba mi cama, ni bañare….mi lugar. A la tarde le contarían a Rei. Cuando me quise ir y contra todo pronóstico Darién nos acompañó. No quería que maneje aún estaba un poco pálida

Al vernos juntos cuando llegamos al edificio, Artemis me sonrió. Se lo que piensa pero lo divertido fue ver a Encarna mirándolo de arriba abajo a Darién. Cuando quedo conforme y lo aprobó le pellizco el traserito de mi pelinegro. El me miro, yo me encogí de hombro y me reí

Durante toda la tarde Darién y rini jugaron, estuvieron junto. Cualquiera diría que siempre estuvieron juntos….De pronto oí uno gritos y fui corriendo donde estaban

**¿Qué paso?** – al llegar vi a Darién haciéndole cosquillas en la panza a rini que chillaba a carcajadas

**Basta papá basta** – grita mi hija – **mami ayúdame** – al verme Darién curva su comisura de los labio y detiene el ataque

**¿Sabes? tú mama es muy quisquillosa** – ¿qué? No estará pensando hacer lo que pienso. Pero cuando termino veo como se levanta y no lo pienso más y salgo corriendo. Sé que querrá hacerme lo mismo

**Atrápala papi** –le grita la muy traidora!

**No. Darién no te atreverás** – le digo cuando estoy rodeando el sillón de un lado y él del otro

**Oh si, - ** me dice moviendo su cabeza - **No te resista…..**- veo como se acerca por un lado. Con la mirada giro veo la pieza de rini. No lo pienso si llego antes me encierro en ella.

**Vamos papi** – lo alienta Rini. Entonces Darién salta el sillón y yo salgo corriendo. Cuando pienso que conseguí llegar, me atrapa empezándome hacer cosquilla. Me levanta y me tumba en la cama de mi hija. Alentado por mi pequeña sus manos van a mi panza y me hace mil cosquillas

**Darién chiba basta** – me descotillero de la risa. Le suplico que pare pero poco caso me hace…. Cuando casi no puedo respirar, Darién aun encima mío me mira. Conozco esa mirada. Lo deseo. Sé que él me desea – **Darién….**- mi respiración se agita y no por las cosquillas. Entonces me besa, lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ese beso. Ni tonta ni perezosa llevo mis manos a su pelo agarrándolo enredando mis pelos en él. Mientras que las manos de él, que hasta hace un momento me hacían cosquillas, van al costado de mi cintura. Levantándome la remera hasta que sus manos quedan justo debajo del contorno de mis pechos. Cuando el aire comienza a faltarnos no separamos y estamos a punto de volver a besarnos pero escuchamos

**Yupiiiii!** – Giramos nuestra cabeza y vemos a rini – **¿eso significa que te mudaras con nosotras?**

**Rini** – dice volviéndome a ver y como yo no sé qué decir. Se levanta y me ayuda a levantar – **bueno….**- no sabe que decir Darién. Pasa mi mano por el cabello como acto de no saber dónde disparar. Una cosa es jugar al doble sentido con amigos y otra es con nuestra hija. Voy a su rescate

**Rini….**- me agacho a su altura y le muevo su pelo – **tu papá y yo ..Bueno….sabes que no estamos juntos**.

**Pero yo los vi besándose** – y si aún me falta decir lo del hermano. Haciendo un puchero agrega – **y tía Rei dijo de mi hermanito** – puse los ojos en blanco

**Rini eso bueno….fue cosa de un impulso** – le digo y escucho un gruñido atrás mío – **y bueno algún día puede que tengas un hermano, pero no te dejes llevar por la que digan los demás, siempre pregúntame si?** – y mi hija asiente.

**Entonces** – rini nos mira a los dos – **no están junto** – y niego – **ok…. Tendré que resolverlo** **entonces** – dice y se va….que quiso decir con eso mi hija. Era astuta como su padre

**Sere** – escucho atrás mío

**Está bien no hay problema **– no lo miro si lo hago me perderé lo se

**Mírame** – me dice. No lo hago. Me gira y me levanta la cara y cierro los ojos – **mírame por favor** – me resigno y abro los ojos –** ¿de verdad no hay posibilidad para lo nuestro?** – y que le digo que aún lo amo…que no pude estar con nadie, porque lo amaba a pesar de todo – **Sere. Princesa….**- me suplica lo veo en sus ojos** - está bien comprendo tu silencio, no insistiré más **– me dice soltándome, y se va por la puerta. Lo escucho llegar a rini y decir unas cosas para luego hacerla reír. No aguanto más y las primeras lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos, sin que me vean voy al baño me encierro.

**…**

**¿Estás bien?** – me dice Darién del otro lado de la puerta del baño, cuando golpea después de varios minutos de estar encerrada allí

**Si, ya salgo .**- le respondo mientras me lavo y mojo la cara aunque mis ojos siguen rojos

**Rini quiere comer pizza. ¿Quieres que haga?** – me pregunta

**Si si**.- y escucho como se aleja.

Al llegar a la cocina veo como Darién y rini se divierten amasando. Me ven y ambos sonreímos. De repente veo que Darién ya no sonríe cambia su cara a triste

**Bueno ve a limpiarte** – le dice Darién a rini al terminar

**Si papi** – alegre le contesta. Mientras que él se lava en la cocina

**Bueno ya está todo, te la dejo en el horno** – ¿qué? Se va y adivinando mis pensamiento – **es hora que me vaya** – se da vuelta y se cerca – **lo siento no quería ponerte así** – me dice y comprendo ve aun mis ojos rojos – **las dejo a las dos. Te prometo que no insistiré más y n uno utilizare a rini. Te dejare hacer tu vida** –hace un pausa – **¿solo déjame ser parte de la vida de rini si?**

**Por supuesto. Siempre** – logro decir cuando pasa a mi lado

**Rini me voy **- le grita cosa que ella aparece

**¿Porque?** - hace puchero – **quiero que te quedes…no mami dile que se quede** – no sé qué hacer

**No rini, cuida a mamá ella debe descansar si preciosa** – le dice abrazándola – **¿nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo?** – mi hija asiente con cara triste

**Adiós serena** – me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Me quedo de piedra mirando a la puerta por la cual se fue.

**¿Mami de verdad se tiene que ir?** – me dice mi hija haciendo que salga de mi letargo. La miro….pero qué diablos estoy haciendo, lo amo y él ha intentado acercarse por meses a mí. Tengo una hija preciosa y un niño en camino que aún no sabe. Tengo miedo que se vaya al saber todo o quizás no. pero si no hago algo me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida…..

**Quédate aquí** - le digo a rini y ella asiente. Salgo al pasillo. No lo veo seguro que ya bajo. Pero no puedo dejar a mi hija sola. Empiezo a golpear bueno a tirar abajo la puerta de Mina. Al cuarto golpe sale mi amiga asombrada por mi estado – **cuida a rini **– ella asiente. Y salgo corriendo por las escaleras, el ascensor aun esta en planta baja. Antes de pasar por la puerta de emergencia le grito – **hay pizza en el horno**

Corro a más no poder mis años de secundaria deben servirme…llegaba siempre corriendo, nunca tarde pero con la lengua afuera. Al llegar a planta baja lo busco en el hall. No lo veo. Miro a un lado y al otro nada

**Recién se fue a buscar un taxi a la calle** – me dice haciéndome girar y veo a Artemis – **apresúrate bonita por allá** – y me señala. Se lo agradezco y corro.

Salgo por la puerta y no veo a nadie. Trato de enfocar y nada. Diablos tan rápido pasó un taxi. Voy a la esquina, nada. Resignada estoy volviendo al edificio, cuando una silueta se me hace conocida. Lo miro bien y si es él. Estaba en la otra esquina. Corro. No le grito. Veo que levanta el brazo. No va a parar un auto. Cuando estoy por llegar veo que un taxista lo paro, abre la puerta para ingresar y entonces llego cerrándosela de un portazo. Gira y me ve

**¿Serena?** – estoy tan agitada por la carrera que no puedo hablar. Levanto mi mano para que me de unos minutos, y apoyo ambas manos en mis rodillas para darme aire – **¿qué haces aquí?**

**Se. Sé qué... Sé que cuando…sé que cuando te** – no podía aun hablar de lo agitada y cansada que estaba

**¿Cuándo me digas que?** – me pregunta

**¿Y joven se va a subir o no?** – dice el taxista –

**Si** – contesta y cuando trata de abrir la puerta se lo impido

**Me vas a escuchar….**- le digo –** y no no va subir. Tome** – le digo al taxista pagando algo de viaje

**Serena te volviste loca** – y ve como el taxi se aleja – **no sabes lo que me costó que apareciera**

**Si lo sé **– le digo – **recuerda que vivo en esta calle** – me ve con el ceño levantado

Respiro y levanto mi cabeza agregando– **no quiero que te vayas** –

**Sere…-** pero lo interrumpo poniéndole mi mano en mi boca

**Quiero que sepas mi verdad **– me mira –** toda mi verdad. El porqué de las cosas….el porqué de lo que paso el último tiempo. Si después de eso aun quieres una oportunidad, te la daré** – me mira, bajo mi mano – **tengo miedo Darién sé que huiras,** - respiro mientras me sigue mirando en silencio –** pero no quiero que te vayas ni ahora ni nunca **– me sigue mirando…y mira . Mira – **¡di algo!** – le grito y con eso curva su boca

**Al fin reaccionas** – ¿qué? Pero que me dice – **eres más terca que una mula. ¿Lo sabias?**

**Si, un cierto pelinegro de ojos zafiro me lo dijo hace un tiempo **– y si era verdad cuando comenzó a invitarme a tomar algo me negaba siempre y el día que acepte me lo dijo

**Entonces **– se cruza de brazo – **que se supone que me lo dirás todo ahora o tendré que esperar 3 meses más **–

**Ven** – lo agarre del brazo y lo jale dentro del edificio. Aunque me hubiese gustado tirarme en sus brazos sabía que primero debía contarle y con media sonrisa subimos al ascensor. Antes pasamos al lado de Artemis y me levanto en pulgar. Sacudí mi cabeza aun incrédula.

Al entrar de nuevo al departamento, vi humo

**¡Mina!** – grite al entrar y si seguro que se le quemo la pizza

**Sere lo siento….**.- respire y vi a Yaten cerca de la ventana con rini jugando – **no me di cuenta estaba viendo esta revista y se me paso**

**O sea que todo el trabajo mío se echó a perder **– Mina asiente y de repente levanta la cabeza

**¿No me digas? **– sus ojitos me decía todo y ante que largue unas de las suya

**No** – la pare – **pero tengo que pedirte algo**

**Claro ya te lo concedo **– me dice mina – **Yaten igual hoy se iba. Rini** – le grita – **hoy te quedaras en la casa de la tía más linda** – mi hija gira la cabeza para ver a su loca tía, me ve. Yo asiento y ve a su padre

**Papaaaaa** - grita tirándose a los brazos del pelinegro – ¿**pensé que te vería mañana?**

**Es que se me olvido algo** – lo mira sin entender

**¿Lo encontraste?** - le pregunta inocentemente rini

**No, aun no y espero encontrarlo** – le comenta – **después tu madre me ayudara a buscarlo** – y me guiña el ojo. Cosa que me hace poner colorada y como Mina no pierde de vista me golpea con el codo

**Duele Mina ** – se ríe – **¿comemos….?**

Después de comer todos juntos. Cosa que encargamos pizza y que obviamente pago mi amiga por quemar la comida de Darién. Rini preparo algo de ropa

**Si quiere le aviso a Andrew que mañana no vas.**- la miro – **ah y Amy que pase por mi casa. Imagínate si llega a entrar y los ve como dios los trajo al mundo**

**¡Mina!** – le grito y ella se ríe cosa que me contagia su risa

Al irse rini, Mina y Yaten. Solo que este último a su propia casa. Me quedo sola con Darién nos sentamos en la sala y le ofrezco café. Estoy nerviosa muy nerviosa de esto depende todo. Por un lado tengo miedo, pero por el otro sé que si me pasara algo el cuidaría de mi hija. Pero tendría que saber a qué dragón se enfrenta.

**Toma **– le entrego su café y me siento enfrente de él en los sillones

**Bueno** – respira me dice Darién – **tú dirás** – no respondo tengo miedo – **serena** – me llama a los minutos que estoy en silencio. Lo miro – **me detuviste para quedarte en silencio. Si es así es mejor….** – me dice amagando a levantarse

**No **- lo detengo –** es difícil y no sé por dónde comenzar –** ambos nos volvernos a sentar

**¿Qué tal por el principio?** – me dice y lo miro – **de acuerdo** – menciona suspira – **esto te ayudara….**- lo miro – **siempre supe que eras unas Tsukino** – pero si eso me lo dije en su casa y al ver mi cara agrega – **me refiero a antes serena….sabía quién era tu padre antes de que empezáramos a salir**

**¿Cómo? **–

**Bueno** – mira su taza –** te llamas serena Tsukino, cuantas hijas crees que tiene kenji con ese nombre **– respire entre aliviada y sé que lo último lo dijo en broma

**Darién…mi padre es como decirlo** –

**Un dragón enfurecido** – lo miro levantando una ceja…. – **así lo llamaban cuando duermes.**

**No entiendo –**

**Solo recuerdo que decías** – da un sorbo al café y me vuelve a mirar – **"yo lo protegeré del dragón"** – y me encoje de hombros

**No lo sabía…pero si es verdad la mejor interpretación hacia mi padre es esa **– respiro – **Darién lo único que te pido es que no me interrumpas** – y el asiente –** mi padre no es mala persona. Solo es avaricioso, egoísta, egocéntrica, duro, materialista, mezquino, interesado, envidioso, aprovechado, celoso y un poco ruin **– mientras le decía iba enumerando con la mano

**¿Te falto algo**? – me dice incrédulo. Lo miro levanta las manos – **de acuerdo me callo**

**Si lo se, tiene muchas cosas pero la verdad como persona es buena no es mala** – continuo – **también podría decir que como padre no existió, ni para mí ni, para samy. Con lo que dijo tu padre comprendí la rivalidad pero la verdad…. **– suspiro – **supongo que tiene una cierta resistencia hacia nosotros. Hacia mi hermano y hacia mí. Nunca hicimos lo que él quería siempre. Nos opusimos a todo y a cada uno de sus planes. La única que pudo con él es Rini** – y mi Darién sonríe –** siempre nos decía que debíamos valernos por nosotros mismo. Por eso no nos pagaba ni una buena escuela, ni universidad, ni nada…ni un mísero caramelo de chicos todo lo debíamos ganar** – hago una pausa – **recuerdo que me dijo que si quería algo yo debía conseguirlo por él no me daría ni un centavo** – levanto la cabeza – **¿sabes? ¿Porque no nos quería pagar?** – El niega con la cabeza – **porque decía que éramos plata desperdiciada** – y con eso se me caen las primeras gotas de llanto – **no valíamos lo suficiente como para que el sacrificase su imperio por nosotros**

**Sere** – me dice a largando su mano levanto la mi negando a su contacto y retomo mi relato

**Cuando eras chicos con samy decíamos que él no quería ser padre y algo de eso teníamos razón** – mientras decía eso miraba a mi café levanto mi vista – **solo fuimos un accidente para él**.- lo mire y el me miro – **al entrar a la adolescencia descubrí que él quería un solamente quería un hijo y varón. Solo uno ninguno mas**

**¿Pero samy?**- pregunta

**Ese fue el problema. Yo fui su primogénita y mujer**.- continuo – **yo no era hombre y samy no era el primero.**- veo que me mira con cara de lastima – **supongo que al ir creciendo empezó a tenernos cierto cariño, en fin éramos de su sangre. Solo nos dio un fidecomiso que lo obtendríamos cuando nos graduemos de la universidad o nos casemos. Y obviamente no trabajaríamos ni en la empresa y no seriamos sus herederos o utilizaríamos esa plata mientras que el viviera. **– Respire – **hasta que te conocí solo deseaba ser la hija que él se engulleciera. Por eso me esmere tanto en entrar a esa secundaria y luego a tener esa beca en la mejor universidad. Solo para él. Algo similar le paso a samy. Aunque nos trataba con frialdad queríamos ser los hijos que él se merecía**

**Pero ustedes no debían demostrar nada **– agrega mi pelinegro

**Ahora lo se….pero en ese tiempo no. solo me importaba que esa niña lo demostrara.**- lo miro – **cuando te conocí le conté a mi madre. Pero mi padre me escucho se enfureció no quería saber nada que me involucrara con tu familia. Me repetía que era mala influencia y me harían daño. Que solo me utilizarían, se burlarían y cuando menos me lo espere me dejarían en la ruina- **sé que quería agregar algo espero lo detuve– e**sa fue la principal obstáculo cuando me negaba a salir contigo. Pero resultaste ser muy insistente – **sonríe** - cuando accedí y te conocí me di cuenta que eso jamás me pasaría….** – Respiro –** jamás te dije quién era porque mi padre podría llevarte hasta los extremos para separarnos y hacerte daño. Me refiero a uno físico debía protegerte. El odia mucho a tu familia**

**Pero cuando me encaro no me hizo nada…no creo que lo hubiera intentado** – me dice

**Te equivocas** – le aclara - **mi padre ve primero el terreno. Luego ataca sin piedad, cuando piensa que eras una amenaza y tú lo eras. Con el tiempo no pude ocultar que seguí viéndote. Menos el día de la graduación que se dio cuenta **– él asiente – **ese día me saco lo poco que tenía….me costó la beca universitaria**

**¿Eso fue por eso que no entraste ese año?** – pregunta asombrado y asiento

**Mi padre tiene mucha influencia, decidí trabajar hasta que se abriera la próxima oportunidad. Estaba ahogada de deudas Darién fue cuando me propusiste que vivamos juntos aunque me negué y lo sabes! **– el asiente con una sonrisita – **fuiste mi salvavidas pero desde ese momento mi padre me empezó a tosigar con que me aleje de ti**. – Lo miro – **si se lo que piensa. Fue más daño psicológico que otra cosa, eso me ayudo atender mi psicóloga **

**¿Fuiste a una psicóloga?** – pregunta asombrado

**Si, después de lo que me paso** – Me mira – **del accidente** – asiente – **de estar sola, embarazada y a punto de perder todo me hundí en depresión, lita insistió y me llevo. Para cuando Mina llego a mi vida, estaba mejor pero ella fue el complemento necesario que necesite para reactivar mi vida**

**Si Artemis me dijo, que estuvieron a punto de echarte de aquí y te dio una mano **– yo asiento

**Darién….**- lo llame y me miro directamente – **cuando discutimos aquel día en que no volvía a casa fue….**

**Sé que no me engañaste** – me aclara – **si estabas enojada igual debiste volver, me volví loco buscándote. Cuando te halle con Lita hablando de decirme la verdad me asuste y Salí corriendo **– me dice bajando la cabeza- **lo siento pero tenía miedo de que te fueras de mi vida te amaba demasiado y durante el resto de ese día escuche a personas que no debía. Por eso preferí alejarme yo antes que tú me vinieras a decir que no querías saber de mí. Yo…. – **no lo deje terminar debía terminar yo

**Darién esa noche no vine a dormir porque me desmaye en la calle** – vi sus ojos abrirse – **recuerdas que hacía mucho frio** – y el asiente aun con mi mano en su boca – **bueno resulta que me desvanecí en plena calle y producto del frio entre en un cuadro de hipotermia**

**¿Qué?** – me dice sacándose la mano de mi boca y yo asiento

**Si** – le aclaro – **por eso me ingresaron al hospital cuando un buen hombre me encontró tirada. Me hicieron análisis y esa noche me entere que estaba embarazada de rini**

**Dios mío** – me dice llevándose una mano a su cabello – **si yo te hubiese ido a buscar esa noche como siempre **– le agarro la mano

**No te angustié** – le digo mirando a los ojos y agrego – **temía que no quisieras venir, por estar enojado conmigo por eso no te llame a ti. Llame a lita y cuando por fin me dieron el alta fue de mañana.** –le deje la mano y agregue –** cuando llegaste ese día Lita me aconsejaba de cómo decirte las cosas…la de mi padre y de rini. Te vi y supe que escuchaste a media y pensaste otra cosa. Te fui a buscar pero nadie me decía nada y cuando me entere que te ibas del país te trate de seguir pero llegue tarde al aeropuerto. Te había ido.**

**Yo…**- dijo sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño y los nudillos estaban blanco. Estaba frustrado e impotente pensando en aquella época. Shockeado por esta información. Negué con la cabeza

**Cuando me di cuenta que quizás no volvería, lo último que le suplique a tu madre es que te entregara la nota. Decía día y hora de mi primer ecografía** – hice una pausa – **esperaba que sino quisieras saber más de mí. Por lo menos quisieras ser parte de la vida de rini** – lo mire – **en la misma puse que entendería tu silencio sino venias es una de las razones que tarde tanto en decirte o no de rini** – me miro con los ojos cristalino – **yo no sabía si la habías residido o no. temía que si pero que no la querías a ella. Pero tu actitud era extraña como si sabias de ella.**

**No no lo sabía** – me dice me agarra las manos y me besas los nudillos – **si tan solo hubiese sospechado algo de esto. Juro que jamás me hubiese tomado ese avión.**

**Darién déjame terminar** – le suplico y el asiente – **al poco tiempo Natsuki vino a mostrarme las revista donde se habían casado**

**Pero sabes que fue mentira** – me dice rápidamente

**Ahora lo sé** – le aclaro – **en ese momento estaba sensible, sola y embarazada. Me humillo y dijo cosas que me dio a entender que lo sabias** – veo furia en sus ojos por lo que acabo decir- **no quería decirte esto, pero sino no entenderías el resto** – asiente en silencio – **ella logro que me echan. Así que a los pocos días le pedí ayuda a mi familia** – me vio intensamente – **si Darién me negó todo y me saco el fidecomiso todo. Me dijo de todo y me exijo tu nombre al no revelarlo empezó los problemas. Me hecho y dijo que no volviera sino decía el nombre del padre de mi hija** – vi otra vez furia – **por meses no vi a mis familia. Salvo a Samy que me ayudo y dio una mano en todo. Lita y Mina junto con Artemis fueron mi familia. Cuando rini nació apareció mi padre me dijo que no me daría nada. Pero que él era su abuelo y tenía derecho a verla. **– Lo vi – **estaba sola y quería a mi familia aunque sea una sombra de ella** – respire – **al poco tiempo mi padre me dijo que no podría yo cuidarla, asique él se haría cargo salvo que el padre biológico apareciera**

**Espera..**.- dijo incorporándose y yo asentí

**Si Darién mi padre me la quiso quitar** – le dije – **pero mi madre se lo impidió…..llegamos a una tregua con él y solo lo visitaba cuando samy y mi madre estaban jamás solo. Desde que desapareció dos días con rini nunca lo deje solo con ella**

**¿Qué?** – grita asustado

Respire – **si se la llevo dos días sin decirme, estuve a punto de morir. Quería tu nombre y por poco se lo digo. Pero me di cuenta que te hubiese mandado hacer daño o peor revelar que su peor castigo se había hecho realidad** – me mira y aclaro – **que ambas sangre se hubiesen mezclado**. – Hago una nueva pausa – **pero calmado como te dije hicimos un acuerdo y lo respetamos. Darién mi padre es de temer y hace daño físicamente con el fin conseguir lo que quiere. No puedo mantener nada si él no lo está controlando, he luchado y peleado pero cada vez tengo menos fuerzas. No puedo prometerte nada. Tarde o temprano él me la hará pagar por haberlo desobedecido. He tratado de proteger a rini de él, pero ya muchas herramientas mas no me queda. No la alejare de ti pero no puedo prometer que mi vida no sea un caos y no haya un enfrentamiento duro y atroz. Lo que quiero decir…..- **pero me tapa la boca con su mano

**Shhh!** – me dice acercándose y arrodillándose a mi lado – **quiero pelear contigo, por nuestra hija y por ti y por mí. Por nosotros. No huiré. Las protegeré.** – lo miro y le saco su mano de mi boca

**Pero Darién…-** le digo

**Lo prometiste** – me dice – **estoy acá no me fui. No quiero irme. No huiré más. No más miedo Sere. Princesa te amo y siempre de amare. No ha habido mujer que se te compare. Somos y fuimos hecho para estar junto **–

**Darién** – y con esa mirada agarro su cara y lo beso. Lo beso tan profundamente mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Al separarme –** yo también te amo mi príncipe**.- me sonríe

**Lo primero será que rini lleve mi apellido** – ve mi mirada de miedo - ** lo sé, pero quiero reconocerla enfrente de todo. Tarde o temprano lo sabrá y así estará más protegida.- **me abraza y me besa en la frente – **¿no crees?**

**Princesa, no sabes lo que espere para tenerte en mis brazos**.- agrega y yo siento que me derrito –

Y desde esa noche no se fue de mi casa. Bueno de nuestra casa. Estábamos agotados por lo sucedido que solo nos dormimos abrazado. Su familia no le pareció raro; solo le extraño que se demorara tanto. Había vuelto por su ropa cuando lo anuncio. Aunque Darién quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, lo que paso lo detuve para que no lo anunciara en la oficina no quería el típico cuchillero. Uno de esos día llamo Natsuki cuando estaba hablando con Darién en la oficina…bueno no hablamos precisamente solo nos besuqueábamos, como dos adolecente, la primera vez Andrew entre divertido y serio le exigió a Darién, "que devolviera a su secretaria". Rei siempre nos hacía de campana. Pero ese día

**Oficina de Darién chiba** – atendí en modo profesional mientras que Darién me hacía cosquillas

**Golfa ¿me pasas con mi marido? **– era natsuki

**Un momento **– le dije y le hice parar a Darién – **aquí no hay ningún marido**

**No te hagas y pásame con Darién** – exigió y respirando profundo para no mandarla donde debería le pase a Darién. Me vio y lo puso en alta voz él

**¿Qué quieres natsuki? ¿Creo que te aclare que si algo quedaba en MI casa te sería enviado? **– le dice

**Amor vamos tan mal la pasas con la golfa esa que me tratas así** – mi cara era para matarla si la tenía enfrente

**Serena es mi mujer y no te permito….**- dice Darién

**No te permito** – lo imita en forma de burla – **ya cansas amor con ese discurso. Acaso le dijiste lo que paso en estados unidos** – miro a Darién que queda en silencio- **por tu silencio veo que no…bueno cuando te canses de esa llámame** – y cuelga

**Mira Darién** – le digo seria –** lo que haya pasado en esto 6 años no te lo reprochare. No te digo que me molesta por ser Natsuki pero…**

**Pero nada** – me aclara –** ven** – me dice y llevándome a su regazo al sentarse – **no pasó nada con Natsuki **– lo miro con cara de incrédulo – **solo te puedo decir que una tarde se apareció hace como 3 años y me dijo un montón de cosas de ti. Hasta me mostro foto en la que salías abrazada a un rubio** – lo miro…lo miro lo miro

**Pero si yo** – el asiente

**Era Andrew…por mis calculo fue cuando ingresaste acá** – me aclara y pone un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja – **pero eso yo no lo sabía. Me enfade mucho contigo. Yo te amaba y vos habías rehecho tu vida. Mira no voy a negarte que Salí con otras mujeres** – lo miro seriamente y él se ríe – **vamos recién me dijiste que no me ibas a reprochar**

**Bueno pero una es decirlo y otra es afirma que lo hiciste** – me da un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con sus dedos

**Pequeña, lo intente** – me dice – **pero te tatuaste a mi piel. Cuando estaba cerca de alguna pensaba en tu perfume, en tu olor y salvo que alguna bese** – lo miro cerrando mis ojos y se ríe – **para tu tranquilidad me resultaba desagradable ¿sabes?**- y yo niego – **porque no eras tú. ** – y le sonrió al fin le paso lo mismo que a mí. Por más que intente con otras personas mi piel y mi corazón ya tenía dueño – **pero ese día que Natsuki vino. Me enoje y fui a un bar. Me emborrache y hasta no poder más. Cuando me desperté al otro día estaba Natsuki en mi cama y desnuda – **

**¿Qué?** – me levante de golpe pero me agarro de la cintura y me obligo a sentarme otra vez – **¿cómo puedes decir que no pasó nada?**

**Porque aunque me tomara hasta la última gota de alcohol del planeta, solo hay una chica con la que quería estar.****Esa chica no solo no estaba en estados unidos sino que no estaba a mi lado **– me dice cercándome más y dándome un dulce casto beso. Sonreí como tonta – **cuando supe que estaba en esta empresa no dude y le dije Andrew que pagaba lo que sea para ser socio. Solo volví justo para tenerte donde te tengo** – me abraza – **entre mis brazos. Resulta que esta rubia no solo aun me tenía en su corazón, sino que me regalo lo mejor que uno podía pedir** – y con eso giro mi cabeza para ver las fotos que había en el escritorio. Una de rini y otra de los tres otras. Ambas sacadas al día siguiente de que retomamos lo nuestro.

Por fin era sábado y había decidió decirle lo del embarazo por la noche. Quería una cena especial. Lita y Andrew se llevarían a rini. Para que estemos solo. Porque la reenconcilacion estaba pendiente. Mis malestares comenzaron a ser notorio y Darién me cuidaba mucho. Pero me repetía una y otra vez que vaya al médico. No solo tenía que decirle esto sino que confesar lo de la fiesta aunque ya no me daba miedo.

**Amor voy a buscar algo para la comida** – le anuncia a mi pelinegro que salía del dormitorio

**Te acompaño** –

**No no…descansa**. – Le digo que quería que todo fuera especial – **anoche te desvelaste y estás cansado. Entre la oficina y que me cuidaste de mi toda la noche casi no dormiste **– le digo. Y si anoche fue terrible las náuseas no me dieron tregua. Encima el viernes hubo demasiadas reuniones. Sin decir que tuvieron que ir a declaran a la comisaria por el asunto de diamante. Por fin estaba entre rejas, había violado la norma de restricción cuando se quiso propasar con una empleada del sector de contaduría a la hora del almuerzo. Era un degenerado que ahora estaría en el calabozo largo tiempo. Un problema menos.

**Pero princesa** – rezonga

**Pero nada…..voy sola **– le digo – **vuelvo en un rato** – le doy un beso y me voy

Más tarde al regresar abro la puerta y escucho gemido saliendo de mi habitación. De la que ahora comparto con Darién. Me acerco y al abrir la puerta de la pieza que estaba entreabierta. Veo a una mujer desnuda encima del cuerpo de un hombre con el torso descubierto. Me quedo estática sin creer lo que ven mis ojos. La mujer se gira

**Te lo dije golfa…**- era Natsuki – **él siempre vuelve a mí**. -

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno un nuevo capitulo... por fin nuestra parejita esta junta aunque natsuki siempre tiene un as bajo la manga...

Se acerca el final los dos ultimo capitulo. Serena por fin le confeso sus miedo y la verdad de su padre...

espero que le haya gustado como a mi en escribirlo... la canción que canta serena a su hija es un fragmento del tema "palabras para paula" de la orea de van gogh


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno este capitulo contiene Lemon, ya están advertidos**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Era loco e irrisorio. ¿Natsuki? Estaba congelada sin habla…En eso natsuki pone sus mano sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y lo masajea…..cuando estoy por abrir mi boca escucho

**Amor...**- alguien me llama desde la entrada de mi casa y al llegar a mi lado me pregunta – **¿porque me dejaste solo con las bolsas?** – Darién al verme estática gira en dirección donde estaban mis ojos viendo y queda casi o tanto como yo ante la escena. Reacción y grita furioso – **¿qué demonios significa esto?** – Natsuki lo ve y abre los ojos. Posa su vista en el hombre que está debajo de ella y levanta sus manos. Vuelve a mirar a Darién a mi lado sin entender

**Parece** – logro recuperarme del shock – **que Seiya está teniendo sexo con Natsuki **–

**Bombón te juro que no es lo que parece** – dice mi amigo incorporándose en la cama. Apartando la almohada que cubría su rostro

Horas antes cuando me disponía a salir de compras. Me encontré con Seiya en la puerta de mi casa, solo a la abrirla él estaba apoyado ella llorando. Había roto con Kevin otra vez. Como se hacía tarde le dije que volvía en un rato, que se acostara en la habitación de rini y hablamos a la vuelta. Le aclare que Darién descansaba que no lo molestara y el asintió entrando al departamento. Cuando ya estaba por arrancar el auto, se abrió la puerta del copiloto y entro enfurecido Darién. Sin dejarme decir nada me claro: **_"sino fuera tu amigo y el padrino de rini, lo mato", _**lo entendí pero empecé a reír, cosa que a él no le gusto. Continuo diciéndome **_"te parece que apenas te fuiste se metió en nuestra cama, y me empezó a dar masajes, no solo eso se me encimo y me susurro en mi oído que no sé qué cielo me iba hacer conocer"._** Me mira y agrega**_ "yo me voy con vos, ni loco me quedo con ese" _**me destornille de la risa. Seiya es era un lanzado y no perdió la oportunidad. Cuando iba a protestar añade mi pelinegro "**_Voy sea donde sea, de última duermo en el auto pero con ese loco no me quedo"_**, riendo asiento y arranco.

Al regresar a mi cuarto fueron los gritos de Natsuki que me volvieron al presente. Ella al darse cuenta que no era Darién sino Seiya. Estaba horrorizada.

**Mira guapa si no fuera gay …..**- dice Seiya aun sentado en la cama – **bueno…..a decir verdad tampoco tendrías oportunidad. – **se queda pensando unos segundos y agrega -¿**tiene algún amigo para presentarme?** – sin dejarme que se escape una risa de mi rostro, me rio a carcajada. Con la cara de horror de ella y el show de Seiya era todo un plato

**¿Natsuki?** –le grita Darién agarrándola de un brazo y empezándola a jala sin importarle la desnudez de ella –** te vas de mi casa**

**Dar…amor…yo.. Pensé** – trata de decir. Logro agarrarse de las sabanas para taparse mientras era arrasada fuera de nuestra casa

**Que sea la última vez que veo tu rostro. La próxima vez llamo a la policía por allanamiento de morada **– Finaliza cerrándole la puerta en la cara y tirándole todo su ropa a la cara. – **¿y vos?** – Señala a Seiya al regresar al cuarto – **¡sal de mi cama!**

**De acuerdo** – dice mi amigo levantando sus manos en forma de rendición – **tu mandas…pero que coste que esperaba a tu cuerpazo y no a esa tipa** – Darién lo mira serio. Y yo me rio

La cena romántica se fue por el caño, en lugar de ser dos éramos tres. Al finalizar y con ganas de que mi amigo se vaya, este tenía otros planes. Me hablo largo y tendido. Hasta que Darién se cansó y se fue a recostar inclusive. Dándome un beso, me guiña un ojo y me susurra que me espera en el dormitorio. Seiya que no perdió de vista ese gesto, le dijo que enseguida iba por sus masajes. Darién se giró y maldijo por lo bajo

**Seiya a ver si queda claro** – le digo a los minutos de nuestra larga charla – **si tú no cambias, nadie te va a tomar en serio**

**Pero bombón tu sabes yo estoy enamorado** – me dice

**Sí. Pero de todo el mundo **– lo regaño

**Bueno uno no se puede limitar** – me explica – **hay demasiada carne por ahí para probar**

**Seiya** – rezongó – **si tanto quieres a Kelvin se le fiel. Demuéstraselo ¿no crees?**

Y apoyando su cabeza en su mano – **lo pensare**.

Ya de madrugado y aclarando los punto con mi amigo, se fue. Bueno lo eche. Quería mi reconciliación!Y la quería ahora. Me fui a mi habitación suplicando que mi pelinegro estuviera aun despierto pero para mí desfortuna lo encontré profundamente dormido.

**Seiya que ganas de matarte** – dije en voz alta pero me arrepentí. Darién de verdad estaba cansado. Me desvestí y me puse mi camisón de raso, era corto y de color hueso. Me lo había comprado especial para hoy, pero mi amigo de coleta que pronto se quedaría sin ella, me acababa de aguar la fiesta; suspire y me acosté. A los minutos y antes de entrar en el mundo de Morfeo, sentí como unos poderosos brazos me atraían por la cintura hacia mi loco amor.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por una molestia que tenía en la cara. Sin abrir los ojos pase mis manos para quitármela. Pero a los minutos volvía, era suave y sedosa. Con un precioso y familiar olor. Con ambas manos las pasaba por la frente de mi cara, para sacar la molestia. Esa sensación se iba y a los minutos regresaba. Esta vez sentí que se posaba y me daba un leve cosquilleo, que se extendía desde de mi cara hasta mis pechos pasando suavemente por mi cuello. Eran como dulce caricias. Decidí abrir los ojos. Me pesaban pero los abrí. Fue cuando observe frente a mis ojos una rosa, una rosa roja

**Buenos días princesa** – me dijo Darién a mi lado. El sostenía la rosa. La paso por mi cara y labios. Acto seguido me besa ambos ojos y por ultimo mi boca. – **eres bellísima cuando duermes ¿lo sabias?** – Me menciono al separarnos un poco. Sonríe como tonta –** toma esta es para ti** – y me da la rosa. La tomo y la beso

**Gracias** – le deje en la mesita de la cama – **Buenos días. ¿Cuándo despertaste?**

**Hace un rato **– me mira – **¿Seiya se fue?** – me pregunta cuando me incorporo y me siento en la cama

**Si** – le contesto – **acaso quieras que se quede – **niega –

**¿Tus nauseas? - **sigue

**Bien, hoy no las tengo – **y le sonreí. Sabía por lo que me decía

**Fantástico** – me dice, mientras su mirada lujuriosa me recorre. – **Quiero desayunar** – me exige

**¿Qué?** – Entonces me tira de mis pies y hace que me tumbe otra vez en la cama – **Darién** – le grito riéndome

**¿Qué? **– Me dice poniéndome encima mío y me da un beso chiquito – **ahora voy a desayunar** – lo miro y le sonrió

**¿Sabes?** – Le digo antes que comience –** ¿puedo comer yo también?** – me sonríe y me besa

**Siempre** – me vuelve a besa. Pero esta vez es más profundo – **me encanta este camisón** – me besa en el cuello – **me vuelve loco** – me besa en el hombro – **desde que desperté y lo vi, no veía la hora que** – me vuelve a besar en mi mentón – **despertaras **– me da otro beso en el hombro. Comienza un recorrido de hombro a hombro pasando por mi cuello, clavícula y cuando termina vuelve a mi boca. La devora

**¿Rini?** - pregunto antes de dejar de pensar. No es que quiero que pare, en realidad no quiero interrupciones

**La traen** – beso – **después** – beso – **del** – beso – **mediodía** – mientras que hace su recorrido a mí me da pequeños cosquillas – **¿Srta. Tsukino usted se está riendo de mis besos? **

**¿Yo?** – le digo inocentemente – **jamás podría Sr chiba** – eso lo hace sonreír y nos besamos

Esta vez sus manos empiezan a moverse hacia mis costados, llegando al borde de mi camisón. Lo sube hasta poder sacármelo por la cabeza, cuando hace eso él hace lo mismo con su remera.

**Hermosa **– me dice. Ataca mis pechos primero, atiende uno con su boca, llevándose el pezón, endureciéndolo, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Cuando esta como él quiere se dirige hacia el otro. Le da el mismo tratamiento. Mis manos se elevan y se enredan en su cabellera negra. Me arqueo y le doy más acceso a mi pecho. Me encanta como me hace sentir, me enamora, me enloquece. Vuelve a mi boca, mete su lengua, me succiona, me deja sin aliento. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire estamos jadeando, nos miramos y nos perdemos en la mirada del otro

**Te amo Darién** – le digo

**Te amo…nunca dejare de hacerlo princesa** – me dice volviendo a mi boca para devorarla. Luego va a mi cuello y comienza un nuevo recorrido con su boca, besándome, succionándome, mordiéndome desde mi cuello hacia el sur de mi cuerpo. Al pasar por mis pechos le dedica un poco más de atención. A cada uno, endureciéndolos más si es posible. Luego al llegar a mi ombligo mete la lengua dentro de él, jugueteando, me estremece y provoca una sensación de lo más increíble. Al llegar a mi intimidad me mira y mientras que me baja las bragas me dice – **te amo Serena**

Cuando su cabeza estaba entre mis piernas comienza con su devastador juego, es increíble. Su lengua la pasa por mi clítoris, lo lame, lo estímulo y lo aprieta. Mientras que yo jadeo, grito. Esa boca es asombrosa. Su lengua penetra mi intimidad y cuando no puedo más me dejo ir por el primer orgasmo. ¡Por dios es increíble! Me digo. Al no estar rini puede sentirme libre de gritar sin esconderme. Me besa el interior de mis muslos y me mira

**Es solo el comienzo** - promete. Sube por mi cuerpo tomando mi boca. Ahoga varios gemidos míos en la suya. Cuando siento que su mano llega a mi sexo e introduciendo uno de sus dedos dentro, siento como empieza a moverlo hacia adentro y afuera. Ansiosa de mayor contacto me arqueo para que profundice más en mí. Siempre quiere encenderme antes de explotar pero justo esta vez no lo necesito. Con solo verlo me pone lista para su encuentro. Abrí más mis piernas e introdujo un segundo dedo siguiendo los movimientos del primero. Anhelando por mayor contacto voy a su encuentro, lo agarre del cabello y lo hago mirarme. Lo beso con desesperación

**Te necesito a ti** – logro decir –** solo a ti **– me sonríe y retira sus dedos. Se levanta solo un poco sacándose el pantalón junto con el bóxer. Liberando su erección. Volviendo a tumbarse encima de mí

**Nunca dejare de decirte cuanto te quiero** – me dice mientras que su miembro va ingresando poco a poco dentro de mí. No aguanto y soy yo la que va a su encuentra introduciéndolo por completo – **ansiosa** – se ríe y le golpeo el hombro

**Muévete** – le digo entre risa y deseosa. Hace lo que le pido. Sus asaltos son increíbles. Dentro y fuera. Fuerte y suave. Dulce y salvaje – **oh sí!….Darién.**- cuando acelere sus embestidas. Empiezo a tensarme sé que sé que estoy cerca. Con dos estocadas más me dejo llevar por el clímax tan devastador. Siento como a los segundos se deja llevar él por la misma sensación.

Cae encima de mí y sus ojos están cerrados. Siento su peso pero no me molesta. No puedo pensar. Solo sentir. Es la mejor reenconcilacion que tuve.

**¿Estás bien?** – me pregunta y al abrir sus ojos. Está mirándome aun con la respiración agitada. Asiento porque no puedo hablar –** jamás me había sentido así. Creo que por un instante me desmaye**

**Más vale**. – Logro decir sonriendo – **sino dejare de creer en tu historia de estos 6 años** – se ríe y se tumba a mi lado llevándome con él aun dentro de mí

**Te amo preciosa** –

**Yo también** – y le doy un beso

A las horas y después de haber descansado. Con varios asaltos inclusive uno en el baño, dentro y fuera de mí magnifica bañadera. Me siento completa y satisfecha. Creo que nunca me cansare de hacer el amor con este chico. Me encuentro en la cocina. Preparando el por fin esperado desayuno.

**Te queda bien mi camisa** – me dice mi pelinegro desde el umbral. Me miro y si le había sacado una de sus camisas celeste

**Me sienta mejor a mí que a ti. ¿No crees?** – el asiente se acerca y me da un beso. Me saca la tostada que tenía en mi mano y la muerde

**Me encanta comenzar así las mañanas** – me besa. Cargándome entre sus manos y me apoya en la encimadera de la cocina. Mientras que nos besamos nuestros café se enfrían. En eso ruge mi estómago y nos separamos – **creo que tienes hambre** – asiento riéndonos.

**Si además…**- pienso y ¿porque no? – **Darién **

**¿Sí?** – se gira para buscar el café y me acerca el mío

Respiro no hay manera - **estoy embarazada **– el café se estrella en el piso. Lo miro, miro el piso y luego a él.

**¿Cómo?** – me mira

**¿De verdad te tengo que decirte cómo?** – le digo asombrada

**Digo...bueno… **- esta shockeado y aun me falta lo otro – **pero no entiendo…no es que no tenías novios…**- se queda mirándome – **¿me mentiste?** – ve hacia abajo donde quedo estrellado el café – **espera** – va busca las cosas y levanta los pedazos de la taza. Los tira y vuelve a estar enfrente mío –** solo dime…. ¿él se hará cargo?** – ¿qué? – **a mí no me importa. De verdad…cuando aquella vez te lo dije por rini. Sin saber que era su padre yo..**- lo interrumpo poniendo mi mano en su boca. Es un amor pero habla antes de pensar.

**Darién espera** – le escribiré un manual. Sin duda – **tu eres el padre** – me mira…me mira…se aparta y bajo mi mano. Vuelve a mirarme. Suspiro – **mira yo pude estar bien borracha, pero tú estabas muy sobrio. Para que sepas!**

**Lo sabia ¡!** – Grita asustándome – **lo siento.- **hace una pausa** - Sabías que estabas lucida. Bueno algo lucida…y que recordabas **– trago duro debo continuar pero agrega – **eso quiere decir que me provocaste, jamás lo hubiese pensado de ti Srta. Tsukino** – me encojo de hombro

**Bueno yo….**- bien serena dile – **¿te podrías haber abstenido no?** – cobarde. Le tiro la pelota a él

**Claro. No me vengas con eso** – y se acerca poniéndose a unos centímetros entre mis piernas – **solo no entiendo. ¿Porque me dejaste pensar que fui yo el culpable?**

Me alejo lo poco que puedo, al estar sentada en la encimadera – **bueno…. ¿Porque?- **pienso** - Era necesario que me refriegues a la cobra de Aan** – me mira levantando sus cejas

**¿Lo hiciste por celos?** – pregunta y me encojo de hombro

**Pues…puede** – le digo de manera indiferente se acerca

**Nunca cambias** – y me besa – **los celos te transforman**

**¿A mí? ¿Solamente a mí?** – le contesto inocentemente

**Por supuesto yo se controlarme. Y confió** – y me rio

**Por eso te pusiste como loco, cuando pensaste que Seiya andaba tras de mi** – me rio acordándome de su cara cuando le dije la verdad

**Eso era diferente –** lo agarró del cuello y lo beso – **tramposa **– vuelve a besarme él ahora. Se separa y me mira a los ojos –** eso quiere decir que tendremos otro hijo** – asiento. Sus ojitos se agrandan y baja su vista a mi abdomen. Se inclina depositando un beso allí. Me rio cuando lo escucho – **papá esta con mamá y esta vez los cuidare a ti y a tu hermana** – me ve – **gracias**

**¿Porque?** – le pregunto

**Por darme lo que no puede ver con rini** – creo que me muero ahí entre sus brazos

Mientras nos estamos besando en la cocina escucho la puerta de mi casa abrirse. Recuerdo que Darién me comentó que por la tarde vendría el cerrajera a cambiar la cerradura, por la intromisión de Natsuki de ayer. Sino fuera porque el reemplazo del portero era nuevo no subia. Artemis está muy enojado con él

**¿Están decentes?** – escucho la voz de mi amiga Lita

**Estamos en la cocina** – le grito mientras que me bajo de la encimadera

**Mama**´- grita mi hija

**Les dije que si están decentes** – me grita Lita al verme a mí con la camisa de Darién y a él solo con un pantalón

**Y que quieres** – le responde Andrew – **llevan años separados, deben recuperar el tiempo** **perdido **– acto seguido Lita se gira y lo golpea el hombro con la cartera

**Que esta la niña Andrew **– él se ríe. Lita entraba con rini tapándole los ojos pero por pegarle a su marido se le escapa y va a mi encuentro.

**Vayan a vestirse** – Darién y yo nos miramos. Sonreímos y le damos un beso a Rini. No tardamos nada y volvemos con nuestros amigos e hija ya cambiados y según Lita decentes.

Ella ya estaba calentando el café que se nos enfrió y haciéndonos mas tostada. – **bueno ahora si** – no sentamos en los sillones y desayunamos

Mientras que rini nos cuenta que hizo con sus tíos, veo a Darién desesperado por contar la noticia. Lita ya lo sabía era muy obvio para ella. Había pasado conmigo lo de Rini. Así que al tercer día de vómitos me dijo **_"vas al médico o te traigo un test de embarazo"_** y bueno se lo confesé. Primero me miro seria, después sonrió y agrego **_"hay que tener cuidado con lo que declara la diosa del amor"_** nos reímos de como Mina se apodaba

Darién sentó a rini en su regazo y le pregunto – **hija** – le encantaba decir esa palabra, la repetí una y otra vez – ¿**Estas contesta que este acá?** – Mi hija asiente – **¿te gustaría que seamos más?**

**¿Cómo más?** – Pregunta – **¿traeremos a Diana?**

**No amor….quizás más adelante en otra casa** – Asiente – **lo que digo…es …bueno… - **No sabe cómo continuar Darién

**Bueno** - dice mi hija y con lo que siguiente nos sorprende a todos – **esta conversación mi amiga Ceres la tuvo con sus papás. Cuando vino su hermanita Junjun. ¿Me van a decir que tengo una hermanita?**

**¿A vos te gustaría?** - le pregunto y ella asiente

**Bueno** – dice Darién y lo dejo sé que él quiere hacerlo – **dentro de mama esta tu hermanito o hermanita aun es chiquito para saber** – gira su cabeza hacia mí y dice

**Entonces tendré un hermanito** – y asiento – **¿cómo dijo la tía Rei?** – y vuelvo a asentir

**¿Rei lo sabía?** – pregunta Darién

**Bueno es una historia larga, luego te la cuento **– le digo restándole importancia. Rini se baja de las piernas de Darién me mira. Piensa mientras se golpea con la punta del dedo en el mentón

**¿Yo voy a poder cuidarlo?** – Pregunta y asiento – **bueno entonces sí, quiero tener un hermano…pero **– le tengo miedo a ese pero – **que sea hermano no quiero hermana. Mis cosas son mías y no se las presto.**

**Amor** – le acaricio la cabeza –** aún no sabemos; pero estoy segura que la querrás igual** – ella asiente.

Andrew y lita nos felicitas aunque Darién vuelve a sorprenderse al ver que Lita lo sabia

**Bueno amor las mujeres somos así **– y todos nos reímos

**Cuando tiene el primer turno** – pregunta de repende Andrew

**Es en una semana **– le contesto – **más precisamente el viernes. Me harán una ecografía. ¿Me acompañas no?** – le digo mirando a Darién y este asiente. Se lo ve muy pero muy emocionado

**¿No podrías a adelantarlo?** – comenta Andrew

**¿Creo que no?**- me extraña la pregunta y me parece que a Lita también. Aunque Darién está resoplando – **¿por?**

**Ya verás por qué…ya lo veras** – me dice

.

**(…(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)…)…..)**

.

La semana se volvió insoportable. Darién no paro un minuto. Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Andrew, está ansioso e internet no ayuda en nada. Me llama cada 5 minutos. A mi oficina que está enfrente de la de él….sino me llama a mí, la llama a Rei. Preguntando por mí. O me manda mensaje, con lo que debo hacer o que comer. Es una pesadilla. El miércoles ya saturada de mi loco amor me dispongo a ir almorzar cuando este aparece

**No te atreves a venir con nosotras** - le digo agarrando a Rei por un costado – **me tienes hasta la coronilla y encima te tengo en cas**a – me mira y hace puchero. ¡Por dios! un hombre haciendo puchero – **se lo que tengo que hacer y cuando el medico te aclare me dejaras en paz **– y con cabeza agacha se va a su oficina

**No fuiste muy dura** – me dice Rei

**No, se lo advertí** – le aclare a mi cuñada – **te juro que a ese hombre le tienen que cancelar las búsqueda por google** – ella asiente y ambas nos reímos.

.

**(…(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)…)…..)**

**.**

El viernes llego y con ello el turno con mi doctora. Aunque estaba tranquila el que no lo estaba era Darién. Si debo asumir que es todo nuevo para él. Después de que le hizo un millón de pregunta y lo dejo a todos más tranquilos me hizo una ecografía

**Si tenemos suerte escucharemos su latido** – nos dijo la doctora mientras me aplicaba el gel –**Umm….Bueno parece que será en la próxima, aún es muy chiquito** –aclara pasando el aparato por mi vientre. Ambos estamos observado la pantalla que para entonces solo era unas imágenes en blanco y negro. De pronto veo una manchita muy parecida a cuando vi a Rini

**Oh dios! **– dije llevándome una mano a la boca. Estaba recostada en la camilla con Darién a mi lado

**Si mama, ahí está su bebe** – me dice marcando un punto negro en la pantalla. Darién se acerca al monitor

**¿De verdad es él?** – pregunta mi pelinegro y la doc. Asiente

**¿Quieren una foto?** – y ambos asentimos. Él vuelve a mi lado y me besa en los labios – **aquí tienen** – nos entrega la foto de la ecografía – ** bueno ahora los dejo solo, acomódense y luego pasen por mi consulta para el próximo turno** –

**Gracias** – me dice Darién mientras ve la pequeña foto

**¿Porque? - **

**Por darme una nueva oportunidad **– hace una pausa – **Por darme una familia.** **Te amo **– y me besa y yo sonrió como tonta.

.

**(…(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)…)…..)**

.

Al llegar a casa, Mina, Lita, Andrew, Amy y hasta Rei nos esperaban para ver la foto. Rini dice no entenderla y pregunta donde está su hermano….

Los días pasan y Darién va calmando su ansiedad. Me rio al ver la cara al saber que lo llamo Renacuajo al bebe. No me deja preocuparme por el asunto de mi padre, se hizo cargo totalmente y cuando llega alguna que otra intimación ni siquiera me deja leerla

Pronto cumpliré los tres meses de embarazo, el tiempo empezó a pasar rápido, volaba en mi nube rosada. Cumplí 2 meses de que decidí volver con Darién. Son los dos meses más maravillosos de mi vida. Con Rini es un padrazo, se unen contra mí ante un castigo. Me hace gracias, hace tampoco éramos solo Rini y yo. Ahora somos casi cuatro

**¿No es así Renacuajadito?** – le dije a mi bebe poniéndome las manos en mi vientre aun plano

**¿Cómo estas hoy?** – me dice Darién entrando al comedor con Rini a su lado.

**Mejor, yo ya no vomito **– le dije. Acomodándome en el sillón – **¿a dónde van?** – se me hacía casi sospechoso que ellos salieran…digo casi porque sé que algo traman

**A comprar el….** – dice mi niña pero se interrumpe al darse cuenta que casi mete la pata. Sus manos en su boca me delataban alguna trampa

**Darién… **- le reproche

**Nada, nada** - se hacia el inocente –** vamos por la cena. ¿No rini?** – le guiña un ojo. Y ella asiente – **ahora volvemos** – se acerca y me da un beso

**Si si** – me dice mi hija – **chau mami **– me da un beso y un abrazo – **te llevaría pero arruinaría la sorpresa ¿no papi?** – abrí los ojos y Darién los cerro negando por la sinceridad de rini

**Vamos antes que digas algo mas** – me da un beso – **quédate acostada y si necesitas algo me llamas**.- puse los ojos en blanco. Darién y sus recomendaciones – **antes de bajar le aviso a Mina que estas sola y Artemis ¿sí? –**

**Si Darién, ve tranquilo** – y el asienta – **y cómprenme algo bonito** – le mencione guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando mis dos grandes amores se fueron, decidí disfrutar de mi sábado. Mi día preferido. Y sin Darién disfrutaría de una película con palomitas, con solo pensar que Darién decía que no era saludable ya lo quería matar.

A los 5 minutos de comenzar la película sonó el timbre

**Se acabó la paz** – exclame pensando que sería Mina. Al abrir me quede asombrada – **¡papá!**

**Serena** – me miro de arriba abajo – **¿me vas a dejar pasar?** – saliendo de mi estado asentí y lo hice pasar

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – me asombre. Mi padre estaba aquí. Menos mal que Darién no estaba

**Necesito hablar contigo** – asentí. Le ofrecí algo para tomar pero se negó – **será rápido. Al fin puedo encontrarte sola.** – ¿cómo?. Por mi cara agrego – **los vi salir hace un rato. Y si no fuera por uno o por otro siempre estas acompañada** – respiro – **mi nieta ¿como esta?**

**Bien, feliz** - le respondo secamente

**Sé que él es su padre** – me dice – **por eso vine**

**Si me vas a decir que él no….**- pero me interrumpe

**No, no voy a decirte que me decepciona. Ya lo sabes. Siento que me clavaste un puñal. Todo por tu desobediencia, por tu rebeldía** – hace una pausa – **lo que me duele es mi nieta no lleve mi apellido y no me permites verla**

**Papá** – le digo – **él es su padre y ella llevara su apellido. Pero no voy a volver a ir, si no cambias la actitud con nosotras **– se ríe

**¿Crees que todo es por ti?** – Me dice – **eres ingenua Serena. Él te utiliza**

**No Darién no es así – **le respondo enseguida

**Si lo es. Ahora no solo te utiliza a ti sino también a mi nieta. Todo para su favor. Eso no lo tolero** – voy a defenderlo cuando levanta su mano para impedírmelo – **dime acaso te dejo ver algunas de las carta que te envié** – lo miro pero no le digo que no me dejo –** me lo imaginaba. Serena, Rini nunca llevara el apellido de ese tipo** – me quedo callada – **te estoy tratando de proteger ¿no lo ves?**

**Lo que veo es un hombre que a pesar de todo, nos hizo sufrir y encima quiere sacarme a mi hija** – le grito – **no no lo puedo ver**

**No, nunca intente sacártela.**- le niego, es mentira –** quiero que reacciones. Esa familia no te conviene. Mis nietos no pueden tener relación con ellos. Los harán sufrir**

**No te equivocas **– le digo parándome para no sentirme pequeña – **su familia nos quiere. Nos acepta como somos. Hasta Neherenia….**

**No me harás reír, esa mujer jamás te apreciara** – me dice irónicamente – **acaso no lo sabes**

**Si es que saliste con ella, si lo sé. Ellos me lo dijeron. Pero me parece que guardarle bronca por algo que paso hace mucho no es justo** – le aclaro – **no es bueno**

**No serena, hay algo en la historia que no te digieron…..Yo estaba comprometido con ella** – me aclara y eso me asombra – **Armando era mi padrino. Mi mejor amigo. Yo estaba enamorado de esa horrible mujer; y ella me traición no él. No solo eso, sino que se embarazo de él.**

**Pero….**- no entiendo Darién es el mayor pero no tiene gran diferencia conmigo. Me niego. Caigo – **espera quiere decir que utilizaste a mamá**

**No. Yo la amo a tu madre. Aunque al principio no fue así.**- hace una pausa – **ella era la enfermera de donde estaba internado** – me mira – **después de la traición de ellos me dije que jamás me utilizarían, ni aprovecharían de mí. **– por lo que recuerdo mis padres se conocieron cuando en una noche él se emborracho y lo internaron. Allí era donde trabajaba mi madre – **asumo que la utilice igual que ella a mí**. – Me mira bajando su vista – **ya te lo habíamos dicho que cuando empezamos los dos teníamos el corazón destrozado, roto** – yo asiento – **bueno tu eres la razón por la que me case con ella **– me lleve mi mano a la boca. En realidad si había sido un terrible accidente – **con el tiempo aprendí amarla igual que ella a mí.**

**Entonces…**- le digo angustiada, sin importar su repentina declaración

**Si, cuando tu querido Darién nació. Ella me lo refregó en la cara. Yo tenía una niña y ella el varón que yo quería** - me mira – **¿no lo ves?** – Niego – **ellos te utilizaran, te desplumaran y cuando este bien abajo, te enterraran. Pero ahora no solo será a ti sino a mis nietos también. Ellos no tienen escrúpulos**. – él estaba equivocado no eran así. Armando me lo confeso ambos se resistieron, pero el amor es así de caprichoso a veces. Inclusive años después se siente culpas por lo que hicieron. Hasta que no se separó Neherenia de mi padre no empezaron nada. Pero mi padre nunca les creyó.

**Yo…los conozco están arrepentido. Pero….**- trato de decir entre sorrollozos que comenzaban a salir por culpa de las hormonas

**Ellos se burlan de ti** – me dice. Yo no le puedo creer – **y su hijo seguirá haciéndolo**

**No. Él no** – le digo más fuerte – **Darién me ama, aman nuestro hijos**

**¿Entonces si tanto te ama por que no se casa?** – me dijo cínicamente. Si era algo que me había pasado por la cabeza. Pero recién volvíamos no podíamos acelerar tanto. – **Acaso no viven juntos** – sigue diciendo – **están esperando a su segundo hijo. No ama a mi nieta ** – lo miro pero mi corazón empieza apretujarse del dolor – **lo ves hija. Él no te quiere. Busca solo el dinero**.

**No no…..te equivocas** – le digo poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara cubriendo mis lágrimas y negando con la cabeza – **él no es así**

Escucho como se ríe – **por tu silencio y negación veo que ni siquiera se planteó la boda** – levanto la cara y lo miro – **él no quiere nada más que hacernos daños. Cuando logre poner el apellido a sus hijos los apartara de ti.** – lo miro. Lloro. No quiero creerlo – **cuanto llevan ¿2 meses? y ¿Rini aun lleva el apellido Tsukino?. No te dice nada. Solo lo está demorando hasta que nazca el segundo a ver si es hombre….solo para mantener el apellido de él –**

**Eso es lo quieres tú** – se ríe

**Claro. Todo hombre lo quiere. Pero de su primogénito** – me dice – **cuando quedaste embarazada suplicaba que fuera hombre, así seguiría mi apellido pero no. Claro tenía que tener una mujercita** – me dice sarcásticamente – **tu querido Darién tiene lo que quiere. Porque crees que no se casa contigo. Así las estaría protegiendo a las dos de mi **– lo miro mientras mis mente empieza a reacción. Solo dijo de proteger a Rini con el apellido Chiba no a mí. Entonces mi padre… - **él consiguió lo que quiso, de la manera más fácil. Porque crees que su hermana se va casar con el tonto de mi hijo, de Samy.** – llevo mis manos a mi cabeza hundiéndola entre ella – **porque no consiguió lo que su hermano sí. – **Se acerca y me aclara **- Ella no quedó embarazada, entonces se casa. Acaso crees que ellos dos se interesarían en personas tan básicas, como tú y tu hermano…..Serena **– me llama pero no levanto mi vista – **Serena. No hagas perder mi paciencia **– levanto la vista con toda la cara llorosa – **el día que muera. Recién ahí tú y tu hermano, a pesar de mi voluntad tendrán mi imperio. Estando con ellos dos. Adivina que piensan a hacerle a mi fortuna** – finaliza. Mi cabeza es un lio. Entonces logro pensar Darién y Hotaru ¿piensan hundirnos? Todo por la ambición de sus padres. ¿Por el egoísmo de Armando y Neherenia? – **serena, solo piensa. Ellos quieren nuestro dinero, nuestro imperio y vengarse. Porque no lograron acabarme cuando la bruja me aparto. No solo los arruinaran, sino que los humillaran y cuando crean que salieron de esa pesadilla ellos harán la estocada final.**

Lo miro. No lo puedo creer. Pero…pienso Darién siempre supo quién era. Entonces se acercó a mí por venga a sus padres. Para humillarme. Y Hotaru con mi hermano. En verdad no nos quieren. Me sacaran a mis hijos. Por eso no me dejo de leer las intimidaciones de mi padre. Me levanto y voy a la ventana de la sala donde mi padre me ve y agrega

**Bueno ya te lo he dicho** – dice mi padre al incorporándose – **espero que sea inteligente y te separes de ese idiota ante que te arruine y manche mi apellido. No pretendo que me agradezca por aclararte el panorama, pero créeme a pesar de todo ustedes son mis hijos**. – Me doy vuelta para verlo – **él te utiliza grábatelo en la cabeza. Solo buscan arruinarnos y maltratarnos. Dejarnos como bufones ante todos. Y así perjudicarme ante mis negocios. Imagínate como quedarías para el resto del mundo. Si mis hijos fueron los payasos de los Chibas. Serena piensa** – asiento – **si quieres la custodia total de tu hija enfréntame tu, no él.** – Mira mi vientre – **y si piensas continuar con ese embarazo. Prepárate porque si es hombre quiero mi apellido en él**. – Se ríe – **no quiero que mis nietos lleven otro apellido** – pero su discurso es interrumpido

**Abuelitoooo** – grita mi hija yendo abrazar a su abuelo. Yo me giro no quiero que me vean que he llorado

**¿Bonita como estas? Este viejo te extraña** – le dice. Como puede ser tal mimoso con ella. Y segundos después con Samy y conmigo es tan despreciable – **me estaba yendo justo**

**Pero….**- reniega mi hija – **yo quería jugar contigo**

**Será la próxima** – le aclara, baja a mi hija – **espero que pienses lo que dije Serena** – yo asiento aun de espalda. Escucho como Darién lo saludo pero él no le devuelve el saludo.

**Rini lleva esto al cuarto **– le dice Darién a Rini.- **¿princesa estas bien?** – Me pregunta – **me hubieses llamado, porque estuviste sola con ese hombre** – y cuando trata de abrazarme lo rechazo – **¿serena que pasa?**

Me giro y lo miro. Veo que ve mis ojos rojos – **ese hombre es mi padre **– le aclaro y cuando escucho que Rini cerró la puerta para volver a la sala – **cuida a rini **

**Pero** – vuelve a acercarse sé que esta desconcertado pero no puedo

**No me toques** – le digo huyendo de sus brazos – **vengo más tarde **– lo menciono pero mirando a mi hija. Ella asiente y salgo de allí. Huyo a la casa de Mina. No puedo pensar y si realmente todo tiene razón. Si mi padre me dijo la verdad. No puedo .No quiero estar cerca de él

.

**(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)**

.

Cuando abre la puerta Mina y ve mi estado, lo entiende todo. Me deja pasar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llega Lita. Trato de entender pero no puedo. Ellas dicen que mi padre miente, pero lo se Darién sabia de mi antes de que saliéramos el mismo me lo dijo. Eso no cierra Entonces todo me lleva a pensar que me utilizo. Me duele pensar así. Él no me quiso solo busco dañar a mi frágil familia.

**Mina abre **– oigo grita a Darién del otro lado de la puerta – **sé que Serena está ahí** – golpea. Yo tirada en el sillón le suplico que no abra. Ambas a mí costado no saben qué hacer. Golpea más fuerte –** maldita sea abre la puerta. Quiero verla** – ellas me miran y yo niego. No lo quiero ver. No puedo permitir que me siga lastimando, que me siga mintiendo

**Serena porque no lo escuchas** – trata de razonar Mina conmigo

**No, me mentira** – le digo – **mi padre tiene razón. Siempre la tuvo** – me siento y entierro mi cabeza entre mis manos

**Y desde cuando él tiene razón** – me dice Lita a mi otro lado – **siempre te hizo la vida imposible y ahora viene de buenas a primera a decirte las sarta de estupideces y tú le crees** – la miro y ella me mira. Entiendo lo que me dice pero mi corazón no podría soportar que Darién me hubiese engaño – **abre Mina **– la miro. Miro a Mina y niego

**No serena. Hablaras con él** – dice Mina. Se levanta y abre. Darién entra como trompada al salón yendo directamente a mi lado

**Serena, princesa** – me dice cuando trata de acercase, yo me aparto – **no sé qué demonios te paso, pero estoy seguro que fue tu padre**

**No metas a mi padre en esto** – veo que respira agitadamente

**Primero….llamo tu hermano y me grito e insulto sin entender. Y luego llamo mi hermana llorando que habían roto** **con él **– me aclara. Entoces mi padre le hablo a él también – **dijo que tu padre apareció y luego samy se puso en un estado parecido al tuyo. –** Hace una pausa** –Por supuesto que tu padre tiene que ver. Princesa por favor hemos pasado por mucho déjame…..**

**No** – le grito y me paro – **no te creo. Quieres dañar a mi familia. A mí. Te llevaras a mi hija y eso no lo permitiré**

**No nunca harías algo así** – me dice incorporándose

**Entonces dime ¿porque aún no lleva tu apellido Rini? **– lo encaro – **¿porque no me dejas ver las carta o participar de las disputas contra mi padre? Si siempre me hice cargo yo. Dime acaso no le basto con destrozar a mi padre, ahora lo quieren hacer con Samy y conmigo….Ya tiene plata ¿para qué quieren la nuestra? Nos les alcanzo ganar la maldita puja! ¿Quieren todo lo nuestro?** – Le sigo gritando – **¿Cuándo lo consigas me dejaras? De la misma manera que hizo tu madre con mi padre** – veo que sus ojos de agrandan, como si le hubiese descubierto su secreto – **lo ves. ¡No lo niegues! Te descubrí. ¡Vete! Y olvida que alguna vez nos conocimos. Huye que eso lo haces muy bien**

**Ya basta** – me agarra de los hombros y me sacude – **no quise que participes en la disputa contra tu padre para cuidarte. Y si rini no lleva aun mi apellido no es porque no quisiera, es porque tu padre está trabando el maldito papeleo** – me grita mirándome directamente a los ojos para mostrarme su sinceridad – **Diablos Serena, pasaste por muchas cosas por su culpa. Pero decides creerle a él y no a mí. Ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de defenderme. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saberlo todo? Mi familia me aparto de ti. Te deje sola, jamás me perdonare por ello **– lo mire incrédula. No le creía.

**Claro** – le dije dando un paso hacia atrás – **ahora me dirás que jamás sabias, que yo era la hija del hombre que tu madre dejo plantado en el altar** – veo su asombro – **pues sí. Eso no lo dijo ella. Mi padre estaba comprometido con tu madre y ella lo dejo en el altar por tu padre. Y tú quieres seguro seguir sus pasos ¿no?**

**Yo…no lo sabía** – dice bajando la voz – **pero eso no tiene que ver con nosotros. Como puedes creer semejante cosas y no darme la ocasión de que podamos aclarar nuestras cosas**.

**Eres un mentiroso. Ustedes. Tú y tu familia quieren dejarnos arruinados. Desde que ganaron esa puja, se acercaron a nosotros para destruirnos y no voy a permitirlo** – le dije mirándolo a la cara

**Mira** – me dice – **hasta hace poco no lo sabía. Pero quieres saber porque mi padre insistió por esas malditas tierras** – lo mire en silencio y él continuo – **tu padre las querías para después revenderlas en pequeñas parte y ganar plata **– bueno y eso que tiene que ver, son negocios pensé – **pero no considero a las miles de personas que había trabajando en ella **– lo mire empezando a comprender – **si mi querida. Mi padre dio por ellas una millonada que no valían. Para que no dejaran sin trabajo a las ciento de familias del lugar. Cosa que tu padre no consideraba **– si era cierto mi padre nunca se detenía a pensar en la familias que Vivian de las tierras que adquiría. Solo quería comprar y vender. Pero Armando Chiba salvo a las familia de aquel lugar – **no quería decirte porque no quería crearte más bronca hacia él**.

**¿Y como puedo saber que eso es cierto?** – le dije, aunque sabía que me decía la verdad – **puedes estar tratando de mentirme**

**Que gano con eso – **me reprocho** – y cuando quieras vamos y hablamos con la gente del lugar – **lo decía seguro y yo estaba más seguro que me decía la verdad

**Aléjate de mi hermana** – grito mi hermano al entrar de golpe a la casa de Mina. Me abrazo y me alejo de Darién – **tú y tu maldita familia. Déjanos en paz.**

**Samy no te metas en esto. Es algo entre Serena y yo** – le dijo Darién a mi hermano

**Claro. Así la puedes envolver con tus mentiras** – le contesto

**Samy él no miente** – apareció Hotaru –** ¡por dios! Porque le crees a él y no a mí. Llevamos más de 2 años juntos y siempre me contaste como los trataba. Ahora resulta que le crees a él y no me quieres escuchar**

**No entiendo todo el odio que tiene por nuestra familia** – dijo samy y yo asentí – **ya no tenemos nada que ver. Yo protegeré a mi sobrina y a mi futuro sobrino de ustedes sanguijuelas**

**Samy** – dijo Hotaru llorando – **hablemos por favor**

**Si es lo mejor -** intervino Andrew**.** Lo vi y antes que digiera algo aclaro – **Mina esta con Rini** – gire y ya no la veía no sé en qué momento fue con mi hija. Asentí. Hotaru jalo a Samy a fuera en el pasillo y yo me quede con Darién en el salón

**Princesa…escúchame** – me suplica

**No me llames así** – le reclamo – **tu solo me utilizaste, llevaste acabo los perjurio que inicio Neherenia. Diablos que tonta fui**

**No eres tonta. Mi madre puedo haber tomado malas decisiones. Pero no es vengativa, no es dañina** – me dice y claro como creerle si siempre me desprecio. Bueno salvo ahora –

**Si claro. Por eso no me refregaba que no era de tu clase** – le digo – **que era una don nadie; y encima que era una zorra, era una caza fortuna. Pero si todo estaba planeado por ella y por tu padre. Que lo único que quisieron era dañar al mío** – reclamo y le mención – **pero ¿porque me traicionaste así? ¿Yo te amaba Darién? Pensé que seriamos una familia y solo eras una máscara, un simple peón de los sucios manejos de ellos dos**

**¿No me amas?** – No le respondo y me agarra la cara – **¿serena, ya no me amas? **– sigo sin responderle. No lo quiero mirarlo pero entonces agarra mi mentón cerrando mis ojos, escucho – **mírame** – los abro – **princesa te amo, siempre lo hare. Eres la mujer de mi vida** – entonces ¿porque no te quieres casar conmigo? pensé. – **Tenemos una hija hermosa y un niño en camino** – eso era lo que a él le importaba. Yo no le importaba – **todo lo que paso con nuestros padres, no nos tiene que afectar. Somos nosotros, ellos son ellos. Pero todo si aún me amas. ¿Lo haces serena? ¿Me amas?** – respire y asentí pero cuando cerró los ojos lo empuje y me aparte

**Pero eso no cambia nada** – le digo – **no sé porque me haces esto. Dímelo porque quieres dañar a mi familia** – mientras que yo discuto con él .Escucho los gritos de Samy y Hotaru entre ambos estaba Andrew para intervenir. Y conmigo estaba Lita.

**Quizás si me lo dices podría entender, lo que pasa por tu cabeza** – me expresa – **pero de algo quiero que estés segura. Yo te amo y bajaría el cielo por ti….Lucharía contra todos. Y no me iré de tu lado nunca.**

**Ya lo hiciste** – le digo sentada en el sillón. Pero levantando mi cabeza

**Será mi cruz lo sé** – me aclara con la cabeza agacha – **fue mi peor error. Pero serena pídeme lo que quieras, hare lo que sea. Te amo. Amo a nuestros hijos. Amo a esta familia que estamos formando, no permitas que los demás lo arruinen.**

Me levante de forma brusca, sentí un pinchazo y avance hacia él – **no me vengas con cursilada** – me mira – **¿cómo diablos sabré si me dices la verdad? Siempre te burlaste de mí. Desde que nos conocimos y ahora quieres seguir haciéndolo**

**No…era la única forma de que me hablaras** – me dice tomándome del brazo. Se nota ya desesperado – **cuando te vi entrar por primera vez, quede enganchado por ti. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, me volvía loco. No me dabas ni la hora. Serena** – me mira a los ojos – **estaba loco por ti mucho antes de que habláramos en la secundaria. No sabía cómo acercarme, no me mirabas **– bajo su vista – **por eso te di en la cabeza** – lo mire enmarcando una ceja – **no pensaba dejarte inconsciente. Pero estaba nervioso. Apunte mal y te desmayaste. Pero cuando abriste tus ojos y me hablaste pensé que los ángeles existen. Te amé desde ese día. Luego volviste a no darme la hora, me volví invisible para ti. La única forma que me hablaras era burlándome de ti. Lo odiaba. Créemelo pero suspiraba todos los días por escuchar tu vos**. **Por ese breve encuentro**- respira y me suelta – **cuando por fin accediste a salir conmigo, pensé que moriría allí mismo. Mi madre me dijo quien eras y me regaño por estar contigo. Pero verte sonreír era lo más bello que podía tener. Por más que mi familia no me hablo durante tres meses**

**¿Qué? **– le dije

**Si Sere** – me dijo y se acercó – **ello decían que jugaba con el enemigo. Pero no me importo sabía que tú eres una persona y tu padre otra. Eres noble y bella, como podía ser una persona malvada si eras así. Cuando conociste a mi familia tuve miedo que te fueras. Pero soportaste a cada uno de ellos y principalmente a mi madre. Ahora sé que lo único que tenían miedo era enfrentarse a kenji, por eso te decían todas esas cosas **- se acercó – **te amaba, te amo y pelearía por ti **

Mi cabeza iba a mil km por segundo. Lo que dijo mi padre aun me daba vuelta.- ¿porque me apartaste de todo lo legal? Eh ¿porque querías manejar las cosas a tu antojo no es así? Entonces. Tenía la cabeza enloquecida y necesitaba desviar el tema. Volvía asentir el aquel pinchazo en mi vientre, pero fue más fuerte esta vez

**Si quieres te mostrare todo, pero no quería agobiarte o entristecerte…yo** – me dice

**Mientes** – le grite – **no querías porque eso desvelaría tus planes. Seguro estas tramando algo para cuando mi padre no este y yo herede. Te quedes con todo y me desplumes**

**No claro que no. Por quien me tomas –** pero no lo escuche en ese momento. Solo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre hasta mi cara se habrá trasformado que Darién pregunto – **¿Sere estas bien?** – me doble. Levante mi mano cuando Lita se acercó. Sentí un líquido recorrer mis piernas. Salí disparada hacia los baños. Al comprobar vi que estaba sangrando. Rebusque entre las cosas de Mina y encontré lo que necesitaba. Darién golpeaba la puerta – **¿serena por favor solo dime que pasa?**

Salí, lo vi a Darién, estaba pálida tan solo dije – **estoy sangrando** – y me bloque.

Aun me faltaba 15 días para salir de las semanas de riesgo. Pero estaba sangrando. Lo primero que sentí fue a Darién llevarme entre sus brazo. Aunque escuche una leve protesta mía me deje llevar. Samy grito y solo escuché como Darién le contestaba, que íbamos al hospital. Mis brazos se aferraron a mi vientre. Inclusive cuando estábamos en el auto. Entre en estado de piloto automático, con un solo pensamiento en mi mente. **_"por favor sigue adentro mío"_**. Cuando llegamos al hospital me pusieron en una silla y me llevaron a urgencia. Darién quiso acompañarme pero no lo dejaron entrar. Me acostaron en una camilla y después de revisarme me hicieron una ecografía. Yo los miraba a los dos médicos que están revisando lo que veían en la pantalla. Tenía miedo que mi renacuajo me hubiese abandonado, y las caras serias de los doctores no ayudaban. Me estaba pasando lo mismo que con el embarazo de Rini. ¿Acaso no podía tener un embarazo normal y feliz?

**Señora Chiba** – la voz del doctor me saco de mis pensamientos. – **su bebe está bien. Aun esta con usted** – suspire, por escuchar las palabras que necesitaba

**Gracias. Pero soy Tsukino** – el doctor mira la planilla y vuelve a mirar

**Lo siento. Pero está registrada como señora Chiba. Ya lo modifico** – asentí. No entendía Darién me había registrado ¿cómo su esposa?. En eso se abrió la puerta y mi pelinegro apareció

**¿Cómo estás?** – pregunta alarmado

**Bien.**- contesto un de los médicos – **él bebe sigue con nosotros. Pero deberá pasar la noche aquí. Por control** – aclara – **si para mañana no sangras te daré el alta** - me dice mirándome. Asiento. Ambos doctores se van

**Gracias al cielo** – dice Darién acercándose y agarrando mi mano. Besa mis nudillos y yo le retiro la mano. Aun no podía creer lo que paso – **serena por favor.**

**Por favor te digo yo** – le aclaro

**La paciente necesita tranquilidad **– dice un enfermero al entrar – **vamos preciosa te llevare a tu habitación** – me dice acercándome una silla

Al entrar en el cuarto es individual y ya se encontraba lita, Andrew y Hotaru con samy.**_"El renacuajo y yo estamos bien_****"**, les dije a mis amigos. **_"Pero nos quedaremos por esta noche_**". Darién quería quedarse en la habitación pero yo me niegue

**Por favor serena, si te pasa algo quiero estar cerca** – me dice

**No vete** – le contesto cortante – **no te quiero aquí** – suspira y resignado se acerca a mi cama. Me agarra una mano que trato de sacarla, pero me apretar mas y no lo consigo. Así que corro mi cara para no verlo

**Está bien me iré** – dice y besa el dorso de mi mano – **solo te pido una cosa: "que no me aparte de tu lado"** – no le contesto la que si lo hace es Lita

**Yo me quedo Darién no te preocupes, te avisare cualquier cosas** – el asiente y se va

.

**{…(…(…(…)…)…}**

**.**

A los minutos escucho que él discute con Andrew, pero no logro entender nada. Están en el pasillo y yo al estar cansada me duermo. Alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada siento como una enfermera me toma la presión y me revisa. Controla mis signos

**Muy bien mami, esta todo normal **– me dice – **ya descansa. No vendré hasta dentro de 6 horas** – asiento y le agradezco. Veo a Lita durmiendo en el sillón que se encuentra cerca de mi cama. Parece incómoda. Al salir la enfermera de la pieza, abre la puerta de par en par sacando sus cosas. Cuando observo el pasillo y veo que en una silla que está justo enfrente de la puerta a Darién sentado. Se encuentra dormido con los brazos cruzados y realmente se ve muy incómodo. Pero no comprendo que hace ahí

**No quiso irse** – dice lita despertando y observando lo que veo – **Andrew discutió con él. Pero no hubo caso. Él no quiso irse. Lo abras echado del cuarto, pero del hospital no se va dijo. Cuando va al baño o a estirar las piernas o algo, me mando un mensaje. En menos de 2 minutos vuelve **– me mira y acomoda mis sabanas que estaban revuelta – **Serena yo fui la primera en tratar de romperle las piernas. Pero ese hombre que está ahí** – lo señala – **te ama con locura. Puede haberse equivocado, al no decirte algunas cosas o como te cuida. Pero lo que nunca puedes dudar es de su amor por ti. Te adora con el alma y adora a Rini.**

**Uy quien lo diría. Lita Kino defendiendo a Darién chiba** – me mofo haciéndola reír

**Kino no, Furuhata tal vez ** – y ambas sonreímos – **aún recuerdo la insistencia de Andrew**. – Yo asiento – **ciento de veces me pidió que saliéramos **

**Y cinco veces matrimonio** – recuerdo. Con las cosas locas hizo por mi amiga no me extraña que estén perdidamente enamorados.

**Si y también recuerdo de cómo me dijiste que no tuviera miedo. Que me arriesgara. Yo puedo decir ahora que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo** – suspiro y observo la puerta ya cerrada

**Y si me miente Lita – **comento** - si mi padre tenía razón y solo me utilizo, para llevar a cabo el odio de su madre hacia mi padre. Y si…. **–

**Y si dejas de pensar en esas cosas** – me dice y la miro - **te diré algo que me dijo una amiga hace algún tiempo: "atrévete, arriésgate y quizás consigas lo que tanto anhelas. Sino por lo menos sabrás que lo intentaste. No miraras atrás y te arrepentirás" – **la observo mientras recuerdo aquella frase** - Deja de pensar en "si hubiera…"**

**Lita, ese es un gran consejo**,- le dije en forma de broma – **seguro que te lo menciono una persona muuuy sabia** – agarra un almohada y me golpea en la cabeza

**Y sobre todo testaruda** – nos reímos y se sienta en el borde de la cama – **aparte yo creo….que lo que aún le duele a tu padre es su propio ego y no otra cosa **- asiento. Me hace pensar y recordar lo que decía mi psicóloga de él – **tú te mereces a ese pedazo de hombre – **la miro enmarcando una ceja** – bueno que no me escuche Andrew** – y nos reímos –** amo a mi marido y es realmente sexy, pero vamos Sere; Dar tiene lo suyo.**

**Ya te parece a Mina **– me rio y ella asiente. Nos acomodamos y antes de dormirme pienso. Suspiro.

…

Cuando me dieron el alta. Darién ya estaba con nosotras. Nos llevó a casa y luego acerco a Lita a su casa. Cuando mi pequeña hija me vio se abrazó a mí y le dio muchos beso a mi vientre. El médico me dijo que fue producto del stress. Mi bebe es fuerte y un campeón. Me recomendó reposo y tranquilidad.

.

**(…(..…(…..(…)..…)…)..…).….)**

**.**

Más tarde Darién se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para comer. Y con rini bañándose aproveche el momento. Cuando me vio

**¿Qué haces levantada?** – Se estaba acercando pero se detuvo a medio camino – **debes descansar. Ahora te llevo lo que necesites** – me partió el alma verlo en ese estado. Todo por mi culpa. Por dejarme llevar por las cosas de mi padre y su manipulación. Eso odiaba y me odiaba a mí por haber caído nuevamente en eso – **¿que necesitas agua, jugo?** – Negué con la cabeza – **¿qué entonces?**- me dice secándose las manos con un trapo

**A ti** – le respondí y eso hizo que levante su vista hacia donde estaba – **lo siento** – agregue – **me deje llevar por lo que me dijo mi padre. Yo…La verdad…... **– no me dejo terminar. Se acercó y me abrazo acunándome entre sus brazos

**Ya no importa. No sabes cómo me sentí desde ayer **– se separa de mi para verme – **pensé que volvía a perderte. A ti y al renacuajo. Nunca dudes de mi amor. Serena eres lo más importante** – y ahí entre sus brazos me sentí devuelta en mi mundo, Ahí es donde pertenecía.- **si quieres ver algo, algún documento…..no sé lo que quieras, te lo muestro. Pensé que así no te estresarías, ni sufrirías. Pero si lo necesitas pídemelo. No te alejes, ¿si princesa?** – asentí recostándome sobre su pecho y aferrándome a él. Así estuvimos unos segundo hasta que me agarro en brazos como una niña y me llevo a la cama – **reposo. Eso dijo el medico **

**Darién** – me miro antes de salir de la pieza – **gracias por quedarte en el hospital** – me sonrió

**Como no hacerlo. Si había dos personas importante allí** - suspira – **aunque no me quisieras yo no me iría nunca. Si es necesario acampo en la puerta hasta que volvieras a entrar en razón** – le sonreí y él me devolvió la mirada.

….

A los pocos días Neherenia y Armando se enteran de lo que sucedió. Me visitaron y cuando Amy llevo a Rini a la plaza. Charlamos del tema. Lo que me sorprendió que mi hermano viniera y se uniera en la conversación. Cuando les confesé lo que me dijo mi padre de ellos, Neherenia empezó a llorar. Reconoció a todo. Un poco más Darién se la come entera. Le reprocho por lo que hizo. Le dio lógica a la furia que posee mi padre. Eran sus mejores amigos y lo traicionaron. Pero cuando me conto que su intención, no era refregar su hijo ante él y menos que el de ella era varón. Nos confeso que solo lo hizo porque se sintió fastidia cuando se enteró que él se casó al poco tiempo. Samy impresionado les pregunto si el mismo planteo que le hicieron a Darién al salir conmigo, lo tuvieron con Hotaru. Ambos asintieron. Solo que ella tuvo el apoyo de sus hermanos y aunque solo Neherenia le había dejo de hablar, Armando no lo hizo. Al final nos confesaron que su principal miedo era que supieran el pasado de ellos tres. Por eso no querían que nos uniéramos. Tenían miedo y vergüenza. No por amarse sino porque aun sentían que habían traicionado a su amigo. Yo creo que mi padre siente aun lo mismo. Me di cuenta que tanto Armando como Lita tenían razón, lo que estaba dañado en mi padre era su ego.

Darién les hablo de la puja y aunque tampoco al principio querías decir nada. Al final se rindieron. Me informaron que en esas tierras aun había miles de personas y familias trabajando. Mi padre es un empresario y por lo tanto actuaba como tal. Solo era avaricioso y no le interesaba quienes las ocupabas o las trabajabas. Él las vendía en parte al mejor postor y sacaba su comisión.

**¿Tú….las quieres?** – me pregunto Armando ante mi sorpresa – **¿me refiero tú y samy?¿Las quieren?**

**¿Yo?** – digo sin entender a qué se refiere

**Si las quieren se las doy. Solo con una condición-** lo mire –** que esas familia sigan allí. Te darán ingreso no lo dudes. Actualmente son unos viñeros –** me aclara** - hay cosechas por esta época. Si tú mantiene a esas familias yo te las entrego**.

**Si ella acepta **– responde Darién por mí y al ver mi cara aclara- **esas tierras siempre debieron ser de los Tsukino no nuestras. Manéjenlas entre tú y Samy.**

**Si es así, no tengo nada más que decir** – dice Armando – **yo quise darse las a tu padre hace mucho, pero con la misma condición, pero el mencionaba que el hacia lo que quería con ellas. Si aceptas será una forma de empezar a remediar el daño que le hice a mi viejo amigo Kenji.**

Aunque no estaba realmente convencida de aceptar. Lo hice. Quizás así mi padre podría empezar a sanar su corazón. A los pocos días Samy se arregló con Hotaru y el casamiento volvió a estar en pie. Darién me mostro, aunque no quise, uno a uno los papeles que había recibido del abogado de mi padre. Uno me llamo la atención, donde me amenazaba a mí. Diciéndole que si se atrevía a ponerle Chiba a Rini, a mí me pasaría algo, antes de que él lo lograra y entonces él seria su tutor legal. Cuando lo mire preocupado, le aclare que si en caso de pasarme algo había dejado a cargo a Lita y Andrew para la educación de nuestra hija. Supongo que eso algo lo calmo. Emocionado esa noche me confeso que en unos pocos días Rini tendría su apellido

**¿Y si yo no quiero?** – le dije

**Bueno a mí me gustaría…..Pero lo entiendo** – me dijo con la cabeza agacha. Suspiro – **solo ¿porque?**

Me encogí de hombros – **ella es un Tsukino también no me gustaría que perdiera eso** – por un lado era cierto. Pero por otro quería saber si realmente mi padre tenía razón

Me da un beso en la frente y añade– **¿y si le ponemos Tsukino chiba?**

**¿Tsukino primero?** – el asintió – **entonces si ** – tendría los dos, no uno los dos. Sonreí para mis adentros mi padre no me engañaría más.

.

**(…(…(…(…(…/…)…(…)…)…)…)**

**.**

Cumplí los tres meses. Basta de reposo me dije. Estaba cansada de estar en la cama. El médico me dijo vida normal. Pero cuando quise incorporarme a la oficina, ni Darién, ni Andrew me quisieron allí. Yo los quería matar, ansiaba mi vida normal. Limpie mi casa. Darién había llegado temprano y se estaba bañando. Cuando revise la correspondencia encontré un sobre con el sello de abogados. Entonces lo abrí

_"__Sra. Tsukino:_

_Se le informa que fue rechazo su pedido para la solicitud del cambio/agregado de apellidos para la Srta. Rini Tsukino."_

**Diablos ** - dije en voz alta. Esto huele a que mi padre metió sus narices de nuevo. Ya estaba cansada de esos entrecejos de él. Agarre el papel y lo metí en mi bolsillo cuando le grite – **ahora vuelvo** – a Darién. Él salía de la ducha. Maldije mentalmente Lita y Mina tienen razón….que pedazo de hombre que es mi Darién

**¿A dónde vas?**- me pregunta mientras se secada con un mano el pelo – **espera que me cambio y te llevo**

**No no….**-le conteste – **en seguida vuelvo** – mentí. Sabía que me llevaría más tiempo, con solo llegar a la casa de mi padre me llevaría más de 1 hora

**Sere, aun debes descansar y hacer reposo** – me recordó. Aunque era cierto ya no estaba en riesgo y el médico me aconsejo volver de a poco a mi vida normal

**Tranquilo ya vuelvo** – le di beso en los labios – **me llevo el celular. Te llamo ¿sí?** – y si darle tiempo a responder, me fui

Al llegar a la casa de mis padres, me recordé porque estaba allí. Tenía que acabar de una buena vez este tire y ajuste de él conmigo. Ya no era una chiquita que él decidía por mí. Quería que me respetara. Esto se terminaría hoy por las buenos o por las malas.

**Hola **– salude al entrar. Era raro no parecía haber nadie – ¡**hola!- **repetí ** - ¿Papá?…,¿mamá?**

**Hola golfa** – me gire en dirección a aquella voz. Vi a Natsuki en la sala observándome

**¿Que….que haces aquí?** – le dije mientras que la veía acercándose a mi poco a poco con una sonrisa diabólica

**¿Cómo crees que tu padre supo de quien era esa bastarda?** – se río y yo empecé a temblar. Su mirada no eras normal algo tramaba y no era bueno

**¿Dónde está mi padre?** – le demande tratando de no mostrar el miedo que recorría mi espalda. Pero en eso levanto su mano y me estampo una cachetada tan fuerte que me destabilizó. Caí golpeándome la cabeza y las costillas con el suelo

Tirada y sobándome con una mano la cabeza. Señala – **estamos solas. Solo te asegurare una cosa** –me miro directamente a los ojos – **ese bastardito – **señala mi vientre** - no nacerá** – Al instante y sin llegar a reaccionar me patea justo ahí. Tan fuerte que me hizo doblar del dolor, mientras su risa llena la silenciosa sala de mi padre.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno un nuevo capitulo. Ya solo queda el ultimo.

¿Pensaron que era darien quien se encontraba en la pieza? Natsuki no para. Kenji esta cegado por el odio por su ego. Por suerte esta linda parejita tiene amigos para ayudarlos y un alocado Seiya

Espero que las haya gustado como les dije no era largo, el próximo capitulo sera el capitulo final

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre, Natsuki se acercó y jalo de mi cabello, logro que me levantara bruscamente y la siguiera. Me llevo al medio de la sala donde me tiro, haciéndome que cayera nuevamente sobre el piso. En todo momento no aparte mis manos de mi abdomen. Debía proteger a mi renacuajo, a toda cosa. Debía protegerlo de esa loca.

Comenzó a patearme sin piedad, encima de mis brazos, los cuales protegían a mi bebe, en mis costillas, en todo lugar posible que ella pretendía. Allí Tirada me abrace y me hice un ovillo. Eleve una plegaria silenciosa, pasara lo que pasara suplique por la vida de mi hijo. Natsuki había enloquecido y su única misión era matar a mi bebe.

**Levántate mujerzuela….golfa…..levántate** – me decía mientras se reí. La vi yendo a buscar algo; cuando regreso vi entre sus manos un jarrón de mi madre, aquel que reposaba en una de sus mesas. Abrí los ojos, ese jarrón no solo era antiguo, sino que era pesado, ya que estaba hecho de cerámica. Me asusto, la vi levantarlo encima de ella. Cerré mis ojos y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus pedazos romperse sobre mi cuerpo. Grite. Fue tal que ella agrego sarcásticamente – ¿**te dolió?….pobrecita te dolió, llamemos a papito **-

**Esta loca, desquiciada** – le logre decir. Empecé a sentir como un líquido recorría mi cara.

**Ni tu padre te quiere…. Tonta** – y me patea.

A pesar del dolor estimo mi mano tratando de llegar al sillón más próximo. Al tocar y con las pocas fuerzas logre levantarme, apenas un poco; mientras que la otra mano no la separe de mi vientre…apenas lograba incorporarme un poco. El dolor era insoportable y los pedazos del jarrón a mi lado, me lastimaban con cada movimiento. Pensé que no lograría. Con mis últimas fuerzas lleve mi mano al apoya brazo y con mis piernas las estire para levantarme. Poco a poco iba enderezándome, con dolor y jadeando por el esfuerzo inclinada sobre el sillón. Vi en el piso las gotas de sangre, que supuse que salían de mi cuerpo lastimado

**Boba** – grita. Me patea con su rodilla en el estómago. Ese mismo golpe me transporta al piso, logrando que ruede unos metros de lugar donde estaba.

**¿Porque? ¿Porque me haces estos?** – le grite. Allí tirada

**¿Porque? **- se agacha para verme a la cara. Y con unas de sus manos me agarra la barbilla levantándome para ver su mirada – **porque él es mío. Tú viniste y lo apartaste**

**No. Nunca fue tuyo** – le dije. Y le escupí. Veo como se limpia las salpicaduras de sangre con la otra mano.

**No me hagas reír** – hace una pausa y empuja mi rostro - **Darién es mío, siempre lo fue. Yo soy su mujer…..tu…**- se ríe – **tu eres una golfa, una arrastrada. Él no te quiere. Desde que supo quién eras, vio que tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de completar lo que su familia había comenzado. Una vez que termine contigo… ¿sabes dónde ira? **– me mira – **a mi cama….Idiota**

**No** – le grite – **entiéndelo él no te ama. Haz tu vida y déjanos en paz, ni siquiera estuviste en su cama. No lo ves. No te ama ** – trate con todas mis fuerzas a que entre en razón. Mi último intento. Giro mi cabeza y veo mi celular. No lo pienso y me arrastró para llegar a él. En eso ella lo ve se aproxima y me patea la mano

**¿Qué piensas llamarlo?** – Se acerca a mi celular – **a tu papito, a tu mamita, a tus insulsas amiguitas **– se burla entonces lo pisa, lo aprieta contra su pie y hasta no destrozarlo no para. Me ve –** y ahora…hay pobrecita no puede llamar a nadie** – se ríe

**Estas trastornada** – le grito y me incorpora a penas

**Loca estas tú si piensas que permitiré que sigas jugando con mi hombre…golfa** – me grita y me cachetea haciendo que me tumbe boca arriba en el piso. Se levanta y se pone ahorcajas sobre mí – **es mío** – me da un cachetazo – **mío…mío mío **– y me cachetea una y otra vez, cada vez más fuertes. En sus manos tiene unos anillo que en cada impacto me lastiman, me arañan – **entiéndelo golfa** – veo levantar su mano en forma de puño y acto seguido me golpea. Se levanta y recoge un florero cercano.- **Darién es mío** – grita al mismo tiempo que me lanza ese objeto. Logro inclinarme hacia un costado protegiendo mi vientre antes del impacto.

**Por favor** – mi voz es casi un hilo. No logro casi ver. Entre la sangre que cae por mi cara y la oscuridad aproximándose. Logro sentir a Natsuki cerca

**Acá se acaba tu existencia** – lo último que veo es a ella apuntándome con el arma de mi padre. Cierro mis ojos. Oigo el gatillo. Oigo el ruido a disparar. Oigo gritos lejanos. Una ráfaga de viento sobre mi hombre y un dolor agudo en mi hombro derecho….La oscuridad me arrastra, cae sobre mí. Antes de ser arrastrada a ese mundo, escucho la dulce voz de mi pelinegro llamándome. Lloro. Ya no podré volverlo a ver. La oscuridad se cierra. Luego paz….

.

**(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)…).**

**.**

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí o cuanto paso. Solo siento dolor. La cabeza me martilla, hasta respirar duele. Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero están pesado no se abren, no me responde….siento un olor familiar ¿Dónde estaré? ¿Habré muerto? Si es así, mi pobre Rini…mi bebe…. De repente escucho movimiento… ¿no morí? entonces ¿dónde estoy? Trato de girar mi cabeza pero como el resto de mi cuerpo no me obedece. Mis brazos duelen,….susurros, escucho susurros…..poco a poco logro identificarlo. Es Darién

**Princesa regresa** – escucho llamarme – **por favor te necesito** – me mata escucharlo tan triste, quiero abrazarlo pero no puedo. Mis brazos, ni mis manos se mueven. Quiero decirle que estoy bien. Que luchare por él, por mis hijos. Pero mi cuerpo esta pesado y no me ayuda para calmar su angustia

**Darién** – ¿mi padre? Mi padre esta aquí y junto con Darién. No no corre Darién aléjate de él – **ella es fuerte. Veras que volverá. Solo necesita tiempo** – ¿volver? ¿De dónde? ¿De dónde supongo que debo volver?

**Es su culpa** – le dice. Su voz cambia al hablar hacia él. Es una especie entre enfado y angustia – **solo usted es el culpable de ponerla aquí otra vez**

**Lo sé... crees que no lo sé. A pesar de todo ella es mi hija** – mi padre ¿esta angustiado? ¿Y por mí? ¿Qué demonios me paso? Para que hasta mi padre este afectado

**Si le llega a pasar algo le juro… **- dice Darién. Por su voz, sé que se está conteniendo, su rabia es palpable

**Tranquilo** – ¿Andrew? ¿También él está aquí? – **el medico dijo que posee un fisura en las costilla, unos cuantos moretones en su cara y brazos que con el tiempo irán desapareciendo; y una fractura en la cabeza todo por los golpes. Pero tiene los signos fuerte y estable. Ella y él bebe están bien**

¿Mi bebe? ¿Mi bebe está bien?...gracias a dios! mi bebe está bien...la inconciencia vuelve a llevarme

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo vuelve a pesarme, aun el cuerpo no responde. La pesada niebla se levanta

**¿Debes tranquilizarte?** – ¿Armando? Esa voz es la del padre de Darién

**Papá si ella no despierta yo..**- dice mi angustiado Darién

**Lo hará….. Lo hará y tú serás fuerte por ella, por Rini y por mi futuro nieto** –

**Papa.**- lo escucho angustiado, mientras que sostiene mi mano - **Lo quiero matar. Como le pudo hacer eso a su propia hija** –

**Creo que ya le dejaste en claro eso** – ¿Darién se enfrentó a mi padre? No no lo hagas, él puede hacerte daño – **creo que puede ver un poco a mi viejo amigo, mientras tú le dejabas un recordatorio**

**Lo mataría juro que si no me parabas lo mataba** – Darién mi Darién – **no me entra en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se pudo aliar con esa loca?** – ¿qué? mi padre me alió con Natsuki. Tanto me odia

**No quería que nada de eso pasara. Recuerda hijo. Se arriesgó por su hija** – entonces mi padre me defendió. Dios quería preguntar tantas cosas…..

Pero las voces empezaron a volverse lejanas …..La oscuridad me llevo otra vez

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serena vuelve, vuelve amor mío** – lo escucho nuevamente – **rini te necesita. Yo te necesito. Te amo. No me dejes. No me hagas esperar más**

Lo intento. Lo intento de verdad lo hago amor mío. Trato de mover mi mano para acariciar su bello rostro pero no puedo. No me responden aun. Ni siquiera puedo girar mi cabeza. Diablo cuando podre decirle que pronto estaré con él… siento dolor, eso es lo que siento.

**¿Mami volverá?** – mi niña. Mi rini.

**Si lo hará, solo necesita dormir un poco más **– le contesta mi pelinegro. Darién…rini….

Cae la niebla. Vuelvo a dormirme

**.**

**.**

**.**

La nube se levanta, escucho una voz grave. No es Darién… oh por dios es mi padre

**Pequeña lo siento tanto** – parece arrepentido – **no quería que esto pasara **– lo escucho. De verdad está arrepentido – **deje que mi ego me controlara. No quería saber de esa familia. Ellos me lastimaron tanto. No quería que formaran parte de la nuestra. Y menos que ese hijo fuera justo el que tú querías. **– hace una pausa – **si tan solo me perdonaras. Tú y tu hermano. No debí comportarme así con ustedes, pero quería enseñarles el esfuerzo…..hay pequeña me mata verte así** – de verdad me quiere, mi papa me quiere no me odia – **no supe mostrarles el sacrificio que se requiere en la vida de otra forma.-** siento que eleva mi mano y la pasa por su humedad mejilla….comprendo está llorando. Mi papa llora por mi – **Sere, Serena siempre supe que Rini era hija de ese hombre, pero me negaba a que lo protegieras tanto. Porque a él y no a tu familia. Eres una mujer fuerte, noble, luchadora y nunca bajas los brazos. Eres mejor que yo. Eres mi orgullo, mi pequeña Serena. Estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre.** – Escucho un suspiro y siento que apoya mi mano en algo suave – **vuelve. Vuelve pronto. Hay un hombre esperando por ti. Una hija maravillosa. Y una familia que espera ver tus ojos nuevamente brillar**. – papa! Este es mi padre…está arrepentido, y me quiere. Me quiere por lo que soy

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – es la voz de Darién y es dura

**Solo vine a visitarla** – le contesta, pero su voz cambia al hablar con mi pelinegro. Hasta un momento era dulce y arrepentida como avergonzada. Ahora es dura y áspera como siempre – **es mi hija no te olvides. Que te acepte en su vida no quiere decir que eres su dueño**

**Creo que ya lo habíamos deja aclarado las cosas o ¿debo recordárselo?** – escucho a Darién, a la vez que siento que ingresa a la habitación

No responde. Siento sus labios en mi frente – **descansa y vuelve hija mía **– susurra tan bajo con su dulce voz, que solo yo logro escuchar. Luego unos paso y el sonido de la puerta a cerrarse

**Tranquila amor. Nunca más te dejare sola con él –** dice Darién a mi lado. Levantando mi mano para entrelazarla con sus dedos. – **Él no te hará más daño **– mi padre está arrepentido quiero gritarle, me pidió perdón. Por fin me doy cuenta que dentro de él se rompió la coraza que envolvía su corazón.

La nube vuelve a parecer, es espesa y pesada. Me lleva nuevamente a sus profundidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siento un leve cosquilleo en mi mano, es rasposo. Muevo mi cabeza. Al fin me empieza a responder. Abro los ojos. Mi vista trata de acomodarse a la oscuridad que me rodea. Por fin logro enfoco. Estoy en un hospital….Otra vez en un hospital. Cierro los ojos. Suspiro. Escuche un gemido. Abro los ojos y veo de dónde provino. Observo una cabellera negra apoyada sobre mi mano, en la cual sentía el cosquilleo. Es de Darién, se encontraba dormido e inclinado su cabeza sobre la cama, nuestras manos están entrelazadas. Acerco mi otra mano y acaricio su cabeza, pero ese acto logra despertarlo. Se incorpora en la silla que estaba sentado y me ves

**Hola guapo** – le digo sonriendo – **buenos días dormilón **– él es lo único que quiero ver al despertar.

Me sonríe – **dirás buenos noches** – mi ceja se levanta en señal de confusión. Pero tan solo ese leve movimiento me provoca dolor – **tiene una herida en la frente. Espera** – me dice. Se levanta y llama a los médicos – **gracias** – menciona al volver al lado mío

**¿Porque?** – estoy confundida, aun no entiendo mucho lo que me paso. Solo sé que ahora estoy en un hospital

**Por volver** – dice. Ambos sonreímos mientras la puerta se abre y un médico junto con una enfermera entra. Empiezan a revisarme y Darién queda detrás de ellos, en segundo plano. Eso me permite observarlo tiene la camisa arrugada y parece que no se afeito, veo una creciente barba supongo que eso es lo que me picaba.

**Señorita** – me llama el médico sacando de mi escaneo – **tiene una fisura en la costilla izquierda, y una fractura en la cabeza pero es leve. Los moretones se irán en unos días. Su brazo tardará más pero se recuperara. Ahora deberá descansar. Su bebe está bien y lo hemos monitoreado desde que ingreso** – agrega lo último y suspiro aliviada que mi renacuajo es fuerte – **descanse y si siente dolor la enfermera le aplicara unos calmante **– asiento – **puede comer liviano. Y sobre todo mucho reposo **– finaliza

Al irse los médicos Darién se acercó a mi lado y se sienta en el borde de la cama – **¿cómo estás?**

**Como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima **– le bromeo pero por su cara no le resulto gracioso – **mejor** – añado. Vi relajarse un poco entonces le extendí mi mano la cual agarro y la beso

**Me asuste Sere** – me confeso a los minutos de estar en silencio

**Lo siento…..**- acaricié su mejilla - **¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Es muy tarde?** – le pregunte. Cuando Salí de mi casa eran a penas las 4 de la tarde. No estaba segura de que hora era

**Son las 2 de la mañana** – hace una pausa y agrega - **del jueves** – lo mire sin entender. Pero si era martes cuando… – **estuviste inconsciente casi dos días**

Me asombre.- ** Entonces estuve inconsciente…hay Darién lo siento** **tanto** – ahora entendía su angustia – **¿qué paso con Natsuki?** – su rostro cambio al nombrar esa mujer, no quiere producirle más dolor. – **ven. Acuéstate a mi lado – **le dije haciendole lugar

**No,.. Debes descansar** – me menciona

**Por favor **– le suplique y no se resistió mucho más cuando puse mis ojos de cachorro. Me sonrió y Se acostó a mi lado. Estando a mi lado me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Ese era mi lugar en el mundo – **ahora sí cuéntame** – suspiro.

**Es mejor en otro momento** – y me apretó más a él

**Dale Darién** – lo mire – **¿por fi, me cuentas que paso?** – y con mi mejor puchero lo convencí

**Cuando te fuiste me pareció muy extraña tu actitud. Observé la sala y vi el sobre de los abogados **– me empieza a decirme. Claro ahora recuerdo guarde la carta, pero deje el sobre – **como no contenía nada llame al estudio y cuando me digieron lo que tenía solo fue hice una asociación de elemento** – se separa un poco y me dice – **sabes que estás loca ¿no? **–

**Un poco…-** le dije riéndome y me acomode en sus brazos

**Como supuse fuiste a enfrentar a tu padre. Deje a rini en lo de Mina y fui allí. Pero antes llame a mi padre. En fin todo esto empezó por ellos y por ello deben terminar **– lo escuche con mucha atención – **cuando llegue a la casa de tus padre. Vi tu auto estacionado y a kenji en la puerta entrando de manera brusca. Escuché gritos y la voz de Natsuki **– hace una pausa – **esa mujer está loca** – asentí – **cuando entre detrás de tu padre, te vi inmóvil en el piso, te grite y temí lo peor. Mientras que yo iba hacia ti; tu padre se le fue encima a esa mujer. Se interpuso entre ella y tú al momento del disparo. Aunque la bala te roso no te lastimo –** así que era ese dolor en el brazo -** Le sacó el arma y la golpeo dejándola inconsciente hasta que llegaron los policías y la detuvieron –** parecía muy simple aunque supongo que no fue para ellos así – **cuando te trajeron al hospital y me informaron de tu gravedad me puse como loco –** hace una pausa –** le grite a tu padre. Lo siento pero me saque. No lograba comprender lo que hizo** – me mira sé que hay algo mas y no me quiere decir

**Dilo** – le mencione dándole valor

**Pero Sere no quiero que sienta más bronca a él** – es muy dulce pero yo debía saber todo

**No importa más daño de lo que me hizo no podría **– me aferre a su pecho suspiro y asintió

**Él se alido con ella. Por eso él sabía todo de nosotros. De Rini. Le dio luz verde a ella** – hace una pausa para respirar – **le dijo a tu padre, que acabaría con la vida de nuestro bebe. Luego ella me apartaría de tu lado, diciéndote que yo era el culpable de esa pérdida** – lo mire. Mi padre…mi padre conspiro contra mí. Me odio pensé. Pero recordé esa bella conversación de arrepentimiento que tuvo o era un sueño, un anhelo – **pero se arrepintió **– me aclara. Levante mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos – **estaba en la puerta de tu casa, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta que todo salió de control se abalanzo sobre ella y recibió el tiro por ti – **abrí mis ojos ante esto último – **Sere se dio cuenta que Natsuki te mataría y él no podría vivir con ello. No con la culpa. Pensaba que él bebe era un sacrificio por el bien mayor. A pesar de anhelar ese nieto** – suspira. Me ve – **a pesar de todo él te quiere – **sé que lo último le costó decírmelo. Y por un momento quiero creer que no fue un sueño lo que escuche en mi estado, que mi padre realmente me pidió perdón

**Mi padre recibió un tiro por mí **– repite. Darién asintió

**Quería matar a nuestro bebe, pero se dio cuenta del error y cuando trato de subsanar vio que Natsuki no pararía hasta matarte **– me levanta la barbilla con la cara – **se arrepintió él me lo dijo. No creo que aún me aprecie pero sabe que lo que hizo estaba mal. Le dije unas cuantas cosas. No me negó nada. Pero cuando la conversación se me fue de las manos, justa apareció mi padre para detenerme. Se lo llevo y por lo que se también discutió con él. No creo que cambie, pero por lo menos acepta que soy parte de tu vida y contra eso nada puede hacer** – nos quedamos abrazados ya no había más que decir. Solo estábamos él y yo. Me aferre a mi mundo a él y comenzaba a dormirme

**¿Darién?** – lo llame

**Umm –**

**Mi padre estuvo aquí…solo conmigo ¿no?**– le sorprende y se separe un poco

**Si …pero estabas inconsciente** – lo veo son asombro y dudoso

**Sí. Pero sabes…mientras que estaba en esa neblina de la inconciencia los escuchaba a todos – **le digo

**¿A todos?** – repite. Asiento y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón –

**Lo siento** – le expreso – **siento haberte echo pasar esto, a ti, a mi niña, a todos**

**Lo importante es que hayas vuelto** – respira profundo mientas abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de eso. Fusionándome hacia él. Y con eso me duermo.

.

.

**(…(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)….)**

**.**

Los días pasan y mi evolución va mejorando. Los cardenales iban desparecieron A la semana de haber ingresado al hospital me dieron el alta. Regresar a mi hogar con Darién y Rini fue una de las mayores alegrías que tuve. Solo con una indicación médica, reposo absoluto por lo menos 1 mes más.

Al día siguiente que desperté en el hospital mi padre me visito junto con mi madre. Le pedí a Darién dejarnos solos, aunque no quiso accedió al final. Fue allí donde puede comprobar que mi padre le dolía verme así, tenía el brazo vendado, supuse que sería por la bala. Se disculpó aunque era un poco duro, cuando mi madre salió y me dejo a sola con mi progenitor; le dije que lo escuche, que escuche cada palabra que me dijo. No lo esperaba y empezó a llorar. Por primera vez mi padre lloraba y lo hacía por mí. Se disculpó y me suplico perdón. Verlo en ese estado hizo darme cuenta que estaba herido y esa herida hizo que el fuera así. Ahora al que tenía enfrente de mí y era mi padre. Mi verdadero padre. Aunque aceptó a Darién como padre de sus nietos, no quería decir que aceptara a la familia de él. Ellos por el momento estarían al margen. Lo único que nos unía eran los nietos. Tampoco aceptó que fuéramos parte y manejemos el imperio Tsukino. Eso ya era pedir demasiado. Pero nos extraña a mí y a Rini, nos quería devuelta. Prometió intentar ser más accesible, amable. Inclusive que asistiría a la boda de Samy y Hotaru. Solo aceptaría a ella y como lo hizo con Darién. Pero no la familia. Era un inicio, solo le recalqué que los tendría que tratar bien. A regadientes acepto. Solo me advirtió que si algún momento nos dañaba que los mataría. Sé que ellos jamás harían algo así. Asintió al entender que esa decisión esa mía y de samy.

**Tú y tu hermano son libres de las decisiones que toman** – lo mire – **pero si se equivocan sepan que lo apoyare no económicamente, ni financieramente eso lo debe solucionar ustedes. Pero si moralmente y sin reproche **– bueno algo es algo me dije. Seria duro pero ya no nos juzgaría o eso esperemos. A su forma quería que aprendamos el valor de ganarnos las cosas.

Sé que el algo tuvo que ver Armando porque después de todo él sabia donde estaban los gatillos de mi padre y por miedo a perder a Neherenia nunca los había utilizado. Me alegraba que Armando decidiera protegernos, siempre lo vi como un buen padre y eso me lo demostró a mí al enfrentarse al mío padre. Supongo que es alguna forma es el empezar a emendar las cosas con mi padre.

El mes paso y de la cama no me moví o no me dejaron mover. Sino era Darién, era Rini, ambos me recordaba que no debía levantarme. Aunque rezongaba a ellos le parecía divertido Las chicas pasaban todos los días.

Entre a la semana 18 de mi embarazo estaba ansiosa en esta etapa podría empezar a sentir a mi renacuajo, bueno una sentir una especie de burbujeo. Pero al pasar el embarazo de mi pequeña princesa sabía que eso sería del bebe. Apenas tenía una leve curvatura. Darién la adoraba, le hacía mimos y la acariciaba. Por producto de todo lo que pase con la locura de Natsuki, no había vuelto a estar con Darién. La verdad que estaba demasiado ansiosa y las hormonas estaban muy revolucionadas, esta excitada. A diferencia de mi primer embarazo no está deprimida y con un nombre como el que tengo. Mis hormonas se salían de control, es más saliendo de la ducha solo con una toalla en su cintura, no veía la hora que llegara mi turno para que me dieran el alta y me tirara encima de mi adonis personal.

Samy comenzó con los últimos preparativos de su boca. La cual se celebraría en un mes y medio. Suspire ni Darién ni Andrew me dejaban trabajar, así que decidí ayudar a mi cuñada con los últimos detalles. La veía probar vestidos, la cual hacia que volviera a mi mente el por qué nunca con Darién nos planteamos la idea de casarnos. Si ambos hacíamos planes a futuro. Suspire y me resigne a que quizás nunca llegaría al altar. No valía la pena seguir por ese rumbo con mis pensamientos. Nada bueno me traían. Las cortinas se corrieron y salió Hotaru con un hermoso vestido. El diseño era hermoso y lo más espectacular era la pollera con volados desmontable, muy ingenioso pensé.

**¿Te gusta cuñada?** – me pregunto igual que Darién con la palabra hija le encantaba decirla

**Si mucho** – le conteste

**No sé** – contesto girándose enfrente del espejo – **parece más hecho para ti que para mí ¿no crees? **– dice cuando vuelve a verme. La mire y tenía razón esos velo y esos detalles plateado y dorados, con una pequeña flor roja levantando una de los pliegues….era como decirlos….si hecho para mí. Suspire antes de responder por que no era yo quien se iba a casar. Iba a responder cuando Hot dijo – **pero me gusta** – agrego a lo que asentí y le sonreí acariciando mi leve barriguita

**Ya verás que un día cuando menos te lo esperes tú lo lucirá **– me señaló Rei a mi lado abrazándome. Ella nos había acompañado para ver a su hermana... Cerré mis ojos mientras Hotaru se iba a cambiar – **vamos no te decaigas. Me dijo mi hermano ¿qué volviste a la psicóloga?**

Asentí – **me insistió él y Lita. Dijo que por todo lo que pase, era bueno retornar un tiempo sobre todo con estos cambios de mi padre** –

**¿Y cómo lo llevas?** –

**Bien** – respondí – **me hizo darme cuenta que mi padre me manipulaba, hasta que le dije basta, ahora igual debo ir con cuidado. Me trata mejor pero es mi padre y ya tiene una personalidad** – asiente Rei. Extiende su mano acariciando mi minúscula barriga

**¿Se sabe que es?** – negué con la cabeza

**No quiso dejarse ver** – le contesto – **pero yo sé que es un niño**

**Si tú lo dices** – me contesta al momento que Hotaru sale

**Ahora vamos por los vestidos de dama de honor** – anuncia ella.

**.**

**(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)….)**

**.**

**.**

Mi renacuajo era una papaya….había pasado recién el quinto mes de embarazo. Darién se reía como loco cuando le decía que había una página que comparaba a los bebes con verduras o frutas. Y él no la había encontrado en su inmensa búsqueda por google.

Por fin llego el ansiado día, hoy sería el casamiento de Hotaru con Samy. Estaba nerviosa no por ellos, sino porque sería la primera vez de mi padre frente a los Chibas. Aunque acepto a Hotaru aún no quería saber nada de Armando ni Neherenia. Suspire eso llevaría más tiempo. Pero juro comportarse eso era un gran paso para él. Para nosotros. No lo aprobaba pero lo aceptaba.

**Bella…muy muy bella** – me dijo Darién por detrás de mí. Me abraza desde atrás pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, dejando sus manos descansar sobre mi vientre. Me da un beso en mi cuello y agrega – **sino fuera porque eres la dama de honor, te secuestro por unas horas** – eso me hizo sonreír. Mientras acariciaba mi pequeña pero creciente pancita. Aun que era poca Darién adoraba, cada milímetro y siempre le hablaba al bebe.

**Darién** – le susurre colocando mi cabeza en su pecho – **no entiendo la obsesión de Hotaru con que las damas de honor llevemos este vestido** – me incline para verlo y la verdad no lo entendía. Era blanco en forma de tubo desde la cintura para abajo y en la parte de arriba era strapless pero con bordes plateados y con flores sin breteles –** si le pongo unos de esos volados con una pollera amplia parezco la novia** – lo mire pero solo sonreía

**Esta bonita mami **–interrumpió mi hija en la habitación al entrar. Darién separándose de mí, va a mi hija le extiende la mano y la hace girar para ver como su vestido rosado pastel levantaba vuelo

**Hermosa** – exclama. Se le nota como adora a su hija – **mi pequeña princesa**

**Esta hermosa hija** – le dije abrazándola y besando su cabecita. Ella feliz entre nosotros asiente.

**.**

**…**

.

.

Al llegar a la iglesia Mina se encontraba esperándonos. Se la veía un poco nerviosa. Con su vestido champagne cualquiera se daría vuelta para verla

**Al fin llegan **- respira – **bueno Sere tu por aquí** – me señalo a la izquierda – ** Darién con Rini por allá** – la vi señalar a la derecha

**¿Y eso? **– se encogió de hombro

**No sé solo sigo indicaciones** – me contesto. Pero algo me empieza a oler mal. La conozco a mi amiga algo esta pasando

**Bueno nos vemos en un rato** – salude a mis dos amores. Los bese a ambos y me dirigí donde me indico Mina. Pero antes de perderlos de vista logre escuchar algo que Rini menciono

**¿Lo hice bien esta vez papi?** - vi como Darién asentía, me frene en seco. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

**Apresúrense** – les advirtió Mina a mis espalda, a ellos dos – **está todo como lo pediste** – Mina. Me gire y vi a Darién y Rini desaparecer. Mina se acercaba

**¿Que fue eso?** – la encare. Se encoje de hombros y se hace la desentendida – **mina! Sé que algo está pasando. ¿Qué es?**

**Bueno bueno** – dice moviendo su mano - **es Hotaru…no quiere casarse** – ¿qué paso? No puede ser mi padre se metió. Pero prometí respectar nuestras decisiones. Entonces mina agrega –** dice que hay mucha gente, que quería algo más sencillo. Que si no vas no sale **– levante mis cejas ante la incredulidad de sus palabras pero no me deja reaccionar y me empujo en dirección donde estaba mi cuñada.

Al entrar en la habitación Hotaru estaba sentada y Rei a su lado como consolándola. No la vi llorar pero si pude apreciar como aun le faltaba maquillarse. Parecía que dudada. Lo raro fue que Rei tenía puesta una bata. ¿Una bata?

**¿Qué pasa cuñada?** – me concentre en la pequeña pelinegra

**Hay Sere es mucha gente ¿y si se arrepiente?** – me dice aunque no la veo angustiada

**Como podría te adora y te ama** – le dije – **vamos que es tu boda**

**Pero…..** – Contesto mirándome a los ojos – **no yo**

**Hotaru ¿lo amas? **– le digo

**¿Y tú amas a mi hermano?** – me pregunto

**¿Qué me dices?** – no entendía esta pregunta – **por supuesto…..con todo el alma. Pero se trata de ti**

**¿Te casarías con él? **– de repente pregunto Rei interesada, la miro sin comprender como la conversación giro hacia mi

**Claro** – sonrió y miro a Hotaru que sonríe mirando a su hermana – **¿qué pasa?**

**Nada** – contesta ella – **¿tú crees que Samy me amara con la misma intensidad?**

**Seguro** –le afirmo

**Entonces vamos** – dijo levantándose y yéndose a maquillar. Me congele. No entendía fue muy rápido convencerla. Oí de los nervios de los novios antes de la boda, pero esto fue ridículo, demasiado fácil. En eso recordé las palabras de mi hija y las palabras posteriores de Mina. No algo faltaba, algo tramaban…acaso era… no no no…entonces porque me preguntaron si me casaría con Darién. Eso sería imposible….. Estaba tratando de hilar todos los cabos cuando fui tirada por la misma Hotaru hacia la puerta principal de la iglesia, sacándome de esos raros pensamientos

**¿Preparada?** – le dije antes de abrir una puerta para ingresar y hacer señas a los de la banda

**¿Y tú?**- escuche a Samy. Gire y lo vi. Automáticamente me interpuse entre Hotaru y él; ocultándola de su vista

**No puedes ver a la novia** – le reclame, con los brazos abierto – **es de mala suerte…pero. Pero que haces aquí deberías estar…** – pero no termine de decir cuando sentí que me colocaban algo en la cintura. Baje mi vista y vi como mi cuñada me colocaba la falda desmontable que tenía ella hace tan solo unos minutos. Levante la vista

**Nos casamos hace un mes** – dice mi hermano frente mío. Hotaru se coloca a su lado y levanta su mano señalando la alianza

No puedo creer como es que no me di cuenta – **me daba mucho miedo esta clase de bodas, así que nos casamos en secreto….en cambio yo sé que para ti es importante que estén todo allí adentro - **

No entendía. Vi a Rei sacarse la bata, que hasta entonces traía puesta. Eleve un pequeño grito de asombro al ver que su vestido era muy similar al de Mina. Pero ella era la dama de honor y Hotaru pretendió que sea de color blanco porque el de ella era de color champagne e igual al de Mina. En ese instante a punto de empezarle a gritar Hotaru comienza con la explicación

**Fue para despistarte** – hace una pausa y observo que ahora sin la falda su vestido era una combinación entre blanco y champagne pero similar al de Rei o Mina

**¿Qué demonio pasa? **– los granajes de mi cabeza empezaron a mil km por hora. Pensando en diferente todo tipo de información, que paso a los pocos minutos desde que llegue a la iglesia. Y aunque solo me llevaba a una sola idea. Me negaba a creerlo

**Hay un hombre esperándote en la punta de altar loco por hacerte su esposa** – dice una voz familiar al entrar por uno de los costados. Lita entra con su vestido similar al de las chicas pero combinado el blanco con el champagne igual al de Hotaru

**Cuando se enteró que nos habíamos casados, organizo con las misma cosas su bodas**.- hace una pausa samy y agrega - **Está esperando por tu respuesta enfrente de todo el mundo**

**No es posible** – mis manos se alojaron en mi boca acallando un gemido de asombro

**Si** – me agrega Rei – **te dije que mi hermano está loco. Pero por ti**

**Se lo está comiendo los nervios** – dice Mina apoyada para abrir la puerta principal – **¿cuánto más lo vas hacer esperar? **

**Haz lo que dicte tu corazón** – me finaliza mi gran amiga Lita. Y allí mirando mientras que lentamente se abren ambas puertas y la música comienza. Debo decir si uno definitivamente mi vida a ese hombre o ¿no? Aquel que me volvió loca, pero insistió tanto no una sino varias veces hasta que dije que sí. Espero por mí y yo por él. Ni en mis más locos sueños esperaba esta boda o esta declaración. Se arriesgaba a todo o estaba tan seguro de nuestro amor. ¿Debía unirme a este loco? Mientras estaba allí lo vi a lo lejos esperando mi respuesta, mi cercamiento a él. Debía alejar mis dudas. Fue cuando lo sentí por primera vez...Baje mi vista a mi barriga. Solo lo podría sentir yo pero esa era la respuesta. Yo estaba más loca que él. Solo éramos dos locos enamorados, y dándome valor mi renacuajo avance por aquel camino, que solo me conducía a mi hombre de ojos azul zafiro. A los de mi Darién.

Al lado mío iba Samy y por delante mis bellas cuatro damas de honor. Note que caminaba sobre pétalos rojos, rosas y blancos. Fue cuando observe que delante de las damas iba mi pequeña tirándolas y abriendo paso a nosotras como autentica líder. Al llegar al lado de mi pelinegro Samy dijo

**Cuídala** – entregándole mi mano él asintió

**Estás loco ¿lo sabes?**– le dije. Me sonrió

**Pero por ti…Sere** – se arrodillo ahí enfrente a todo el mundo. Levanto una pierna y sosteniendo mi mano entre las del comenzó – **amor, princesa frente a nuestros amigos, frente a nuestra familia e hija quiero decirte que te amo. Que estoy loco por ti, que no habrá mujer en el universo que logre que mi corazón lata como lo haces tú. Te amo. Eres el aire que respiro. Sin ti yo no soy nada** – rini se acerca y le tiende una cajita – **¿quieres aceptar a este loco enamorado como tu esposo y compartir conmigo el resto de nuestros vida? Se mi esposa, mi amiga. Mi amantes y la madre de mis futuros hijo. Porque con dos no me conformo** – me sonreí ante su pedido. Agarra el anillo que Rini le brindo- **¿acepta ser mi esposa?**

**Chiba…..loco es poco decirte** – le dije –** no es justo. Me lo pides enfrente de todo, para que no tenga otra opción **–aunque se lo digo riendo me hago la enfadada. El solo se encoje de hombros

**Me gusta arriesgarme y sobretodo atraparte** – me dice – **todo o nada princesa** – lo mire – **¿me aceptas?**

**Como decirte que no cuando me miras de esa forma** – me sonríe –** claro que acepto… loco** – se levanta, me abraza y me besa. Escucho como todos aplauden, estoy feliz y espió que hasta mi padre lo hace

**Bueno hijos** – nos llama la atención el sacerdote. Nos separamos y nos miramos con la cara más tonta o enamorada que podríamos tener – **si la novia acepto, creo que deberíamos empezar con una celebrar, con la boda Tsukino- Chiba** – asentimos y agarrándonos de nuestras manos el cura comenzó a recitar las primeras palabras.

Después de todo Darién se había complotado con todos para sorprenderme. Porque la preparación que me hicieron participe no fue por la boda de mi hermano, sino por la mía propia. Habíamos pasado por mucho, al fin veíamos un poco de paz, una luz al final del camino. Ya no tenía más miedo, ahora sabía que él estaría para siempre. Fue tal como me reveló una vez Mina hace mucho tiempo: **_"el amor es una llama ardiente y aunque muchos quieran apagarla ella resurgirá de sus propias cenizas_**_"._ Porque donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10 años después**

.

Mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono observe como Darién jugaba con mis dos hijos Endimión y Selene, en el patio trasero. Rini estaba aún en la escuela. Ya era todo una señoría, mi pequeña princesa.

Como lo supuse mi segundo hijo fue el varoncito…mi Endimión. No se dejó ver hasta que nació. Idéntico a su padre, con su mismo su cabello azabache pero sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo. Mi único rasgo fuerte de mí en él. Desde que nació Rini lo adoro. A los 4 años de su nacimiento apareció Selene, una rubia de ojos zafiro. Y hace dos años tuve una falsa alarma por poco vendría el cuarto. Aunque Darién adoraba que tuviéramos más hijo yo puse el grito en el cielo. Amaba a mis hijos, pero no quería darles más razón a Mina. Parecía una coneja. Cuando nació Selene mi loca amiga dijo que pronto tendríamos el equipo de futbol. Acto seguido le había arrojado un almuadanazo y amenazado a Yaten, su actual prometido que le hiciera mellizos.

Colgué y suspire por la llamada. Me fui a la puerta para abrirle a Darién y a mis hijos que estaban con él. Selene colgada de la espalda de mi marido y Endimión a su lado, pero tirando de él pidiéndole no sé qué. Con 10 años él y 6 ella, eran ambos eran muy inquietos y solicitaban todo aquello que veían. El departamento nos había quedo chico. Decidimos mudarnos aunque Artemis se puso triste, nunca lo abandonamos siempre íbamos o el venia. No solo por nosotros. Lo habíamos nombrado padrino de nuestro hijo Endimión, y el feliz lucia a su ahijado con orgullo. La casa era amplia así que trajimos a Diana. Pero al nacer Endimión su padre o sea mi marido; trajo a Perseo, un gato blanco y muy mimoso. Decía que uno para cada uno. Pero para Selene le escogió un perro y los gatos dejaron de estar en paz junto con nosotros.

Mi padre cambio más de lo que esperaba. Se aplaco aunque veces aun mostraba su frialdad con nosotros, pero jamás con sus nietos. Le advertí que ante cualquier actitud le sacaría el apellido Tsukino y solo les dejaría el de Chiba. Asentío a regadientes, no lo demostró pero sabía que a él le había fascinado la combinación de apellidos.

Las chicas al tener más sobrino estaban felices. Rei era madrina de Endimión. Mientras que Mina de Selene. Amy se hizo muy amiga de Hotaru y era la madrina del hijo de ellos. Seiya a pesar que me case no había desistido en llevar a Darién al otro lado de la vereda, solo lo abandonó cuando cumplimos el primer año de casados. Esa fue la primera vez que no vi a Darién escabullirse detrás mío para ocultarse de mi loco amigo. Lo que pocos sabían es que Seiya ya habia fijado nueva conquista,…."Yaten" el prometido de Mina"

Por otra parte a Natsuki le dieron 20 años por intento se asesinado a golpes y allanamiento a morada. Darién mando a resaltar ese detalle también. Al poco tiempo supe que había decaído mucho. Al parecer golpear a una embarazada no fue respetable en la cárcel.

Ya no trabajaba en la empresa de Andrew, decidí dedicarme a las tierras que tenían los viñedos, aquellas que mi padre quería. Juntos con Samy fuimos ampliando los terrenos. El vino que se hacía en aquel lugar se empezó a importar y pronto manejamos nuestra propia empresa viñera. Mi hermano era mi socio y yo de él. En verdad esas tierras daban sus frutos. Al ver como Vivian las personas que las trabajaban y como a la empresa le empezó a ir bien les mandamos a construir casas para que se alojaran, lugares cercanos y siempre acordes a sus propias necesidades. Ellos tendrían trabajo y casa ese era sus sustito porque nosotros debíamos sacárselos. Si a nosotros no iban bien ellos también debía irles bien.

**¿Quién era amor?** – dice Darién al ingresar dejando a Selene en el piso. Y sacándome de mis pensamientos

**Era del colegio de rini** – le comente – **está en la enfermería** – hice una pausa – **la golpearon con una pelota** – lo mire y estaba enmarcando una ceja

**No me dirás** – me dice acercándose y abrazándome por el costado

**Si, igual que tú a mamá **– finaliza Endimión

**Como que igual que papá a mama….¿No entiendo?** – cometa Selene

Endimio suspira – **fue así como papá conoció a mamá** – le dijo ya cansado de la misma historia – **el tío Seiya y la tía Lita la contaron un millón de veces** - rezonga

**Si pero no me acuerdo** – dijo mi hija menor. La miro y si ella es muy distraída – **¿me lo cuentas?**

Endimio puso sus ojos en blanco y nos miró – **¿papa? ¿Mama?**

**¡Ah no! te lo pidió a vos…tú se lo contaras…** – le dije mientras me apoyaba en la espalda de Darién

**Vamos campeón** – le dice Darién revolviendo sus cabellos

Suspira – **papá estaba loco por mamá, Pero ella no le daba la hora, entonces le tiro una pelota en la cabeza. Pero con tanta fuerza que se la desmayo cuando …..** – estaba contando cuando se interrumpió por los gritos de Selene llamando a su perro –**mamaaaa** – pongo los ojos en blanco

**Amir, amir** – le gritaba mi pequeña Selene – **mamá Amir se robó la tarta** – si ese perro no me saca canas verde esta cerca. Me separe de mi esposo para hablarle

**Era tu torta amor** – ese perro era tan inquiero como Selene. De tal dueño tal dueña. Rezongue ante de agregar – **la de chocolate**

**¿Qué? Selene debes educarlo **– le dice a mi niña enojado. Pero sé que es por su tarta y no por el ladrón perruno que tenemos

**Lo sé, lo se… ¿me ayudas?** –haciéndole puchero, Darién cerro los ojos y salió tras el perro de mi hija

**Mama** –me llamo Endi

**Lo se amor. Lo sé** – me acerque y lo abrace. Sabía que amaba a su hermana, pero lo sacaba de quicio la poca concentración de ella. Igual que su padre, idéntico hasta en carácter

**Princesa** – volvió Darién con algo de tarta recuperada – **me quede pensando no será…**

**Si le respondí** – aun abrazada a Endimión – **fue Helios y está muy preocupado por ella**

**Acaso no…**.- me miro – ¡**a mi pequeña no!** – me reí separándome de mi hijo. Me acerque a mi celoso esposo. Lleve mis manos a su cara acunando su bello rosto y lo bese en los labios

**Quizás es hora que comience una nueva historia. ¿No crees?** – le dije tras otro beso

**Pero es muy chiquita. No, no voy a permitirlo** – hay mi guardabosque. Celoso como pocos. Y él se controla decía. Me reí para mis adentros

**No seas como su abuelo. Suficiente tiene nuestra Rini con él** – le dije abrazándolo por la cintura y él me aferro contra su pecho. Me besa en el cuello y yo agrego – **recuerda si es amor verdadero, nadie podrá separarlo. Ni siquiera soplando sus cenizas….**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno hemos llegado a su fin... Natsuki desquiciada como estaba termino presa. Al final el padre de serena se dio cuenta y pidió perdón tuvo su propia redención, aunque le costaron lagrimas. Nuestra amada parejita al final tuvieron su gran final feliz, prometiéndose amor eterno. dejando atrás los miedos y enfrentando un futuro juntos...

Espero que les haya gustado la historia como a mi en escribirla. La disfrute y espero haberles trasmitido eso. No quise hacerla muy larga y porque pensé en escribir algo que divertido e intigrante, en pocos capítulos. Gracias a todos por seguirme, aconsejarme e involucrarme cada día mas en este fascinante mundo. Los invito a leer la nueva locura que pronto comenzare a subir...

Gracias a sus reviews, a sus visitas y a todos...nos leemos!

.


End file.
